Innocence
by lostincanada
Summary: While filming in the big Apple, Rob runs into a girl so different, so innocent that he is drawn in to the mystery of her innocence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic... and after reading some very spicy real life fictions (namely I Love LA and One Week) I was inspired to write one of my own. It will start off slower than either of my inspirations. Peyton is a very shy and innocent girl, but I fully intend to earn the M rating I gave the story, so bear with me and REVIEW please. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

_Great_ I mumbled to myself. Yet again I had managed to get myself lost again, at least I was on my way home this time rather then creating an impossible to overcome twenty minute gap that would make me late for work yet again. I had nothing waiting for me in the tiny apartment I had managed to find when I took this internship at a book publishers in this giant city that millions called home.

I had managed to get off at the wrong subway stop, for the third time this week. Well, at least the week was over. Anything I needed to see this weekend I could walk to. I really wasn't my fault, words were my thing. Numbers on the other hand, math had never made sense to me. Sure simple math was fine, but they have to go mess it up with imaginary numbers and complex numbers. The names say all any sane person needs to know, they are ridiculous concepts, made up and complicated. And here in this city where all the street names are numbers, its fairly easy to mix up W 44th and W 54th. To embarrassed to turn around once I'd made it to the street I had just decided to talk the ten blocks and enjoy the sounds of a Friday afternoon in Manhattan.

I'd decided to extend my walk and take a detour up Broadway Street, even walk through Times Square. I'd been in the city for three weeks and hadn't seen the iconic place where millions of people explore every day. I had always dreamed of standing in the street when some celebrity I had a crush on was at MTV's TRL. However, the trip to New York City at thirteen was hard to convince my Dad to go along with and so I never saw the Backstreet Boys, Spice Girls even Christina Aguliera though my pre-teen dreams danced with the idea of actually meeting a celebrity.

The small town I'd grown up in was right on a lake, Lake Huron actually. It was hard to imagine telling my pre-pubesecent self that at twenty-two I would be living in the Big Apple on my own. Carving my own path. The tourist trap I called home, and still loved, was a trap to the residents too. It wasn't often that the got out, and when they managed they generally didn't venture very far. There was two small cities nearby that offered a wider range of professional jobs, that lured some residents who had slightly bigger dreams.

Owen Sound had never been enough for me, I wanted to get out, see the world and all of the cliché things that small town girls imagine. I was different though. After the accident when I was twelve I was focused, determined to do what it took to get me my dreams. I spent hours on homework, reading far more than was required. When I got ot high school it only got worse. Hours on homework, extra readings of literary classics that my school would never dream of enforcing as mandatory readings, Austen, both Bronte's, Salinger, Heller, Steinbach, Lewis, Tolstoy, Orwell and far too many Dickens to count.

Words became my life, the way that the authors created entire worlds on the pages in front of me simply blew me away. I could not go a day without reading something new. And in the end this love was not only fulfilling in my somewhat empty life but it was my golden ticket.

The admissions essay I had written when applying to University had impressed the admissions office at the University of Western Ontario so much that I was given a full scholarship that took care of my tuition, books, living expenses. A full ride. While I certainly didn't come from a poor family, I knew my dreams of schools with giant libraries had my Dad sweating bullets, wondering how he would pay for my dreams.

Luckily my dedication and love paid off, and I was able to let my Dad off the hook. The money he had been saving for me now safely tucked away into a retirement fund for him. That felt really good. My dad worked really hard, and deserved the benefits of his hard work. I did miss him. While I was in school I was only a couple hours away so we saw each other at least twice a month, but now the distance was far too big for frequent visits. He had a trip planned with my Nan, to visit me at the end of August, nearly three months after I got on a plane and made my way to my new life.

_Some life,_ I sighed. I lived a very simple life since arriving in the city. The publishing house I was working for had been great, and helped me find a great apartment in my price range before I even left Canada. So I split my time between the offices of my dream job, and my tiny studio apartment that felt right for the road I was on. Occasionaly I would venture out the areas surrounding my apartment, but I never really made it very far which was why the subway system was still getting me lost more often then not.

After my brief bout of sightseeing, after getting lost yet again it was getting late and the week had wore on me. Suddenly I realized how hungry I was, and how little energy I had to make some sort of dinner. There was a quaint little pub just a few minutes from my apartment, that was fairly quiet most of the time and had really good food. Come to think of it, I'd eaten dinner there every Friday since I arrived, and lunch two out of three Saturdays.

After pacing slowly behind the tourists, taking my time I finally reached W 54th St, and made my way down to the Old Castle Pub, and to my delight there were only a handful of people in the bar. I took a seat at a little booth I had used every time but once that I had taken in the atmosphere of this little pub.

The pub was long, the mahogany bar stretching down the length of the room, with tables running parallel. It was a nice relaxed place to be, no rushing and bustling like outside a few streets over, the pace was slower and reminded me of the laxidasical attitudes of my own little small town, maybe that was why I liked it so much.

I debated my dinner choices, toying between the Castle Burger and a grilled chicken on marble rye. One slightly healthier and the other a nice release after a week of rushed dinners, even quicker breakfasts and too often skipped lunches. _Burger it is Peyton_, I nodded to the menu and place it back on the table, taking a sip of my iced tea and nibbling on the straw.

I had never been afraid of food the way some girls were. If I was hungry I was going to eat, and luckily I had gotten blessed with my moms metabolism. I couldn't really gain weight if I wanted to. I was no toothpick, a nice healthy size three, sometimes a five to allow me to hide in my clothes a little easier. I had often hid in my clothes as a way of detracting attention, although it wasn't really necessary. All of the boys in my high school had known me since the accident, had watched me shy away from group activities, preferring to hide in the library. Once and a while one would get bored from the usual group of girls they rotated through and attempt to bring me out of my cocoon, it was never successful. I'm sure I looked unhappy to the outside world, but there in my fantasy world of literature I could not have been more pleased.

I chuckled to myself remembering the time Darcy O'Neil had been so confident that he could get me to agree to a private swim on the beach with him. We were weeks from graduation, and all the guys had somehow concluded I would be desperate to had a roll in the sand with my classes Cassanova before running off to university. His swagger, his lack of attempt to make the situation somewhat romantic, he had never been turned down before when he offered his signature two in the morning "adventure". When I did not even acknowledge his request continuing the read my novel, he had repeated it twice and then stormed out of the cafeteria as his friends howled. I paid them as little attention as their wounded friend, and simply finished my salad and headed to my biology class.

I snapped back to present day when the friendly waitress I'd seen a few times now placed my meal on my table. The burger looked even larger than it had when I'd eaten I on my first trip here three weeks ago. It was just as delicious though, and I worked my way through half of it before I had realized it. I paused and took a break, letting the first half of the monstrous meal digest before I even thought about attempting the second half.

I glanced around the bar, and it was just as it had been when I arrived. As if everyone else was frozen here in the alternate universe. I really liked the way it felt here, relaxed and unchanging. Though I had moved to the biggest city in the world, I was very hesitant when it came to big changes.

I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror behind the bar across from me. I could definitely see the toll the week had taken on me, I looked frazzled still and tired. I smiled as I thought of sleeping all day tomorrow, knowing that it would never happen. I had also inherited my dads genes of early rising.

I took in the earthiness of the neutrals, the causal banter at the bar betweent he bartender and two patrons and the aromas that floated through the air. This place was perfect, I had a feeling I would be coming here more often.

Sighing I decided it was time to head home, and wash off the stress of the week. I left my cash on the table, leaving a generous tip for the girl I learned was named Heather. We had spoke briefly when she came to collect my half eaten meal. Heather was from a small town as well, moving to the city in hopes of becoming a fashion designer, but the competition was far to tight to get into the school she dreamed of, so she was working and trying to pick her next move. I saw a drive and determination that assured me Heather would succeed at something very soon. I told her I would see her soon and made my way home for a relaxing evening.


	2. Rude guy in my booth

**So the story is still slow going, but Rob finally makes an appearance. We delve deeper into Peytons mind. I tend to build up alot of character development before really getting into the big plot points, so please bear with me and please reviews!**

**Chapter Two**

The shower last night was perfect, warm and relaxing. The smell of my new body wash had taken over the entire apartment by the time I was done, and I fell asleep to the scent of vanilla and sounds of my newest favorite movie. The promises of love let me drift into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

I woke up early, not surprised at all. After some stretching and a bowl of cereal I decided I would do some cleaning. I began with the bathroom, my least favorite place to clean. Once the was out of the way, my little studio apartment was in spotless condition once again, and I decided to relax and watch some television.

I surfed the channels angrily, forgetting how much I hated weekend television. I was no longer eight so the Saturday morning line-ups were no where near as interesting as they had once been, and there was nothing of substance on today.

I huffed and puffed around the apartment for another other hour, re-waxing my coffee table, cleaning the glass on the windows yet again and fluffing the couch cushions. When I had finished re-tidying my spotless apartment it was approaching noon. I couldn't just sit here anymore, and I hadn't brought any books that I was interested in re-reading again.

Library; I decided and began preparations to spend the afternoon in a building so perfect it stared in many daydreams. I'd only made it there once since I moved, and it fully lived up to all my expectations. It had been two weeks since I'd been there, and was very excited to explore.

As I tossed my wallet into my favorite tote, my stomach growled so loudly it startled me. I thought back over the morning and realized I had only downed a small bowl of cereal first thing in the morning, and it was now approaching one o'clock. I really wanted to re-visit my little pub, but decided to make a turkey sandwich at home and visit the pub for dinner.

The weather was perfect outside, clear blue skies which were a rarity here as I was already learning. I decided to walk to the library rather than take the subway and I took in the sights and sounds of the city. The smells of the various street carts selling food to locals and tourists alike, the constant honking of taxis and the occasional car. As much as I missed home, I really loved this city.

As I approached the majestic building on 5th Ave my breath caught in my throat. The giant pillars arches, the windows that were stories high, the statues that held the roofs all the beautiful bricks that made up the building completely took my breath away. Pure and utter perfection in this concrete jungle, this building was timeless and stunning.

I spent more than five hours searching through the shelves, experiencing everything I could about the library. When I realized it was approaching eight o'clock I figured it was time to pack up shop and head towards home, grab a nice dinner and then re-break the spines on a few of the novels I had decided to borrow.

I had decided on _Rebecca_, by Daphne du Maurier, a novel by a British author about a young woman who has a whirlwind courtship with a weathly widow only to live in a paralyzing house after their marriage, terrified by the shadow of the original woman of the house. I also picked up a much more recent novel, _The Time Travellers Wife_ by Audrey Niffenegger. This one is about a man who has a rare genetic disorder that allows him to time travel, but very unpredictably, and how his wife reacts to his absences and dangers experienced while away. I had meant to read this one a few years back, but had so many other books it got lost as a priority.

With the new books in my tote I made my way back towards home, walking up 5th Avenue and passing by the `Museum of Modern Art before I turned to go to the pub I had come to enjoy imensely. The city was buzzing, not unusual but there was a big movie shooting in Central Park just a few blocks away, some big star had been sighted in the area but I couldn't be bothered to stop to hear who it was. I never really understood the celebrity obsession that had swept across North America and had any movie star running for their life.

I shook my head as I heard a group of girls and even women sqealing half a block behind me, sometimes it was so embarrassing to be lumped in with the female sex, not that men were a lot better when they saw a swimsuit model or playboy centerfold for the matter. The human race was on a serious downhill turn, wouldn't be much longer until we were back in caves grunting at each other.

In a couple more blocks I reached the Old Castle and had lost the sound of squeals and screams thankfully. I sat at the table I had come to view as my own and greeted Heather warmly with a smile. The pub was a little more bustling tonight, there was a big soccer- I guess football- game on and there was a large group of men with varying degrees of authentic accents to faded, Americanized voices cheering for each of the two teams. The whole bar had a great feeling of jubulency and pure happiness, even the rival fans embraced during the half time break of the game and bought each other a pint. I loved watching the comradere, it felt so inviting. I could not understand why there wasn't more people here.

Soon I had my grilled chicken and side salad, and was thoroughly enjoying the pint of Stella Artois I had indulged in. I didn't drink often, only often enough to know that one beer was enough to enjoy the flavors before I start feeling bloated. The second half of the football game had started up, and the frienemies had gone back to cursing each other. I wasn't ready to leave, I was enjoying myself and wanted to drag out the evening out as much as possible. I decided to pull out Rebecca and start reading it, who cares if everyone in this place thought I was a huge nerd I was going to enjoy this festive atmosphere.

I finished my meal in between paragraphs, gave a quick synopsis to Heather when she came to get my plate and offer some dessert, and finish the first three chapters before I was interrupted by the vocalization of what most of the people in the bar were thinking. In a thick British accent the question came from the other side of my table, "Isn't there somewhere more appropriate to be reading?"

I groaned, of course my perfect evening would have to end with some nosy British know-it-all who was either too drunk to respect personal boundries or was using this as some pathetic attempt at a pick-up line. I put my unused napkin in my book to mark my place and put my book down and looked up with shock and surprise.

Sitting in front of me was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in real life, his piercing eyes looking at e with curioustiy not pity or lust. That immediately calmed me, until I noticed the resembalance. _No it couldn't be, there is no way. His hair is too short, and not redish-bronzed. But he looked so much like him_. I scolded myself for not being a celebrity stalker, maybe that was just the look for the movies and in real life he was just a bizarrely stunning man who was in my booth.

I felt like I had been silent for ten minutes when I finally spoke, "I'm sorry, does my reading offend you?" Still unsure of the motives for the question or the need to slide into my booth to ask it.

"No, I love a girl who had a brain in her head," He responded in the smooth accent that made my stomach do a flip flop, "Its just an unusual venue for reading a classic like Rebecca."

"I happen to love it here," I responded swiftly still feeling defensive, "I love the smells, the sounds, the friendship despite wanting to rip each others hair out five minutes earlier. And generally no one others me, and allows me to enjoy my evening."

He laughed, he was actually laughing at me, after attacking me. Maybe I would have to find a new place, and I was angry at him for taking away my Old Castle. This place was perfect and he was going to run me out of it with ridiculous questions.

"And the reading? Why would you chose this place to read du Maurier?" He still looked genuinely curious without and condesention.

"I was enjoying the atmosphere and didn't want to head back to my apartment yet, but Rebecca was burning a hole in my tote bag, and I was previously alone so it seemed an adequate response," I replied allowing my tone to soften.

He grinned at me, and I was still so unsure. This guy looked so much like him, but different at the same time. He was not pale and flawless, his skin a little rosy with a layer of stubble that was definitely rougher than the character he so resembled. I was studying his face in confusion while waiting for some sort of answer rather than a overly wide smile.

"I guess that makes sense," He looked around the bar and didn't seem to bee here with any of the other groups at the bar or atleast no one who missed him and was looking in his direction, "This place does have a good vibe. And the drinks are pretty good too."

He lifted his glass and tilted it towards mine, "Cheers?"

I reluctantly lifted my glass to meet his as he made a toast, "To bookworms the world over." He grinned and I knew he included himself in this category, so I took a drink and continued to study this beautiful man sitting two feet from me.

"So how far are you?" He inquired nudging towards the book sitting in between us on the table.

I sighed, unexpectedly enjoying the conversation but still a little uneasy, "I'm not very far. Just finished chapter three, beginning to see how horrible Mrs. Danvers is going to be. I already feel bad for the protagonist."

He chuckled again, a deep throathy chuckle, "Protagonist, that's not a word you hear often, outside of a literature class that is. "

I started to get defensive, but quickly saw that he meant nothing bad by it. He almost seemed impressed. _Girl with a brain_, I remembered and smiled in spite of myself. I didn't enjoy spending time with guys, they were so one track minded, so cocky and annoying.

We sat quiet for a second, I first thought back to my book, wanting to pick it up and find out what Mrs. Danvers was going to do to the poor second wife, but quickly my thoughts drifted back to how uncanny the resenbalence was.

"I'm sorry, and you may have heard this before. You look kind of like this guy in this movie. But different somehow, I'm sorry. This is embarrassing, I shouldn't have even brought this up," I sighed looking at the wood grain on the table.


	3. Revaltions

**More exciting character development... I promise things will pick up soon. But right now I am just enjoying a sweet progression to the connection between Peyton and Rob. Please reviews :D**

**Chapter Three **

His face fell instantly, "Bloody hell." And he shook his head, "Just when I thought I found one bloody person…" His voice trailed off.

"Wait? You are? But Edward doesn't have an accent," I stuttered out. Realizing how idiotic I sounded, people fake accents in movies all the time, of course an actor could fake an American accent.

He was slightly surprised about this, but still took a moment to respond, fully analyzing my answer to his slightly angry response. "You don't know who I am?" His question very quiet and hesitant.

I shook my head, "Sorry, I don't. I mean you look so much like Edward Cullen, but more his badass older brother who doesn't like to shave. I'm sorry. I'm sure lots of people know who you are, but I can't handle people who get all caught up in actors or rockstars. They, well you, are just a person. So I never look into anything about the actors in a movie." I was rambling but something in his expression set me so at ease that I had completely relaxed my inner filter.

His wide grin was back, "Do you even know my name?" He looked like he had won the lottery or something.

I racked my brain, trying to remember the opening credits or the DVD case. I could feel my eyebrows come together in concentration, I vaguely remembered one name, without putting any more thought about it I blurted out, "Stewart?" Still with a very unsure tone.

His jaw dropped slightly, he reached out and grasped my hand, "Bookworm, I think I love you." He spoke lightheartedly and lightly kissed my hand before returning it to the table.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. Don't movie stars like it when everyone knows who they are?" I stared at my hand, that was tingling at the site of where he had just placed his lips.

He still had a ridiculously large smile on his face, then as he pondered a response he became a little more serious. I became worried that I had offended him until he began to speak, "I am surrounded by girls, and women daily who have googled everything about me since Twilight hit. Who throw themselves at me, to the point where I have had to have security guards peels them off of me. Two weeks ago I was literally hit by a car trying to get away from it for a minute while we had a break from shooting…" He trailed off.

"Is that your movie shooting in Central Park?" I asked interrupting a serious line of thought but my head had begun to put together the pieces, the very close shooting location, the screaming girls a few blocks back.

"You really have no idea, do you?" He asked still q little quieter then he had been at the beginning of out conversation when he was attacking my choice of literary enjoyment.

I laughed, "I'm sorry. I liked you movie. You did an awesome job, the books were better." I said without thinking, "I'm sorry. It's just when you read a book you create your own faces, scenes and everything. It never translates perfectly to film."

Luckily he didn't look offended, almost pleased really. Normally I shied away from any attention from men, but this time I was thoroughly enjoying myself. And there was no expectations in the air, I knew he wasn't trying to get in my pants so it took away my defensiveness.

"Bloddy hell," He said again, "You are really a gift from the Gods. And no offense taken. I agree, books are far superior then the films that bear their names." He took his gaze from my face and held him empty glass toward Heather who was few feet away and then held up his hand indicating two more pints. "Nice choice in drinks by the way."

I was frozen for a split second. Was he trying to get him my pants, buying me drinks seemed to indicate that, but I quickly through out the conceated thoughts and realized he was simply being polite, and it was amusing that we were drinking the same beer.

"I really only ever have one," I told him when Heather had left the two beers on the side of the table and after winking at me, obviously she recognized my impromptu dinner guest. "I don't really drink very much."

He smiled, with a genuine grin that didn't tease or make fun of me, it was still curious, "Well you can have a sip or two, and if you don't want it I will finish it off. Because I tend to drink a little too much too often."

For some reason I was totally comfortable with this stranger and the evening wore on, before I had realized it three hours had passed over conversations of books, music, movies, and travel. Never once did we talk about his films, although I was very surprised and impressed about his musical talent. The only time Twilight came up was when he informed me that he had sang twice in the film. I was in awe, the rough voice that I had loved at the end of the big fight scene, belonged to the same gorgeous man that played the ideal boyfriend. And somehow both of those people were sitting across from me, wrapped up in one body.

I yawned, surprising even myself. Even more surprising was when my head screamed, NO! You aren't tired you don't want this evening to end. But my body had other plans, tired from my early rise and busy day I wouldn't be able to hide my growing sleepiness much longer.

"I'm sorry I've kept you up so late," He teased, he was obviously enjoying the fact that I was very different from most of the other girls he encountered. Innocent was how he described it with a smile, he compared it to the bold brazen women who attempted to seduce him and the star-struck girls who froze or screamed when they saw him.

He continued, "Peyton, would it be okay if we hung out again," He was looking at the table, it was the first time he really looked away from me, "I just have really enjoyed getting to be myself, not some hyped up version of myself that people expect me to be. It's been so enlightening to have a real conversation, with a funny, smart girl who happens to make me a little weak in the knees."

He never looked up from the table, but I felt the need to look away once he started complementing me. While I normally ran from any attempt at attention from a man, this sweet, gorgeous ad most importantly real man, was making ME weak in the knees. I took a deep breath, a little stunned by the request, why would he want to waste time with me, I was boring, a bookworm.

He began to take my lack of response as a polite way to decline his offer to spend some more time together, he sighed and said,"Oh well somethings are just to good to be true."

As he went to stand, I stopped him placing my hand on his, "No I would love to, I had a great time with you tonight Rob. You are really funny. I'm free tomorrow, then I'm back to work. But that is just days. I don't know what your shooting schedule is like." I rambled quickly until I realized he had settled back into his seat.

"Tomorrow?" He asked with the genuinely happy smile on his face, he continued after I nodded, "Is perfect. We are off tomorrow for the B unit to shoot some scenic shots. Anything you want to do?"

I pondered, "Museum or something?" I was grasping having no idea what he would want to do.

He thought, and then seemed to have his words stuck in his throat. Finally he started, "Something that public may not be the best idea, I realize you have no idea who I am but there are teen girls, grown women and paparazzi with zoom lenses crawling around this city looking for me. I am just thankful that our waitress seems cool, and hasn't posted my location to Perez. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but something more private would be better for both of us." And then he winked.

I chuckled, knowing he did not mean anything by the words he was saying, other than exactly what he said. "Well, I guess we could spend some time talking at my place. It is nothing special, just a little studio a block and a half from here. But its cozy, I have a ton of movies that could entertain us when you get tired of talking to me." I joked.

The evening was over, much to my upset. Rob had taken my address and number and had promised he would call me early tomorrow afternoon. He had also forced me to had one of his two security guards I hadn't noticed in the corner of the bar to walk me home given the late hour. He'd even made a joke about keeping me innocent.

_If only he knew how innocent…_


	4. Reunion

**I am really loving being inside Peytons, head. Might have something to do with her spending so much time with Robert Pattinson but I really like her character. The story is progressing, I know it may be slower then a lot of other ones out there. But it will be worth it and I owe it to Peyton to take me time.... Reviews :D**

**Chapter 4**

I glanced around the room briefly when I had made it back to my place, escorted inside the building by a six foot five giant named Clark. He was nice enough and didn't seem to mind the change in assignment, but once I returned to the privacy of my apartment my mind reeled. My body did an involuntary spin around the open area of my apartment between the couch and television.

_What was I doing?_ This was so not me, I shied away from plain, everyday guys like Darcy O'Neil but I was embracing the idea of having Robert Pattinson pay attention to me, Robert Pattinson. He had made sure to correct me after I wrongly confused his name with his co-stars last name, though he seemed genuinely happy that I wasn't one of his many stalkers. Rob was hardly plain and everyday, that was for sure. He was extraordinary and not because he was a movie star, the layers he revealed during the all too brief conversation despite it lasting more than three hours. This guy was something different, something special.

I refocused and checked out my apartment, still tidy from my all too thorough clean up that morning. I checked my fridge; I had some Pepsi, root beer, two varieties of juice and my trusty Brita. Thinking quickly I wrote a post-it to pick up some Stella in the morning to allow it to get nice and cold before my house guest arrived.

I laughed at myself, and then looked around the apartment again, there were at least a dozen multi-coloured post-it notes placed at specific locations around my apartment. I was the queen of post-it notes, and they helped keep me organized when my life was crazy. _Crazy, like when I run into apparently the biggest heart-throb of the year and invite him to my apartment_. I shook my head in disbelief, this was unreal, and so out of character.

A sudden yawn hit me again, and I remembered how tired I was. I quickly concluded there was nothing embarrassing about the state of my apartment and could hide the post it notes in the morning before I ran to the store. Hours before my visitor would be over. I settled into my bed in the offset section of the apartment, almost making it feel like it wasn't the same room as the rest of the apartment. I could see the TV from my location, and groaned, embarrassed, as I went to my shelf of DVDs and put Twilight in the player, started the movie and settled back in, under my duvet this time. I was out before Bella even heard the vampire story from Jacob Black on the beach; however I did remember seeing the "edible art" scene that always made me smile. My smile even wider then normal in my drowsy state, knowing what the smile on the screen looked like in real life.

I woke with a jump as my cell phone vibrated its way towards the edge of my nightstand. Unsure what was going on for a few seconds, I finally realized what was happening. Assuming it would be my dad, a perpetual early riser, I groaned out a somewhat understandable greeting without even double-checking my caller ID.

I was greeted by a much smoother voice then I was expecting, "Well hello there."

I nearly dropped the phone, while I attempted to gain some composure I glanced at the digital clock on the night table, it was 9:34. I was usually up by this time, even on weekends but I had apparently slept longer than I planned. Finally I spoke, "Stewart, you are up mighty early for the Hollywood star."

He chuckled slightly and I heard the smile in his voice as he spoke again, "Well, I've gotten used to early call times and I can't really sleep in if I want to lately. So I'm downstairs with coffee and bagels, can I come up?"

Again I was dangerously close to dropping my phone, which surprised me because guys didn't make me nervous, ever, but Rob was no normal guy I had already decided, and with him being outside my apartment wanting to have breakfast with me. I was baffled. It seemed like I was quite for more than five minutes but in actuality couldn't have been more than five seconds, "Umm… Yea sure," _very eloquent you goof_, "Can I have five minutes to change from my pajamas?"

I was met with another chuckle, "I was curious what a barroom bookworm slept in at night but if you feel you must. But can you buzz me in before Clark and John attract too much attention down here? I'll wait downstairs for you."

I laughed, and approached the intercom, "Sure buzz apartment seven." He quickly complied and I released the door, hung up the phone and proceeded to run around my apartment quickly brushing my teeth and hair, nearly using my toothbrush for both tasks. My hair was not cooperating without the shower I certainly didn't have time for, so I stuck it up in a ponytail and approached my closet. I quickly shrugged out of my blue and brown plaid pajama pants; I grabbed a pair of black yoga pants and threw my favorite baby blue University of Western sweater on over my blue tank top.

I glanced at the mirror on the closet door, and shrugged. He was aware he woke me up, he couldn't be expecting much. But what was I expecting?

I laughed at the thoughts that raced through my mind as I headed for the door, much too distracted to remember the post-it notes or one more minor detail before I slipped into a pair of flip-flops and headed into the hall to greet the bearer of breakfast foods.

True to his word, he was waiting in the lobby, lean between to pillars, which kept him obscured from the street, but he looked completely at ease. Totally relaxed, one leg bent with his foot resting on the wall beside where his other knee was. He was wearing a dark grey shirt under a black hooded sweater, faded black jeans, and a fantastically worn in pair of Doc Martens that had probably seen more of the world than I had.

He glanced up as I approached, and smiled, "You are late, and I was waiting for six and a half minutes." He walked towards me and closed the space between us in just a few strides. "So where to hostess?"

"My apartment is just down this hall," I said pointing towards the right direction the hall split into. I was much more at ease now, the permanent shrug he held himself in and the genuine sincerity in his eyes calmed me from the frenzy I had experienced after being woken up by the smooth accent.

I opened the door as we got to my apartment and then I saw the first post-it note, reminding me that I needed to get a new pair of runners for my increase in city walking, directly under it was a reminder that I needed to get off at the right subway stop and make it to work on time. I attempted to grab them off the walk beside the door casually, but he caught me.

"Love notes?" He asked intrigued. He walked into the apartment casually, like he had been there a hundred times before. We walked through the kitchen first and he set the tray of coffees and bag of bagels on the counter that extended into a breakfast bar that served as my only table. He turned to face me, and was greeted with the note about the Stella, Pick up Stella; he doesn't seem like the juice type.

I shrunk back, mortified, he was going to think I was an insanely organized person with OCD and an obsession with semi-sticky pieces of paper. I opened my mouth to answer, but he stopped me, "I happen to love orange juice." He was grinning but not in a mean spirited way. Who was this guy? He was far too genuine for my own good.

"Sorry," I laughed, "I guess I fell into the Hollywood stereotype. All boozers and users right?"

He shrugged and then his laughter was renewed, I followed his line of site and realized that he could see the TV. SHIT I screamed in my head, the DVD player was still on, the menu up now. Edward and Bella were dashing about in the trees of Forks. I had forgotten to take that off the TV.

"Oh my," He laughed, "And I thought I found the last girl in New York who wasn't Robsessed." I could tell he was still lighthearted and not offended so I wasn't afraid to continue the conversation.

"Hey, you knew I had seen the movie. It's good, and then seeing you and talking about it, made me want to watch it again," I said swiftly, "If it makes you feel better I barely saw any of it, I fell asleep far too early. But that was probably because someone made me drink three beers last night."

He grinned at me, and I realized he had the slightest hint of sharp looking incisors, he had fangs. I laughed out loud at the train of thought I found my mind on, "Are you really a vampire?"

He looked shocked for a second, so I continued, "You have fangs!" I was bursting with laughter as his face became amused again rather then surprised. No negative feelings were in his expression and soon he started to laugh with me. I was laughing so hard that in a matter of seconds my stomach muscles hurt so much I was gasping for air.

We calmed down after a minute and his face became very serious, "How is it that I've only known you for thirteen hours?" He was looking down at my counter top again.

My stomach did another flip-flop inside my body, I knew what he meant and though my mind was racing with where this conversation could be going. I shrugged it out of my head, acknowledging that he was probably referring to the ease at which we were able to just relax together. It really felt like we had been friends for years, simply reunited after a brief absence with the same level of closeness.

He became relaxed again and looked up at me, "Breakfast my lady?" He offered a bagel and cup of coffee with a bow; I accepted taking a seat at one of the two barstools that sat across from each other at the end of the counter.

"So what happened to our early afternoon plans?" I teased after sipping my coffee, which tasted amazing. _Movie stars get the good stuff_.

"Yea, I was awake. And had such good time with you last night, so relaxing to be myself. You said something about always waking up too early for a twenty-two year old so I figured you would be up." He drew his shoulders in and continued, "I really just wanted to see you again."

I was silenced by his honesty. My breath taken away by the words this beautiful man had to say to me. I loved hearing him speak so honestly, but I was also hesitant to let my head wander down the path it was trying to go down so I decided to lighten the mood.

We joked about the quality of coffee he received when compared to us lowly people, we talked about favorite breakfast foods. I even teased about watching Twilight to start the movie night. Without much effort the conversation was flowing easily, and without realizing it, it was approaching noon.

"So, do you want me to have Clark or John go pick up some Stella?" he asked glancing back up at the lime green post-it.

"Only if you want it," I answered, "I filled my quota for the month yesterday so I am great." I was expecting another slight tease, but his response was calm and genuine.

"I'm good too, it's only noon after all."

So we talked a little more, discussing family briefly before I steered the conversation away from that particular subject. "So do you miss London?"

"Terribly," He started, "Everything about it. My friends and family of course, but the weather the atmosphere. I can still go back there even now, and people don't react like they do here. Even when they do recognize me, it is just simpler. I don't have to worry about being attacked. Or followed everywhere I go, even when I am doing something incredibly mundane"

His accent was so beautiful it nearly distracted me from his words, the way dragged out certain syllables, extending some words in a simple relaxed way that was utterly beautiful_. I had to stop saying that word, but everything about him was beautiful_.

He shook his head, "So home for you. Where is that?"

"Well more recently London as well," I answered receiving his surprised face, "But London Ontario in Canada. I went to university there. But I'm from a small town, its called Port Elgin. It's right on a lake. Touristy in the summer, but it is beautiful." I smiled, there was that word again.

I continued to describe my favorite things about my hometown. The harbour, getting ice cream every Friday night with my dad, fishing Saturday morning from spring to fall, the break wall that was so much fun to jump off of into the lake. I talked about the secluded beaches that the tourists didn't often find that the locals enjoyed during the prime months of July and August. I told him how much I missed being there this summer, the first summer I had spent away from the beach in my life.

We continued the conversation effortlessly, and I began to see just how extraordinary this man was. His hair was messy, not nearly as long at it had been in Twilight, but looked perfect splayed comfortably on top of his head. His piercing eyes looked at me with such intensity when he asked a question; he really wanted to know what I thought about things, or about my silly little home town. His nose, long and smooth, not entirely perfect but the small flaws created something even better then flawlessness. His lips, managed to make me a little weak in the knees as my mind trailed off, I reigned myself in and examined them seriously. His upper lip slightly thinner then his bottom lip, the perfect shade of pink, I watched as they widened as he shared a story about his dog. There was an even darker dusting of stubble on his face then had been there last night, but it didn't make him look dirty, or scary. Instead the opposite effect occurred and I did the unthinkable.

Without any warning or forethought, my hand was raising, reaching, extending towards his face. _NO! I shouted in my head, this was not cool, he wants a friend to be himself with, and he is a Hollywood movie star; put your hand down NOW! _I shouted to myself, but my hand was on its own mission, unable to take orders from my brain anymore. I gently brushed his cheek, only two inches from his mouth, his lips. As soon as I made contact, his cheeks changed colour slightly. _Was he blushing_? I melted, but quickly gained control of myself.

"Sorry, you had a crumb on your face; it's been bothering me for the last two hours." I laughed and he smiled warmly. After we had exhausted our vocal chords for a while we decided to see if there were any interesting movies playing on cable before breaking into the DVDs.

As I surfed through the guide he stopped me, One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest was playing. It had started fifteen minutes ago, but I had seen it before so I didn't mind missing the first fifteen minutes, "It's already started, have you seen it before?"

He smiled again, "Yea, It's one of my favorites, but I haven't watched it in like a year or two."

And so we settled in to watch Randle make friends with Chief, Billy, Cheswick, Dale and Martini as well as run amuck in the hospital driving Nurse Rachted to her limits. I became uncomfortable when Chief seems Randle after the obvious lobotomy, his decision to smother him was something that always left me with mixed feelings, understanding the reasons but unsure I would be willing to take the life of a friend.

Two more hours had passed, and as the credits started to roll, my stomach growled loudly. I held it in an attempt to silence it, but my attempts were futile. My stomach had a mind of its own, growing louder the harder I tried to stop it.

Now it was Rob's turn to laugh himself into a slightly painful situation, gasping for air, stomach muscles tired from the contracting of non-stop laughing. "I guess its about time for a late lunch then," his voice was still so smooth despite being deprived of oxygen for so long, and only taking one breath.

"Eat in?" I asked heading towards the kitchen, knowing it would be easier and that my stomach probably would not wait for us to get to a restaurant and then wait for then to prepare the food. He just nodded in agreement.

After checking with him, I made us both an elaborate turkey sandwich on toasted rye, loading up the lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, as well as mustard on his and light Italian dressing on mine. We enjoyed them at my make-shift table with glasses on ice cold milk. He looked totally comfortable here, and it was hard to remember how short a time we had known each other.

Already he knew more about me and the inside of my head then any of the guys I had attended high school with, even college for that matter if you didn't count James. James had been my best friend at university, I always got the sense he wanted more then friendship but he never pushed it and I was totally unwilling to jeopardize our friendship, which was perfect. He was working in Toronto now, but we still talked regularly.

As the conversation picked back up with a renewed pace given our two hours of near silence we didn't even realize we had been sitting on the slightly uncomfortable bar stools for another two hours. As my bum went numb I stood up and he immediately followed my lead, instinctively rising at the exact same time as I had. I quickly washed the knife, plates and glasses and we sat back on my couch and continued our conversation.

I was deep in a description of the New York Public Library, which he had not had a chance to see yet. I was describing the giant curved windows, and how they let in the perfect amount of light, when he was only two inches from my face. I could feel his breath on my face; I stopped suddenly, silenced by his beautiful eyes that were so close to mine it took me a second to refocus. He looked at me, questioningly it seemed, like he was unsure if he should continue his current course of action. He was reconsidering, and I knew I didn't want that. So I made the decision, he started it but I was going to finish it.

I leaned in the remaining two inches and my lips brushed his ever so gently. I pulled back half of an inch and reaproached with my lips parted ever so slightly. He followed suit, and after several seconds of our lips dancing together he part his mouth and allowed his tongue to slip through his lips, part my lips further and suddenly greet mine. Instantly I melted, I knew nothing, saw nothing. All of my brain waves, power and nerves were directed at my lips and tongue, it was like an electric shock when our tongues met. No more intelligent thought holding me back, I began to increase the pace at which we kissed. It was still very sweet and soft, but with a stronger desire behind it.


	5. Risky Behaviour

**They've kissed! Contact has been made. Things won't rush forward from here just yet... Peyton won't allow me get get smutty. SHe is too innocent for her own good. So please read and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter Five**

It felt like we had been kissing for only a matter of seconds, but I could not remember a time when my lips were not attached to the perfect pair of lips that were sending shockwaves through my whole body. We parted for a second to gain a deep breath and we were together again. His right hand on my face, pulling me close and holding me there and his left hand has loosened my ponytail and released my hair. He was now running his hand through my slightly wavy dark hair, softly combing through it. My hands were running up and down his back, both exploring and desperate to hold him close to me.

Our pace quickened after another deep breath and his left hand had begun to tug, gently on my hair. My body reacted fiercely and a small moan escaped my lips, he countered with one of his own, deeper, louder but still somehow sweet. We continued at the same pace, and finally broke apart after what I had assumed was two or three minutes. I glanced at the clock only to learn we had been kissing for over forty minutes. My stomach plummeted, _what was I doing_?

He leaned back and combed his fingers through his hair, smiling. He chuckled to himself before finally speaking, "Maybe not to good to be true, because that was even better then I had imagined it would be."

I smiled myself and replied with a quick joking accusation, "Oh so you were planning this all along? Charm the innocent small town girl on her own in the big city, get into her apartment and pounce?"

He looked defensive at first until he looked up and saw my smile. He was too used to being careful about everything he said and did, he had told me how exhausting it was trying to analyze every possible way an action could be construed before acting, because the press would take the worst possible way and twist it even further. "I won't lie, I've wondered since you first called me Stewart what kissing you would be like. Kissing your hand, the thoughts were there. But I wasn't planning anything, honestly. I just kind of acted, watching you talk with such passion about a building that holds books, my lips took over. I almost stopped, I did stop…" He trailed off.

"Until I took advantage of you," I laughed. I was sitting on the edge of the couch now, trying to decide if I should stay or run away. _Run where? You are at YOUR apartment! _So I settled into the couch, a little more comfortable. Rob was still leaning back into the cushions, totally at ease, and his casual stance relaxed me a little more, but my heart was still racing, not to mention my head.

Without a conscious effort the conversation started up again. Casually we discussed the last book he read, his favorite foods and even began discussing the movie he was currently filming. Love story, he was the romantic lead, constantly making out with his hot blonde co-star, what a hard life. I teased gently and was countered quickly.

"Emilie is nice and all, but it is hardly making out surrounded by cameras, fifty crew members, and a hundred or more fans watching and snapping pictures," he sounded distant, then looked up at me again, "This though, this could definitely be considered making out."

And before I even had a chance to comprehend what he was saying his lips had met mine again. Very softly, and he pulled back, biting his lower lip softly as if lost deep in thought. I watched him for a fraction of a second, licked my lips in anticipation and he brought his face back to mine, still softly touching my lips, holding both sides of my face, he kissed me lips gently for a few more seconds and then pulled away looking at me, still locked between his long hands, "I love kissing you Peyton." He smiled, openly.

I laughed, this was surreal. I was twenty-two, had my own apartment in New York City. I was a university graduate. I had been through so much in my young life so far, both happy and terribly sad, but this was a first. And not just kissing an insanely beautiful movie star, with a British accent no less, but kissing anyone. This had been my first kiss. If you didn't count Kyle Underwood in the first grade, when he accosted me entering the classroom after lunch break. I had never really kissed a guy before. Did I share this with him?

I shook the thought out of my head, it was only the slightest of movements, but with him so close staring at me, with his hand on the sides of my face, and he felt the movement and looked at me questioningly. "This is unreal," I told him, being somewhat truthful.

"What is so unreal?" He asked, "You are just a girl, I am just a guy. This is natural. Simple. Perfect."

"But you look so much like Edward Cullen," I teased my smile growing as he was unsure how to react. He pulled his hands from my face, he was no longer touching me and I worried that I offended him, until he pounced.

He started tickling me, everywhere. My stomach, my armpits, my bare feet and behind my knees, how could he possibly know how insanely ticklish I was. It was my biggest weakness; my dad had often exploited it when I was younger. No one really knew that, I never let anyone close enough to me to learn how ticklish I was.

I was rolling around so much trying to escape, I fell on the floor taking Rob with me, but he didn't relent. He continued is torture until I was gasping for breath between the laughter and screams. He was laughing to, but enjoying this far more than I was. _You are enjoying this, don't even pretend,_ I told myself. Finally he gave up, but held my hands hard to the floor, he was above me, straddling me, and until this moment it had just been a more advantageous position to mount his attack, but suddenly the air had changed. There were sparks flying around us, so intensely I was worried about being electrocuted before he even began to lean towards me.

I wasn't electrocuted, and he finally leaned enough to reach my lips. There was no soft introduction this time. He made contact, hard and fast. Our lips moved together, fevered and happy. Our tongues followed suit and I again found myself lost in the moment. The seamless movement of our mouths was intoxicating, _if kissing was always like this what had I been missing_? I immediately knew kissing couldn't always be like this, I had seem enough people kissing, even when they were totally lost in the moment, walking on the beach back home. _It was never like this!_

After quite some time had lapsed he slowed his pace, removed his left hand from my wrist, and slid it down. He ran his long fingers over my bare arm since the sweater had disappeared before the tickle fight had ensued, he ran his fingers down along my side, and he stopped when he reached my hip. Ever so lightly he lifted my shirt, just a few inches, to make some contact with my skin. He grabbed my hip tightly and pressed himself down a little harder, I felt his weight more and was shocked by the feelings it provoked.

A small moan escaped my lips and in spite of myself and pulled my hand from the control of his right hand, placing them around his neck and pulling him into the kiss even further, pressing him against me even further. I didn't think it was possible but our kisses deepened, our moths widened, we explored even further into each others mouths. I was in heaven.

I took in the scent of him, and couldn't hold myself from another small moan running away with it self, meeting one of his own, which sent vibrations through my mouth. I stifled another moan and refocused on the kiss I was so enjoying.

With is right hand free, no longer restraining my hands he followed the same path down the opposite side of my body that his left hand had taken. He grabbed my hip with this side, and suddenly pulled me up. Within one second I was straddling him instead of the other way around; we were now on the couch, kissing again. Rob's hands were running up and down my back, stopping when they reached my waist, toying with the hem of my shirt, grazing underneath to gently touch the skin of my waist but never pushing it any further.

I was so lost in the moment; I didn't even hear the phone and was suddenly very disappointed when Rob pulled away. When I finally realized his phone was going off, and had been for some time I was thankful. His eyes sent an apology to me, but as disappointed as I was I was relieved for the air, and the time to think. _How to slow this down? Stop this? Is that really what you want?_

"Hey John," He answered the phone controlling his breathing, "No she isn't a stalker, she hasn't attempted to kill or rape me… yet." His eyebrow rose. And the flip-flopping stomach made a comeback with a furry.

"Yea, a while longer. The door is locked, it's a secured building. You and Clark go do something. I promise I will call you before I leave and the gruesome twosome can escort me back to the hotel," He laughed as he tried to send his body guards away. No doubt they were posted in some dark SUV within a few meters from the entrance to my building.

A moment later he hung up, "I'm sorry, I figured if I didn't answer they were likely to break through your door to make sure I was okay. I think I convinced them I am okay, but they aren't willing to both leave me unprotected, so they are getting dinner separately."

I was amazed, it was such a bizarre concept, having two grown men, well overly-grown men, following you everywhere to make sure you weren't attacked or raped. I felt such pity for him; he really couldn't have a real life.

"I can't believe you have to live like that," I said closing my eyes, "Not to have a real life anymore, not unless you are under the microscope. Rob, I'm so sorry that must be awful."

He shrugged, "It's not so bad. I'm getting used to it, and I love acting so it's all in the trade off. I just wish it wasn't so intense; I get the wanting to meet me. I'm Edward Cullen in their eyes, I get it HE is dreamy. I on the other hand am boring as all hell, but when they take it so far and chase me into the street, or throw themselves at me. It's just a little too much sometimes."

I acted without thinking again, I stood up in front of him and pulled him up to his feet and wrapped my arms around him. It was then that I realized how tall he was, no slouch myself at 5'8" I towered over most of the girls and some of the guys in my class, but he still had several inches on me. He realized I was hugging him, a pathetic attempt to comfort him, but it was all I could do for him. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned down into me, he nestled his head into the crook of my neck and shoulder. Given his height it could not have been comfortable but he sighed happily as if it was the ideal place to be.

Then he started to kiss my neck, sending shivers down my spine. He kissed sweetly and softly, and I knew I had to stop this now. If I waited I would not have the power to stop and I knew I wasn't ready to go there. I glanced at the clock and was thrown by how much time had passed, between our all encompassing conversations, movie, tickling and kissing he had been here for twelve hours, had I ever spent twelve consecutive hours with one person? I didn't think so.

As I was searching for an excuse to break Rob from kissing my collarbone that he had discovered the best thing in the world happened, his stomach growled loudly. Saved by the hunger! I pulled back; he looked embarrassed, yet still heartbreakingly beautiful.

"How about you stay here and hide and I'll grab us a pizza from across the street?" I suggested, knowing that some distance and fresh air was a good idea, for both of us probably.

"You don't know me for nothing," He laughed, "How can you feel comfortable leaving me alone in your apartment."

I paused unsure how to answer, "Well, you have far more money then I've ever had so I don't think I have to worry about you stealing anything. And you don't seem like the panty raid kind of guy. So I feel okay."

"I have a better idea," He said walking back towards the table where he had placed his phone, he hit a number of buttons in rapid succession and then closed it. "It will be here in a few minutes."

"What?" I questioned. Looking confused.

"John is grabbing it and bringing it on. I can tell they want to check on me too, two birds one stone and all that. They take their job very seriously." He chuckled, and I could tell he had a good relationship with his goon squad.

With food on the way we made our way back to the kitchen, I grabbed us two glasses and poured us each some Pepsi. Settled into the bar stool to wait for John to deliver our dinner. "So what's that like, having John and Clark follow you everywhere?" I inquired.

He shrugged, "It's not ideal, but the alternatives are far more restricting. And they don't follow me everywhere. Generally when I go to a restaurant or bar they stay outside, I invited them in last night because it felt utterly mad to be in a pub alone, while two grown men wait for me. When I'm not filming they usually only have one on duty, today was a weird day, we were originally scheduled to film, but the B Film crew needed scenic shots so we got the day off, so rather than go have fun I have my little posse."

As he talked I began to understand how completely sad this situation was, the insane celebrity obsessed public was ruining any chance of a real life this man had, and he was getting used to the idea. He was accepting it, because it seemed to go along with his chosen profession, and while he didn't like it or even understand it, he shrugged it off. I was grateful I had never been apart of that public, with any celebrity. That I didn't even indulge in tabloid magazines or blogs. Thankful I had realized how ridiculous it was, I had no guilt in his situation. But I still felt so bad for him.

John delivered our pizza, along with a six pack of Stella, and politely declined my invitation inside. He was gone as quick as he had come. And I was alone with Rob again, trying to figure out the least embarrassing way to eat a giant Brooklyn style slice of pizza, I decided it didn't really matter, as I watched Rob dig into his first slice folding it in half and diving in.

We ate, and I managed to get through the one giant slice with ease, or so I thought. Five minutes after I had eaten my slice and Rob had downed two he burst out laughing, "You have sauce on your nose. I can't believe you couldn't see it! I was waiting for you to notice, but … you… didn't …" He shook with laughter.

I reached up to wipe it off quickly, not enjoying the laughter at my expense but was stopped by his hand, that was holding a napkin. He closed the distance between us by walking around the counter, and gently wiped my nose clean, and then leaned down and planted a kiss on the tip of my nose. Sparks again ran through me. "All better," He stated, evidently proud of his work.

Then he kissed my lips, sweetly and gently slightly parting his lips, I felt his warm breath inside my mouth and then he pulled away, "I should probably be going."

I realized how late it was, and given my unconscious desire to mess up the subway trip I really needed to get to sleep now if I had any chance of making it to work on time. _How can you let him leave?_ I asked myself pleadingly.

We walked towards the door, and he stopped leaning on the wall, "So, I really enjoyed myself today Peyton. And not just because you are a phenomenal kisser, although I'm sure you already knew that. Even if we had never kissed, it was a dream come true to spend a whole day getting to be myself, not worrying about what someone would say about it, or what kind of pictures would be taken." He was looking towards the ground, something he seemed to do whenever he got serious.

He glanced up, but only slightly, I could tell he was judging my reaction through his eyelashes, but I could not see his eyes. I could not speak, my throat had closed. This perfect, beautiful man, who had been everywhere in the world, was telling me I was a good kisser, _no not good phenomenal_, and that this day with me, just relaxing in my tiny studio apartment was a dream come true. I could not speak.

"Peyton," He said looking up now, staring at my face, I nodded in response still unable to speak, "Can I see you again?"

I nodded, my throat had opened but I didn't trust myself to be able to form words quite yet. I was confused, I was not boy-crazy, I didn't get nervous when a guy paid attention to me, I shrugged them off, got rid of them, I did not get nervous. But something about the perfect face, wounded eyes and the way he had kissed me, all combined with that smooth English accent had me lost in myself.

"Okay, I will call you later on in the week when filming is a little more firmed up, and I know when I am free," He smiled, an open genuine smile. And then he leaned in to me again, "Do you mind?"

My head was swirling again but I managed to shake a quick no, and he continued his approach. His lips met mine very softly, they moved together with mine, with no sense of rush or urgency. I wanted to feel his tongue again, but couldn't ruin the perfection of this moment. Finally after an eternity I felt him smile and whisper "Phenomenal" still making contact with my lips.

He turned, unlocked the door and smiled, "I will talk to you soon. And thanks."


	6. Running Away With Herself

**So this one is a little different... please let me know what you think... PLEASE!**

**Chapter Six**

After Rob left I was stunned into submission. I flopped on the couch, and realized the cushion smelled of him. I had to get away from his scent, and I also had to have a shower to get ready for work in the morning. I liked being there early, before any of the editors arrived so I could have their schedules prepared and coffees ready, given my dislike for keeping with proper subway schedules I always showered at night so that it was one less thing to worry about in the morning.

The steam of the shower felt perfect, it helped clear my head and made me realize that this had to remain platonic. Rob was a great guy, funny, witty and so smart, he would make a great friend, but I couldn't let us kiss again. This would crush me, and he would move on. I'm sure he had these experiences all the time, but I knew I was different and though having Robert Pattinson as your first kiss that was a great story. Robert Pattinson as your first heartbreak, that was just pathetic. I can imagine the 'you should have known better's and 'Haven't you read the stories about him?' No I hadn't but I was assuming, given his fear of being misjudged that in someway or another, there were probably playboy stories out there.

As I turned the blow dryer on myself I shook my head, there was no chance for heart break. There was no chance, because there wasn't going to be a relationship. I knew there was no way her could want that. He was caught up in the moment, enjoying the relaxing day after weeks; months even of pure stress and acting everywhere he went, unable to be himself. He got caught up in the moment, and that was it.

I was boring; I was a bookworm from a small town. Because of these characteristics I did not know who he was and this is what he craved but it had nothing to do with me, just what I represented, freedom. I was okay with this because anything more would only end up hurting me, and I REALLY didn't want to go there. I'd been hurt before, granted it was a different kind of hurt, but I did not want to go through any process of heartbreak again. I could not.

I shook all thoughts of the weekend out of my head as I straightened my hair, and finally at 12:45 I crawled into bed and was asleep within minutes. However it wasn't a restful sleep, I had dreams about him all night long.

In the first it was simply us in the Old Castle, talking abut books, him sitting across from me, flashing that smile. We discussed everything, but I couldn't help but focus on his lips. Soft, perfect lips.

It went downhill fast, as I remembered him wiping pizza sauce off my nose, and kissing it once cleaned off, him kissing me softly, sweetly and innocently. I was still in control at this point, these dreams more or less remembering the events of the past day and a half.

The third dream woke me with a start, I sat up instantly, my chest heaving and I was glistening with a thin layer of sweat. We had been watching TV on my couch, sitting so close the air was thick. We were side by side, arms touching, legs touching, but still and stiff. Suddenly a commercial broke into the program we had been watching and he was looking at me, my dream self turned towards him and we met. Your lips fast, fevered and on a mission. Within in seconds we were standing, our arms raking over each others bodies. My arms went up his back, into his hair running my fingers through and I began to tug. As I pulled gently, he let a groan slip from his mouth into mine and this spurred the dream-me, I bit his lower lip and tugged with a little more force.

As I played in his hair, his hands never stopped moving, on my face, in my hair, scratching my neck gently, down my back, and back up. He moved around and his hand ran down my bare arms, up my sides, feeling my ribcage, he brought them back to my waist and pulled me into him, hard. I knew where this was going and was nervous, but dream-me was anything but as she reached for his shirt buttons, never breaking the kiss even for a second. As she expertly maneuvered her way through the buttons and within a few seconds his shirt was gone, thrown in the pile on the floor.

The revelation of shirtless Rob caught me and the dream-me off guard. Somehow he was even more perfect, the planes of his chest, the long lean abdomen. He was not ripped the way you saw of other movie stars his age. He had a real body, but so much better at the same time. At this point dream me broke the kiss, stared at Rob and then turned holding his hand and led him to the bed.

With a confidence that I knew did not exist within me, she pushed him down on the center of the bed and crawled on top of him, and while she was still fully dressed, dream me made it clear that would not remain the case for long. She kissed him with even more force then had occurred moment earlier and slowly moved around to his neck, and nibbled on his left ear. He groaned, "Peyton, you are killing me."

As she teased his lips, neck and ears for several more minutes his hands were continuing to move about freely raking my/her back, grasping at my thighs, tugging my hair gently and holding my neck, pulling me in when he needed my mouth to meet his. He then reached down and toyed with the hem of my shirt, but rather than stopping at that as he had done in real life, he lifted my shirt up to reveal as much as my skin that was possible without breaking contact. He had a renewed pace as he rubbed, stroked and scratched my back, and finally began to run his fingers along the back of my bra, tentative to actually unclasp the garment.

Dream-me broke away suddenly, and just when I saw something of me that I recognized. She sat up swiftly, but quickly scared me again as she rotated her hips gently making contact with Rob's most private parts. Even through his jeans and she and I could feel the reaction and though I had no control over dream-me my head was yelling at her to stop.

This was not dream-me's plan at all, and she began to kiss Rob's neck, then collar bone, then the planes of his chest, his ribs, and his stomach. My stomach did a flip-flop to end all flip-flops when I realized where dream-me was going with this. She smiled a smile I did not recognize up towards Rob's eager face, as she began to unbutton his pants. Within a few seconds the jeans were gone, thrown far across the room, landing near the shirt they had deposited long before.

Another groan escaped Rob's lips as he anticipated what was to come, but dream-me was interested in teasing him some more. She again straddled him in the most intimate of positions. Very little material between them, thin black boxer briefs, thin cotton yoga pants and one more layer of sheer boy shorts. She rotated he hips again, harder with more force this time. The moan this time was duplicated by both simultaneously, and dream-me had her fun and again slowly made her way down. Kissing his stomach, hips, thighs, before slipping the boxers out of the way, with the help of Robs raised hips.

Her breath caught in her throat as did mine, Perfect. And then I was shocked at myself. Despite the unfamiliar territory, I was taken by his beauty, all over his body. And from that moment forward I enjoyed the show provided by that beautiful man, and a girl who looked liked me, but had more confidence then I could ever dream of.

Dream-me took him into her hands, and began to touch him in what seemed to be just the right way, eliciting a series of groans from Robs open mouth. It didn't take long to realize this would not be enough for either of them. She glanced up with a smile I could comprehend and then it began.

She lowered her mouth above his, his what? His manhood? His special place? His No-no place? His cock? No word serious, dirty or silly was enough to describe the perfection of this man lying in front of me/her. She place her lips firmly around him, but keeping close the tip, flicking her tongue, back and forth in circles, driving him wild as she teased the place with the most nerve endings. Finally allowing him to relax momentarily and cease bucking his hips, she took all of him in her mouth and he hit the back of her throat. She began to hum and moan, the vibrations sending shockwaves through both of them and Rob began to tighten his eyes, lost in the feelings, the pleasures entertaining his lower half.

"Phenomenal," he murmured as dream-me moved about increasing the speed at which she tasted him, enjoyed him, and pleased him. He grabbed at her hair and began to help control the speed, his moans becoming more frequent. "Fucking phenomenal… Oh… Peyton… Oh… My… God… I'm … Going… to …" And he stopped speaking works and with a sudden groan he released, and dream-me took it all with a smile. That same smile I didn't recognize. She tucked him back into his boxers which had just been pushed down out of the way and took her place, lying next to perfection.

I don't know if the moment was over, but that was when I woke up, breathing heavy, chest heaving and glistening with sweat. I was shocked, surprised and strangely disappointed that it was over. That thought caught me more off-guard then the dream had. The way I had felt when he pressed into me the previous afternoon, while kissing me, my mind had began to wander down the track that would have lead to the bedroom had I allowed it.

I was awake, that much was sure. I was not going back to sleep I knew that, but when I glanced at the clock and it was only 4:17 I growled at my sub-conscious, and threw my pillow at the clock. I would need another shower, nearly dripping in sweat. It was good it was so early I had time to re-do my hair and get ready for work, full make up and a killer outfit. I would still beat all the senior editors to work and look impressive when I did so.

After trying to process my dream once more, I gave up and hopped into the shower, the hot water immediately calmed me down. I relaxed and set about getting ready, redoing my hair. This was not my favorite task, but having hair that was neither straight nor curly I had to do something to it, and it usually straightened better than it curled. So flat iron in hand, I began the tedious task of taming my hair. Music blaring from my ipod's docking station. I thought I heard a chime but chalked it up to some previously unheard note in the song. I finished polishing my hair, got to look good for your internship, applied some soft make up and went to grab a quick breakfast.

Just then the alarm on my phone started to buzz, it was 6 o'clock. Time to wake up I thought sarcastically. As I went to close the phone I noticed a tiny envelope in the top corner, of the screen. A text message, no one sent me test messages, except James, but there was no way he was up at this time. He rarely saw nine o'clock, unless someone died.

I flew into a panic as I went to the message screen, relieved and surprised when I was met with a number that was unknown but looked familiar. And a message that stated,

**I know its early, I was thinking about you. Wondered if I had crossed your mind. **

_**Phenomenal.**_

**-Rob**

I almost dropped my phone- again. If this kept up, I would have to make him buy me a new phone. Did I respond? _And tell him what? That I had an incredibly hot dream where I blew him within and inch of his life. _As soon as the thought was out I clasped my hand over my mouth, shocked and surprised at myself. Though I had said nothing out loud I was embarrassed, covered my mouth and blushed a radiant shade of red.

I sighed and typed, taking me a long time, I was not accustomed to texting, whenever James sent a message I usually called him and gave him shit for not bothering to have a real conversation with me.

**You are going to kill your Hollywood rep being up at 6 am. It's not later in the week…**

**-Peyton**

I was totally unsure how to respond. Last night I had gone to bed, resolved. Friends, that was it if that at all. Somehow it had melted away completely when he reached out and told me he was thinking about me.

I waited to a response while I prepared some fruit salad and yogurt, topped it with some granola. Just as I settled onto my bar stool, my phone buzzed.

**I know, I couldn't help it. I woke up thinking about you, your kisses, and your knees. I want to see you again. Lunch?**

**-Rob**

My breath caught but I responded quicker.

**I have work today, and lunch on the street in the city might not be wise. Given the attention I'm likely to attract. I wouldn't want to embarrass you.**

**-Peyton**.

**Where is your office?**

**-Rob**

**Corner of E 22****nd**** and 3****rd****… why?**

**-P**

I was no good at this texting thing, I shortened my goodbye.

**What time is your lunch?**

**-R**

I laughed as he took my lead. I shook my head. _Stop this, you have to stop this_.

**1:00… what are you up to?**

**-P**

**Just be outside then and I'll text you the particulars… I can't wait to see you.**

**-Rob**

I melted, three days in a row. Him initiating the contact each time. How could I possibly resist that smooth British accent, the sweet behaviour, and those perfect lips? _I would distance myself tomorrow_. Today I would enjoy being chased. I tensed, this was so not me, it was more like the dream-me.

I finished my breakfast and glanced at myself in the mirror. Another great thing about my impromptu wake up I had chosen a killer outfit for meeting a sexy actor on my lunch break, without knowing that was on the books.

I was wearing a button up sleeveless blouse; it had some ruffles running up a vertical line on each side of my ribs, covering my breasts. It fit snug, but not tight, it was fitted for me perfectly. Below I had decided to wear my black pinstripe skirt I had worn on my first day. I would not get lost, and have to walk ten blocks in this. I would not I was certain. The tights, the black pumps and a few silver bangles finished the outfit off, polished. My hair was swept into a sleek pony-tail fastened at the base of my neck and hung more than half way down my back.

I nodded in approval; I would look great for the senior editors, polished and professional. And I would make the "normal guy" look a little too long. A sly smile swept across my face and when I caught sight of it in the mirror I was shocked. It was the dream-me looking back at me, happy but so different from anything I could remember. _What was it about this guy?_


	7. Restaurant Romance

**Hope you are enjoying it so far. Please let me know what you like and what you don't. **

**Chapter Seven**

The clock was ticking by mercilessly. Time going so slowly that I went downstairs and checked three other clocks to make sure the time was right. The senior editors I was interning for had an extra long lunch. They left at 11:30 and came back at 2:30. They usually met with clients, potential clients. Occasionally I would attend a meeting with them but usually there was little business conducted and I was unnecessary.

12:47 my will caved just as my phone buzzed on my desk.

**Outside yet? I miss you.**

**-Rob**

How did he know what to say, the perfect message to take away any part of me that was reminding my conscious self of why this was crazy? Though all he had never said anything other then he enjoyed kissing me, I had begun to see signs that he was in the same place as I was. But he was an actor, he got paid a lot of money to convince people you are someone you aren't. I shook the negative thoughts out of my head and focused on the positive. The fact that we'd only known each other two days, and he couldn't stop texting me despite being on set, shooting a big film that was sure to make him an even bigger star.

**On my way down… do I go anywhere specific when I get there? **

**-P**

**Clark will direct you to the proper location ;)**

**-Rob**

I was getting out of the elevator in the lobby as I received this, intrigued and confused. I stepped out into the street and saw my escort from Saturday evening, he offered me an arm. "Hello, Miss Harper, if you would come with me."

I took his arm, unsure of what else to do. We walked a block and a half and he guided me into a small restaurant that was empty. "Is this what we pay you for, to steal girls from me? I'm disappointed Clark." The smooth voice broke out from the corner of the small dining room.

Clark laughed lightly, they obviously had a good relationship and he released my hand and retreated from the dimly lit restaurant.

I laughed as I walked towards him, he was already standing and had a chair pulled out in front of him. He intended to be a gentleman, and I was more than okay with that decision. He gently pushed the chair in and sat in the chair beside me rather than across from me.

"So what is this about?" I asked gesturing towards the empty restaurant. "You just walk in and they kick everyone out?"

He smiled, that open honest grin. _Nothing like the grin in my dream last night… STOP it… focus on reality right now please._ "No, as a matter of fact they don't open until three, but the owner is a friend of our producer and he pulled a favor. Got a discrete waiter and cook to come in early and TAA-DAA."

I was impressed even though I didn't want to be, "Normal guys can't just open a restaurant hours before they regularly open."

He shrugged, "So I'm not completely normal. I do like some of the perks of my job. I told you that it wasn't all bad. It's pretty fucking fantastic when I get to spend an awesome lunch hour with a phenomenal woman." He was looking down again. Examining the table cloth with such intensity you wouldn't have know he had just been speaking.

"Rob," I said softly, "What is this exactly." Immediately I regretted saying anything yet I couldn't stop myself, "I mean I know you don't owe me anything, we've only known each other for like what –two days? I'm just trying to understand, we plan an afternoon of relaxing and you show up five hours early with breakfast, and you kiss me. I mean you really, really kiss me. You've been talking to me all day despite being on set; I'm just trying to understand because this is a little strange for me. Uncharted territory if you will." I finally got my rambling under control and joined him staring at the table.

He took in a deep breath, "Peyton, I don't know what to say. I mean I really like being around you, I feel great being around you. You are so smart and funny and … gorgeous in a way that you don't even know. And you let me be me, with no unrealistic expectations. But my life, it doesn't lend well to anything real. Generally I hide in my hotel room lately because I can't handle the crowds, but Saturday I went into the Old Castle looking for a taste of home, even though technically it's an Irish bar, it was close enough and I see a girl, reading an incredible book and I haven't been able to look back."

His eyes came off the table and met mine at the same time that he reached for my hand. "Peyton, I know this isn't fair of me to ask but don't run away. We will take this slowly, whatever this is. And if you feel uncomfortable with anything, the situation, my situation you call it over. Simple as that."

I couldn't help but melt, he was perfect. Beautiful, honest, open and sweet. And he was interested in spending time with me. Boring old, Peyton. Nerdy, weird, bookworm Peyton. I couldn't say no. And he said it himself, slow. And I could call an end to whatever it was whenever it felt too much. I knew this was silly, but how could I not. He was far to genuine not to trust, trust him, trust that this would not end horribly.

The rest of the lunch passed by far to fast. The food was incredible, homemade tasting which was rare for a lot of restaurants. I went comfort food all the way, I had tomato soup and grilled cheese. But had stolen a few bites of Rob's burger. We laughed about the differences between how North Americans and English dress their burgers. I had been sure to correct his American generalization. Given that we were living in New York, I understood he forgot that I was Canadian.

Long before I wanted to be I was reminded that it was ten minutes to two and I had to get back to work. He walked me towards the door of the restaurant, the blinds still shut, and he stopped me and smiled. "I know this is crazy, but what in life worth having isn't a little crazy." He winked, and brought back the stomach flip-flop.

And then his lips were on mine, softly, sweetly, gently. It felt perfect but I couldn't help but think about my dream that the frenzied pace Rob and dream-me had kissed. I knew that this was great right now; it was where I needed to be.

And he stopped far to soon for me. I was really enjoying this whole kissing thing, and I sighed out loud not wanting to go back to work.

"I am a bad influence on you," He smiled, "Keeping you from your job and what have you. I have to be going too, you leave first. I'll be seeing you soon." He gave me one quick peck and I headed out into the sunny sky.

Before I had walked ten feet my phone buzzed.

**Do you know how hard it was to stop kissing you? You just lived up to all my hot teacher dreams.**

**-Rob**

I didn't answer, didn't feel it required an answer. But there was a huge smile on my face and my walk was a little faster and bouncier as I walked back through the street and made it to my office building in no time.

The rest of the day at work passed by uneventfully. Time sped by thankfully due the big workloads left from vacationing employees. I kept busy until I realized it was nearly six o'clock and almost everyone else had gone home at five. It was not uncommon to work past 'quitting time' I really enjoyed my job, and was happy when I was immersed in a project.

I sighed and shut the computer down, and prepared myself for home. I was not looking forward to the subway ride, _What the hell, I'll take a cab. It's not all the way across town_, I rationalized.

As I stood waiting for the library to come up from the lobby I felt my phone. I smiled without thinking, I hadn't heard from him since I left him at lunch and was curious what his day was like.

**How horrible is it, that I miss you already?**

**-Rob**

Another smile crept across my face. He was utterly irisistable**. **

**Not horrible at all, pathetic maybe. But who can blame you? I am something special.**

**-P**

**Special can't cover it, Phenomenal. I can still feel your kiss. **

**-Rob**

**You are delusional.**

**-P**

**Crazy makes the world go 'round. About to go back to film a new scene. I'll talk to you soon. **

**-Rob**

I laughed and closed my phone, tossing it in my leather handbag. I reached the street hailed a cab with a confidence of a local, and made it home before I lost control.

My breathing sped up, my head was spinning. I was lost. How in the world did this happen. Three days ago I was perfectly content in my little cocoon. And now I couldn't get this guy off of my mind. I was literally intoxicated by him, and then I laughed and started repeating Twilight lines of dialogue in my head, "You are like a drug to me. My own personal brand of heroin."

I sighed and went about my normal evening routine. I made a quick salad for dinner and tossed in some pre-cooked sliced chicken in to it, I ate in front of the TV and turned to the news. CNN had nothing exciting to report, nothing different then three days ago anyway. I flipped to a local news channel, listened to a report on a murder, three muggings, and one attempted rape that had occurred last night. I was still not used to the violence that occurred here on a daily basis. My small town had very little violent crime, hell we had two police officers. Even London had nothing on New York.

I decided to get active, and pulled out my Wii Fit, did a Yoga circuit and then had some fun with the hula hoop. I had gotten progressively better at my exercise routine since moving to a city where I knew no one, and the animated balance board made me feel guilty for not getting on it yesterday. After I had a glistening of sweat from my fifteen minutes of hula hoping, I heard a buzzing coming from my phone. It wasn't intermittent like a text message, it was a call. I ran and grabbed it quickly.

"Hello," I answered breathless. It was amazing how much effort a video game could demand.

The voice on the other end of the phone was shocked at my attempt to gain some breath, "Pee-pee honey are you okay?"

"Dad you really need to start using my full name," I laughed at the nickname I had received when I was just a toddler, "And I'm fine. Was just using my wii fit and it took a little out of me." I sat down slowly gaining control of my breathing.

"Hun, you should be out and about. I hate the thought of you stuck in that apartment all the time," He sighed. Despite that this had been my self-chosen pattern since the accident, he still refused to accept that I liked being around myself. That I liked my books and the worlds created there.

"I'm not here all the time, work eats up a lot of my day, and because I still crew up the subway trip at least once a day I walk around A LOT! And the weekends I get out and see the city. Friday I went out for dinner, Saturday I went for a big long walk, saw some of the architecture. Had dinner again. I'm living Dad, honest," I tried to reassure him leaving out some details, like my walk on Saturday had been to the library.

"And Sunday?" He pressed.

I smiled at the memory of how my Sunday was spent, "Sunday was a lazy day, tidied a bit, watched some old movies. Relaxed. Work is awesome but it wears me down a bit. I like to unwind, you get that right?"

"I just wish you were making some friends," He said with a slight sigh to his voice still, "You are so smart and funny. Its really unfair to humanity that you keep all that to yourself."

"I'm making friends Dad, one of the other interns at the office and I have plans to go to a movie soon. I met this guy at the pub that I like to eat at, he seems funny," I said instantly regretting using the word guy

"Guy? And what does this guy do…?"

"Dad," I warned, "It's not like that he is just a friend. He's an actor I guess you would say. But he's a friendly face in the city, we had lunch today. That's it. Don't read anymore into it."

"Actor... huh? So he's unemployed then. Please be careful hun, before you know it he will be crashing at your place, eating all your food," He chuckled a little bit.

"Anyway, how are things up in Port Dad? How's Nana?" I asked trying to steer the conversation to friendlier territory. I was curious how things were going there, I missed the beach so much, I missed my Dad, I missed my Nana and he crazy jack Russell Charles.

"Nan is good, that woman has me beat hands down, and she and Charles are out walking at least four hours a day. She says it's the only way to keep him relatively calm when she has him home, but that woman is a force to be reckoned with," He laughed as he thought about his mother.

We wrapped up our conversation relatively quickly, with only one more mention of keeping unemployed actors out of my fridge and off my couch. I really didn't think I'd have to worry about him exploiting me. Hearing his voice was good, I hadn't talked to him since last Wednesday. He had his hotel booked for the trip in August; Nan was very excited but trying to find a pet hotel that was willing to take Charles in for the week. All the local ones had experienced him before and refused.

My Dad's call had interrupted my drive, and I decided I would do some strength training tomorrow and hop in the shower. This was my third in less than twenty-four hours. I couldn't help but think about the dream that had woken me up this morning, and the feeling and emotions stirred up in me again.

I leaned my head against the shower wall, wondering what this mean. I had never had these thoughts before. Never had these feelings, desires or dreams for that matter. And then I had the Angel-Devil moment that I've seen in so many Sylvester and Tweety cartoon. One side of me was screaming GO FOR IT, with such ferocity and intensity that it was hard to turn it down and hear the other side.

The other side was more polite, subdued. It simply reminded me of who I was. I was a girl who never rushed into anything, who lived life on her terms. I was a girl who kept to herself, and enjoyed it that way. If you don't let people in, you won't rely on them and then they can't leave you. I was a girl who had high moral standards of herself and those in her life. I was twenty-two and I was a virgin.


	8. Revisiting the scene of the crime

**Chapter Eight**

I woke up Tuesday morning after a restful night's sleep. If I'd had a dream I did not remember what it was. Rob had called me before I went to sleep, he was hiding out in his hotel room and I immediately felt bad that he was forced to hide. It was ridiculous that people who claim to love these people did these things to them. Did they not understand what their actions were causing? No I answered myself, they didn't stop and think about the consequences of their need to touch Robert Pattinson's left forearm. After talking to him, I couldn't simply fall asleep, my head as spinning and my breathing at a pace that was far from relaxing. I read a few chapter of Rebecca and eventually decided I could fall asleep.

Work was uneventful, but went by fast. I had to deliver a few things to a printers a few blocks away near the end of the day, the normal delivery person had forgotten to get the items from our offices on the seventh floor so I was sent out. As I walked by newsstands, billboards and stores I began to see what Rob was talking about. He really was everywhere, magazine covers speculating his relationship status, twilight merchandise, there was even a New Moon billboard up already. How did I not notice all of this before?

As if on cue my phone went off.

**Old Castle tonight? Seven?**

**-Rob**

**I was just looking at your face Mr. Normal guy. You are surrounding me! **

**-P**

**You didn't answer my question. And I thought you weren't into celebrity culture?**

**-Rob**

**I'm not, was taking a walk. And I can see your face in 12 different spots from where I stand right now. Old Castle huh?**

**-P**

**I want to see you. Please? My treat?**

**-Rob**

I laughed, I really wasn't playing hard to get but I'm sure that's how it came off. I was stalling, trying to decide the ramifications of another dinner with Rob, seeing him everyday since we met. _Shouldn't we be pacing things, slow remember?_ I sighed knowing there was no point; I wanted to see him as much as he seemed to want to see me.

**Old Castle… Seven. But MY treat.**

**-P**

**You are too good to be true. I'll see you soon.**

**-Rob**

_Not soon enough_ I sighed to myself before realizing it was already 4:30. I hurried my pace, knowing the delivery had to get to the printers before five. I had plenty of time and had returned to the office and my desk by 4:50. My boss was waiting for me and a lump rose in my throat, I felt like I had been doing a good job. Always working extra hard to make up for my denseness when it came to subway schedules, and thankfully I messed up more often on the way home not making me late for work. I thought I got a long great with the senior editors was interning for, helpful, hard-working and thoughtful they had told me. So why was the Matt from HR sitting on the side of my desk, waiting for me?

Matt Banner was fairly young, around thirty. He was only slightly taller than me, 5'10" I would guess but had a confidence about his that made his seem taller. His short brown hair was maintained perfectly, and he had warm brown eyes that were usually friendly, but in this situation I could not look past his crossed arms to try and discover his intentions.

"Hello Mr. Banner," I greeted with a smile in spite of my nerves, unsure what else to do. _Start packing my stuff?_

"I've told you before Peyton, Matt is fine. I want you to think about me as more a friend then your boss," He started, "You need to be able to come to me with problems and if you think of me like your high school principle you can't do that."

"I'm not having any problems," I said quickly, "I love it here. I mean I wish the subway was simpler, but that can't be helped and I'm sure I'll get the hang of it."

He laughed; we had discussed this lightly the second time I was late. "I know that Peyton. You are fitting in great here. Everyone loves you!"

"I don't understand, what is this about then…?" I asked my voice breaking.

He smiled warmly but didn't put my nerves at ease. "Well, you are doing incredible. Really Peyton, you impress everyone. Your drive, your passion, and your professionalism. It's stunning in someone so fresh out of school; maybe Western should share some of their teaching plans with some schools down here because it is clearly you are perfect for this job."

I smiled, this was not the negative conversation I have anticipated when I saw Matt sitting on my desk, and instead of being fired I was being pumped with compliments, "Umm… Matt. What is this about? I doubt you spend ten minutes complimenting every intern?"

He laughed gently, "No, no we don't Peyton. There is a bit of an opportunity that has come up. Have you met Jenna Mercer yet?"

I thought for a moment, but shook my head. He continued, "Well she is pregnant and was put on bed rest today for the sake of her and the baby. She wasn't supposed to start maternity leave for another two months so we were quite unprepared for this. She is a junior editor in the non-fiction department. We were panicking a little bit, but then Malcolm suggested you fill in."

My head spun, Malcolm was the editor who had been here longer than anyone else. He was at the top of his game, I was always intimidated by him, terrified of messing up, and he suggested me for a real editing job, when I'd only been here three and a half weeks. My stomach did another flip-flop for an entirely different reason then it had the last few days.

Matt continued, "So if you are interested you could start shadowing Kelsey tomorrow and if all go well begin on Monday. We wouldn't be throwing you to the wolves, Kelsey has agreed to help you out in anyway you need and she shared an office with Jenna so it works perfectly. I understand that this is huge and probably a little scary, but it's a great opportunity and if all goes well you will be set Peyton."

"Yes," I blurted out, "I would love too! I mean, Wow. This is just a little overwhelming I thought you were here to fire me and now a real editing job. I won't let you down!"

Matt smiled, "Fire you? You are the best intern we've had since I've been here. So tomorrow morning meet me in my office, and we will get you settled into your office and introduce you to Kelsey. You will love her! She is very easy to get along with."

Matt had insisted I did not stay late again today, he had instructed me to go celebrate but do so in moderation because tomorrow would be a busy day. Thankful I had dinner plans I went straight home and changed. To get ready for a celebration.

I changed quickly into a pair of dark jeans that were fitted and looked great but were so comfortable. I put on a purple tank top that had metallic threads woven through it very subtly and shimmered just a little. I tossed on a black satin blazer that was a splurge I treated myself too when I got the intern job.

Then I pulled out my phone, dialing an all too familiar number. He answered after only one ring, "Hey beautiful!"

"Hey James," I greeted cheerfully. My voice a few octaves higher then normal I was sure.

He was surprised, "What are you so perky about? Did you finally get laid?"

My sexual status was a constant joke for James who couldn't believe it when I revealed to him when we became closer friends our second year. He'd constantly offered to help me out and just get it over with, since it wasn't a religious choice or a desire to wait until marriage. I'd politely declined, he was my best friend and I wasn't going to mess that up. Besides I wanted to have a rush of emotions, to know that I couldn't keep my hands of a guy. I loved James dearly, but it just wasn't that way with him.

"Of course you would bring up sex. You know there is more to the world than sex right?" I laughed, "No nothing has changed on that front, but I do have some awesome news!"

"You got fired and are coming back home to Canada?" I could hear the smile in his voice despite the negativity of being fired. I knew he missed me and I missed him so much too. He was trying to come down for a long weekend during the Civic holiday weekend, the first week of August. Unlike my Dad and Nan he was cool crashing on my couch.

"Thanks jerk. Glad you think so much of my skills. No as a matter of fact I got promoted!" I exclaimed.

"What? P that's incredible! What's it been three weeks?" He said sharing in my happiness, I knew had had been joking, "So you did get laid. Who did you have to sleep with you pull that off?"

"You are the only one who feels the need to sleep their way to the top silly boy," I laughed, "I got promoted partly of desperation, a girl had to take early maternity leave but they chose me because of my hard work, passion and professionalism." I smiled thinking about Matt complimenting me when I thought I was going to be fired.

We talked a little more, discussed his coming trip and his latest female friend, he never had girlfriends they were female friends, or female callers. I shook my head thinking about some of James' more interesting quirks.

I called my Nana to share my good news but she was more interesting in my new actor boyfriend. My dad had told her about our conversation and she instead decided we must be a couple. I tried to convince her this was not the case, she just insisted on meeting him when she came for her visit.

I glanced at the clock and it was only 6:30 so I called my dad to share the news with him myself rather than hear it second hand from my Nan. He was very pleased, but I could sense a slight twinge of disappointment. I knew he was not on board 100% with the New York plan, he wanted me close to home but he was supportive. He wished me good luck on my first say as an editor and then said goodbye, nice quick tidy phone call.

I sighed and made my way out of my apartment, grabbing my wallet on the way and locked the door. It only took five minutes to get to the Old Castle so I made it there early, hoping to pick out my table and try to relax before Rob arrived.

I walked in slowly trying to tame my racing heart beat that was speeding in anticipation, and was stunned to see him there sitting in my booth, at only 6:45. I smiled and strolled over, "Someone is early, did I keep you waiting long?"

He smiled as he stood up to greet me, "No I just got here two minutes ago. I was getting antsy," he told me blushing. I loved how honest he was even if it embarrassed himself slightly.

"So lets get something do drink, we are celebrating tonight!" I exclaimed waving at Heather who had watched me enter.

He lifted his right eyebrow, "And what pre-tell are we celebrating on this fine evening?"

I smiled as I finally took a seat in the booth across from him, though it was hard to pull myself away from the hug he had embraced me in, I wanted to see his face when I told him my good news, although I wasn't sure why. In reality we barely knew each other even though it felt like we'd known each other for ages.

"Well, I got promoted today. Which is fantastic because I've only been an intern there for three weeks," I beamed, "I'm sure it was because they were desperate because a girl had to take early maternity leave, and they were in need of someone right away. But they chose me. My boss told me I was the best intern they'd ever had."

He was beaming more than I was somehow, "Peyton that is incredible! Congratulations! You must be simply ecstatic!"

His enthusiasm was real, he was truly happy for me. The way only an old friend could be, he was not feigning interest like someone who you'd only known a matter of days typically would. I sat there, baffled and confused, totally unsure how I was sitting in this situation. And how was I letting myself get deeper involved in this situation?

He grabbed my hand before I realized what was happening and gave me a kiss. Light and simple, on the top of my right hand. He smiled, widely, "I'm so glad you shared this with me tonight. So glad I can be a part of this with you."

He didn't look away this time like he usually did whenever the conversation turned serious or emotional. He stared right at me with those piercing steel blue eyes. I nearly melted into a puddle right there. I tried to regulate my breathing and smiled, "I'm glad you are here too."

The evening wore on, casually we talked about recent events, his filming schedule which was picking up a little bit over the next few days, and we talked about the requirements of the new job I would be occupying. It was way to easy to talk to him, to be with him, making it very hard to rationalize staying away from him. It didn't help that he was totally beautiful in an almost unnatural way.

We finished out meals; he finished his second beer which I politely declined. We discussed my progress in the novel which was slower than it would have been if he hadn't been occupying a large portion of my time. I shifted my weight, the wooden bench of the booth starting to make my rear sore and nearing numb.

"I don't want you to leave," He said looking at me in a pleading voice; he had noticed my shift and guessed the reason behind it.

"Well, I'm not tired yet, but this wooden bench in beating me up a little," I sighed and glanced down, "But I don't want the night to end yet." I hade taken a cue from him, looking away when I didn't want to embarrass myself, a little afraid of his reaction.

"We could hand out at your place for a while," He shrugged as I looked back up, "If you don't mind."

I smiled, "That sounds perfect, should we go separately?" As I spoke I grabbed for the check that had been waiting on the edge of the table, but he beat me to it.

"I know you said your treat, but that wouldn't be fair. It was your celebration night, please?" I couldn't refuse the sentiment or those stunning eyes. "And its your call, I don't mind if someone sees us together. But I totally understand if you don't want that brought down on you."

I pondered for a minute, "I'll head out now, it will give me a chance to hide the post-its from the last two days," I laughed as I remembered there were at least four new ones, reminding me to pick up milk, buy new flip-flops, get a new suit for work and buy an extra blanket for James blanket.

He gave me a kiss, light and gentle and as I went to turn away to head out he pulled me in, tight. His lips were on mine in an instant, pressing down hard. He relaxed slightly as he opened his lips, mine followed suite immediately. His arms tight against my back, not reaching or searching just holding me close to him.

Just as I began to get light headed he released me, I had to remember to breathe when things like this happened. He was just too damn good at this, my smile faded slightly as I wondered how man girls he had kissed before. How would he feel if you knew he was the only person I had kissed?

I smiled again as he pressed him lips to my forehead and spoke, "I'll miss you until I see you again."


	9. Reality crashes in

**This on is longer, it took a lot out of me to write so please let me know what you think. :)**

**Chapter Nine**

I floated home, I literally floated. I do not remember walking one single step. I tried to take the goofy grin off my face, but I couldn't I was happy and I'll be damned if I was going to hide it anymore. I wouldn't deny it either. I would live, for the day, the hour. I would live just for the minute I was experiencing and anything beyond that did not matter.

I was only a matter of minutes before there was a light knock on the door, my breath caught for a moment but I was okay as I walked towards the door. He was smiling holding a bouquet of white roses standing casually against the door frame.

"Congratulations!" He exclaimed again before wrapping me into his arms. He handed me the roses and gave me a peck on the nose. I was shocked, how did he even have time. I'd only been home for five minutes. I shook it off as I took the flowers and put them into the one vase that I owned.

"Well thank you," I smiled smelling the roses deeply, "They are beautiful."

"In comparison, I don't know if I could go as strong as beautiful. But it isn't the roses fault that they have to compete with you," As he spoke he closed the distance between us and was holding both of my hands as he finished. "Peyton, I know this is ridiculous. I know we've only known each other a few days. I know all of this, but I can't get you out of my head, I can't stop thinking about what kissing you was like, what it would feel like to kiss you again. Wondering what…" his voice broke off.

He was looking at me with a longing expression. I recognized it, it was the same expression he had in my dream Sunday night. It was identical which was unnerving, how could I have possibly known what it would look like. I sighed and sunk into him. Taking in the feel of his chest against my face, the smell of him. He stood still for several minutes stroking my hair, allowing me to just take in as much of him as I could.

"Peyton," He started, his voice shaking slightly, "When I'm not here, when I'm not texting you or calling you. Do you think about me? Do I enter your thoughts at all? Do you ever… every miss me?"

Shock, total shock spread across my face. I was the girl; he was the super famous Hollywood celebrity. Why was he the one who felt scared, vulnerable, the one whose heart was already on the line? Without thinking I grabbed his hands from where they had landed on my waist, it held them together between us, looked at him and kissed each of his hands. "Rob, this is all so new to me. I've never had a long term relationship. I was always under the impression that these things built over time, slowly, gradually. And I'm not saying I know what I'm feeling now, but I do know how often I think about you. How often I wish you would send me a message, letting me know how you are doing."

He nodded, and a slight smile spread across his face, "I know this is pure insanity, but any free moment I've had since Saturday I've been lost in thoughts of you. You are so wonderful, so bloody entertaining." His smile grew as he spoke, he ran his hand along the left side of my face, "And so beautiful I haven't been able to get this face out of my head for one second."

My stomach flipped and it flopped like it had never done before. I lunged; I met his lips with an intensity I had never felt. I kissed him, and he kissed me back just was hard. I leaned back into the counter behind me and Rob lifted me up with ease. Sitting on the counter I was slightly above him now. I was in control of the pressure, the pace. Everything was the way I wanted it, and he seemed perfectly happy to be wrapped in my legs, under my control.

My hands ran through his hair, it felt so good like that was where I was meant to be. Occasionally I would tug gently, pulling him closed to me, or pulling him away slightly so I could kiss his cheek or neck. Every time I pulled away from his mouth he would protest but quickly greet me back with a groan. His arms were tight around me, holding me as close to him as was possible without cutting my oxygen supply. Our breath getting heavier, faster, more urgent.

"Peyton," He said almost growling, "You are killing me. Kissing me like this." But he resumed his position, kissing me hard, fast and frenzied. My head spun at the words, and my body reacted pressing hard into his lean frame. I let out a small moan as his hands began to move up and down my back, I could feel his fingertips pressing hard through my blazer, and I wanted him closer. I reluctantly took my hands from his face and put some space between our bodies; I quickly unbuttoned my blazer and tossed it aside. Now the only thing between his skin and mine was a very thin tank top.

Resuming my previous position against his body I renewed the force at which we had been kissing. He took my lead and removed his hooded sweatshirt, revealing his thin white t-shirt. I moaned at the sight of him, he was just so beautiful I could not control myself. He was kissing my newly exposed shoulders, running his hands up and down my arms leaving a trail of goose bumps where ever he touched.

"Rob," I pleaded, "This feels so good." The words out before I could think of how he might take them. It was honest, but I wasn't sure how much I should encourage him or how I would stop this if it went to far. How far was too far? Didn't I want this as much as he seemed to?

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice we were moving until we were half way through my small living room, I realized he was heading towards the bed but didn't panic. My bed was sure to be a better make out spot than the kitchen counter, far more comfortable.

He rested me on the middle of the bed, and then caught me by surprise when he removed his shirt. It wasn't until it was almost off when I realized I was helping him. Peeling his shirt off his body, and pulling him down towards me, hungry for him. His lips landed hard on mine, as we kissed this time my arms were firmly around him, grasping at his back, needing him close to me. His were roaming now, one placed on my waist and traveling up my side, along my ribs and back down. The other underneath me, grasping at my back with a furry.

After maintaining this pace for several minutes his hand moved, ever so slightly. When it reached the top of its cycle rather then heading back down to grasp at my waist it traveled in another direction and grazed my right breast. This caught me off guard, but sent even more shockwaves through me, I could feel the goose bumps, and I knew how good it would feel if he would touch me more. He seemed to notice the slight arch of my back and grazed back over to grasp me this time instead of passing over. Instantly my breath hitched in my throat, as he worked at my body my head was spinning. His other hand had left my back and found its way to my left breast and a let a small moan slip through my mouth.

Rob slowly pulled me up to a sitting position, and his hands went to work on the back of my shirt, lifting it slowly, inch by inch as if waiting for me to stop him. I didn't, although I was sure I would have. I was enjoying this to much to stop him, yet. I lost my hands in his hair as he kissed my shoulder and toyed with the clasp on my bra. When it was undone I lost my breath again. Shocked at myself for not putting a stop to this, but desperately wanting to so on. My strapless bra fell down the instant it was unclasped, I quickly move it from my waist and pulled him back down, feeling his weight on me much more intensely now without the one layer.

Again, he began kissing me, but he was kissing me softly, sweetly. There was no longer a rush or frenzy to the way he touched his lips to mine. He stopped to nibble on my bottom lip as his long fingers ran along my stomach, traveling up my abdomen under my shirt. I stopped breathing again, in anticipation. And then it happened, his skin touched mine, in the most sensitive of places, softly. Perfectly. A louder moan escaped my mouth, and every so slowly he inched my shirt up. It seemed to take hours be eventually my shirt was over my head.

He sat above me looking down; smiling so warmly I knew a smile was spreading across my face as well despite how exposed I currently felt. He kissed me softly on the lips, before moving to my neck, my collar bone, before finding his target. Ever so lightly he licked my right nipple with his tongue and it rocked my body. He toyed for a minute before taking it into his mouth and softly sucking on it. As he worked on my left nipple his hand went to work on my right breast, softly toying with my nipple and grasping my breast entirely in his hand.

"Rob," I said softly, he glanced up at me. His face not expectant or filled with thoughts of where he wanted this to go. "I think we need to talk for a minute. Before anything else happens."

He looked saddened as he backed away from me. "Peyton, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push anything. Every move I made I hesitated for so long it hurt waiting for you to stop me; I didn't mean to pressure you. I don't … I'm sorry…" He looked pained.

I grabbed a pillow from behind me and covered myself and breathed deeply. "I know Rob. You did not make me do anything I did not want to do. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to stop this. Everything, it felt so good, so right. You did not push me."

His face relaxed, but only slightly. "Too soon?" I opened my mouth to speak but he continued and answered his own question, "I know it's too soon. I'm just lost in all these feelings I'm having, these non-stop thoughts of you and I don't know what to do. And kissing you, felt so great. I didn't want to it end."

He seemed as though he was going to continue blaming himself and apologizing and I needed to stop him, to explain somehow. "Rob, I know. I understand what you are saying. How you are feeling. I am in the same boat. I wanted this, everything you did was perfect. It's just that…" And my voice broke, just before my eyes betrayed me. The tears welled up and began to over flow.

He was at my side in an instant arm around me, attempting to comfort me although he did not know the reason. His hands rubbing my arms, he pulled my head against his chest and the sound of his heart beating provided with a strange sense of calm. The sobs quieted, the tears slowed, but were still flowing.

Once he sensed I had gained some control of myself he took my face in between his long, graceful hands, he looked at me directly and asked with the softest voice imaginable, "What's wrong sweetie? What happened?" His eyes were pleading for answers; he still thought he had done something wrong.

I took several deep breaths and pulled his hands down, "I don't think I can say this if I'm looking at you. Please." I turned slightly towards the closet door; I could see his reflection in the mirror slightly but didn't have to look at him. This was going to be hard enough without being distracted by those beautiful steel blue eyes.

I sighed, "I know this is cliché and everything, but it is not you, it's me. You have been wonderful, amazing, I'll even give you phenomenal. Its just that I haven't lived the life you have, or the life that most people are age have. I've been through a lot and as a result I shut people out." I could feel the tears start to sting again and I tried to brush them away.

"When I was twelve, I was in an accident. My Mom was driving and we were heading home from my hockey practice. It was January, and in Canada January gets bad. There had been a storm the night before, most of the roads had been cleared and salted early in the morning. I guess they hadn't got to one of them with the salt truck yet because one minute we were having a Spice Girls sing-a-long and the next our car was going through a guardrail, off a bridge. I remember everything in slow motion, which I guess is rare. Usually people forget. Sometimes I think everyone thought I made up what I saw to help me cope. But I know exactly what happened."

I continued speaking; Rob had taken to rubbing my exposed back softly, a simple gesture letting me know he was listening. "We must have hit a bad patch of ice. The car jerked from one side to the other as my mom tried to get control, but it was no use. The more she did the more out of control we were. When I saw us nearing the guardrail my heart sunk, and I knew that was it. I just knew it. We crashed through it as if it were a finishing line of a race, not a steel barricade. Then we hit the water, well ice, but the water came soon after. It didn't come flooding into the car the way it does on movies. I could feel it starting by my feet. I knew it would keep coming but I had no idea what to do. My mom flew into action; she got her seat belt off, and was on top of me pulling mine off me as well. Without speaking she was rifling through her purse which had been between us. Finally she was pleased and pulled out a travel umbrella. I was so confused, not knowing how in the world that could help us here. It wasn't raining, we were underwater. Finally she spoke as she zipped up my winter coat tightly to my neck. 'Okay Pee-Pee honey' she said, my nick-name, 'I'm going to break your window and you have to swim. Hard and fast. You need to get out of the water as soon as you can. You have to get on top of the ice, away from the hole. You need to get to help and get out of the wet clothes before you freeze to death. I will be right behind you.' I nodded but so was unsure of what was happening. Then in an instant she smashed the window and the water gushed in, it threw me backward but my mom pushed my forward and out the window. I saw the light peaking through a hole that looked miles away, but I swam for it. I kicked my legs so hard in the freezing water. I managed to make it to the surface, only then did I look back once I got a gasp of air. I didn't see her yet but the water was so dark. I kept going with my moms plan. I struggled to get out of the water. Falling back in twice as the weakened ice gave away. Finally I was on more solid ice but still I didn't see mom. I began to panic, yelling and screaming for her."

I shuddered at the memory. It was so hard to think about, and I hadn't said anything out loud in so long. "I don't know how long I was yelling but someone heard me and came down. They had already called the police because of how loud I was creaming. They thought to bring a few blankets, fearing the worst I guess. They wrapped me up and tried to calm me down. Divers went in; they found the car but couldn't find my mom. They finally found her in the spring. We didn't have a funeral until then, just to be sure. I had hoped that she found a different opening. That maybe she didn't remember her life, amnesia or something. I knew it was stupid but I really believed it was possible until they found her."

His grasp on me had tightened; he had crawled in behind me and was holding me close to his chest. Skin on skin, even given my current mood and the story I was telling it was hard to ignore.

"My mom had been my best friend. She took me shopping, was at all my hockey games, she drove me to see the Spice Girls in the fall, she was everything to me. I never really coped properly with her death. I blamed myself mostly, still do sometimes. My dad wasn't sure how to deal either, he lost his wife at the same time and that was hard enough without realizing how deep it impacted me. I was entering a very hard time in a girls life, and I had to do it alone. So I kind of gave up on people, stopped calling friends back when they called, hid in the library at school. I didn't want anyone else to leave me, I was happier that way. Alone. So through high school, I never really had a social circle at all. My girl friends were still hurt that I had rejected them, the guys would occasionally try something to get me to go out with one of them." I calmed down a little, it wasn't as tragic a story from that point, "I don't know if it was that I never had my mom to explain puberty, boys all that stuff to me, or just a total lack of interest in the options. I immersed myself in the imaginary worlds inside my books, and was so much happier there. I would re-read books constantly. The control of knowing exactly what was going to happen, I could still get lost in the fantasy without the panic of not knowing what happens. So somewhere along the line High School ended, and I'd been alone the whole time. Despite the best efforts of my male classmates, I ended high school a virgin. University was pretty much the same, I made a few good friends and had plenty of offers, but it was never right."

Rob hands had stopped dead by this point. I knew I caught him by surprise; it wasn't really common to meet someone our age that hadn't had sex yet. It was even more uncommon to find someone willing to talk about it when they'd only known you for a few days. Our relationship, or whatever it is, was different and those three days were more like years.

"It is not a religious thing; it's not a wait until marriage thing. I've tried explaining it to my best friend from University, but it never comes out right. I guess it basically comes down to the fact that I've waited this long and I want it to matter. I want to feel that rush of emotion; I want to know that I can't live without it anymore. I guess it's like that line, I don't want something I can't live with, and I want something I can't live without."

I was quiet for a long time before he spoke, "Peyton, I am so sorry. I had no idea. I mean I knew it was early for anyone but that… that adds so much more to it. I am so so sorry." His hands holding his lowered head.

"Rob, you had no way of knowing. And maybe I should have stopped you earlier. But it felt right. I know it's about time, and I'm definitely feeling a rush. I just, I don't know. Wanted to be honest with you first and foremost. Wanted you to know what you were getting into. There is something else," I said my voice getting very quiet at the end, barely a whisper.

He was shocked, I could tell from his eyes, I had turned around after I had the hard words out, and had tried to comfort him when he tried to blame himself. I smiled at him as looked up; I may as well lay it all out now. "Sunday, when you kissed me…"

He looked expectant, waiting for me to finish. As we sat in silence he pieced it together. "First time? …Really? … How is that possible? Look at you?" I blushed at his statement and realization.

I bit my bottom lip lightly and nodded. "I never wanted anything to do with any guys. They were so desperate and hungry for it, I knew it was never about me, just the closest warm body to curl up too, and I wasn't interested in that. I wanted someone who wanted ME. I knew on Sunday it was about me, you have your pick of warm bodies at your disposal and you were he with me."

He contemplated the severity of everything I had told him, gave me a peck on the nose and reached for my tank top. I shook my head, "No, I want to Rob. I want you. I am tired of waiting."

He shook his head adamantly, "No, not like this. I love how honest you were with me and I can't very well just look past everything. I want you too, believe me I do. This is one of the hardest things I've had to do, but not like this."

I nodded slipping into my tank top quickly. I was still embarrassed even though he took all of this better than I was expecting. "I'm sorry Rob, I shouldn't have sprung all that on you at once."

"Don't you dare apologize. Yea, it's a lot to take in. But don't you even apologize for being yourself. You are amazing Peyton, incredible. I've seen a lot and you have managed to surprise me every time I've seen you. You are phenomenal. I can't get enough of you." His eyes were fierce and I could tell how serious he was.

"I just feel bad; I am not apologizing for who I am. I like who I am very much. I like the choices I've made, they have built me into the person I am today, and I kissed you the way I did. I wanted this just as bad as you, and I still stopped…" I didn't know what else to say.

He spoke immediately, "I am glad you did stop. As much as I want you right now I am glad I know. I am glad you told me, and if when the time is right you still decide to want me I want to make it special for you. For us."

I sighed as I lay down beside where he sat, _how did I get this lucky_? This guy was perfect! He stretched out beside me, facing me. He brushed a stray hair off my face, "How in the world did you kiss my like that on Sunday if you've never kissed anyone before?"

I laughed, "I think that was all you stud." I teased. But had to admit, our kiss was pretty fantastic. I wanted to kiss him again but held back.

"Hey pretty girl," He said questioningly after a few minutes, "Feel free to say no. But I just kind of want to stay with you. I have and eight o'clock call time and need to go to sleep soon, but I just want to be with you. Can I stay with you? Just sleep next to you?"

I smiled, _too perfect_. "I would love that."


	10. Roast beef and pearls

**Chapter Ten**

After that first night, Rob spent more nights at my apartment then he did away. He would really only stay at his hotel if he had a really late day of shooting or a ridiculously early call time. He loved the sanctuary that my private little apartment provided. For five weeks, we hid out just enjoying each other. We kissed, boy did we kiss. But it never went beyond that, Rob refused to let it. And it was killing me; I couldn't begin to understand what it was doing to him. He was more like Edward then her let on, super-human self control packaged neatly into this beautiful man.

We'd eaten dinner at the Castle three times a week, pizza twice and twice I would cook. We stuck to this routine like clockwork, except on the four nights he had to shoot through dinner time. I was getting very comfortable with the way that life was flowing.

My new position as a junior editor, non-fiction was going perfectly. Kelsey and Matt had been sure to tell me how great I was doing, how it was fantastic I had picked up the routine so easily. I loved it! I had responsibilities, I had obligations and deadlines. But they were mine. I wasn't just making sure everyone else met theirs. It was ideal.

I had told James, Dad and Nan that was in deed dating the actor, but tried not to have too many conversations about it, it was a little bit of an unreal situation to try and explain over the phone. They would probably think I was on drugs, creating stories about dating a Hollywood heartthrob. James had to know who he was; I had made him watch Twilight with me in the theatres. He would not believe it when I told him, so I would have to see what was happening and show him when he came down in two weeks.

I made my way home from work on Friday evening, me and Rob had plans. We had taken to watching a lot of TV and had been watching a lot of _Leave it to Beaver _lately. I was going to Cleaver it up; cook a fancy dinner in a fancy dress. Heels and pearls of course. I told him I had a surprise for him but never even hinted what it was. He was supposed to be wrapped at 5, but was running late which was perfect. As I hit the door he sent a quick message.

**Finished now, gone to the hotel to grab a few things. Clean clothes mainly. Anything I can get for your surprise?**

**- Rob**

**Take your time, I just got home. Grab a bottle of red wine please.**

**-P**

**Wine? You have my interests peaked, don't count on me being long; I'm in a hurry to see you!**

**-Rob**

I smiled, as I unlocked the apartment door I smelled the roast I had snuck home at lunch to put in. It was perfect. I turned the water on the pot of potatoes, grabbed a can of corn and peas from the cupboard. Maybe the Cleavers didn't use canned veggies, but I had to make due. I quickly set the table, well counter, a small linen table cloth draped over the breakfast bar. Two dinner plates, two salad plates, two wine glasses, two water glasses, two pillar candles. I smiled at my work, and went to hop in the shower.

I knew I had time given where Rob was shooting today, and where his hotel was. Friday evening traffic. It was perfect. I showered very quickly to be safe, blow dried my hair smooth. I tied most of my hair back into a sleek bun just about the nape of my neck and curled the rest and my bangs back, to get it as close to 1950's as I could.

Wardrobe next, luckily I had time to shop this week while Rob shot late on Wednesday. I found the perfect navy dress with large white polka-dots. It was at a thrift store on 42nd. It even had a crinoline that made it poof out perfectly. It had been in perfect shape and I could not wait to see his face. I put on my white heels, a simple strand of white pearls and a few daps of perfume before adding some make up.

I glanced at the time, any minute now. So I got the roast out of the oven, placed it on the centre of a serving tray, and surrounded it with the roasted potatoes. I covered it in tinfoil in case the traffic was a little worse than I was anticipating and put each vegetable in tiny serving bowls and heated them up. As the microwave chimed, there was a knock at the door.

That surprised me; I had given Rob and his ever-present friends key weeks ago. Maybe he had forgotten it at the hotel. I checked my bright red lipstick quickly in the window the microwave. Perfect.

There was another impatient knock at the door, I opened it widely with a huge grin on my face, and was met with utter laughter.

"P, what in the world are you doing? You have totally lost your mind!" James laughed as he pushed past me into the apartment. He was still laughing so hard he didn't notice the table set up, with two plates right away. He did see it before I had a chance to speak again. "Oh you didn't do all this for me. OH! It's for the actor. You've gone nuts! What the hell is all this?"

"Inside joke," I stated simply, "What are you doing here; you aren't supposed to be here for two weeks."

"I'm sorry," He chuckled, "I thought I would surprise you, I just didn't realize you had traveled back to suburban 1950's America. What the fuck P?"

I relented, "We've watched a lot of Leave it to Beaver lately, and we joked about the impracticality of the whole situation. He joked about thinking June Cleaver was hot, so I was going to surprise him."

I held up a finger indicating for James to wait. I dialed the phone quickly, he answered on the first ring. "Hey pretty girl."

"Hey, umm… well I have two surprises for you now. So don't panic when you get here. How close are you?" I asked spitting the words out so fast I was amazed he caught any of it.

"I'm outside, was just about to get out of the Denali. You don't sound okay, is the second surprise a good one?" He asked sounding worried.

"Yea it's a great one, I was just surprised myself," I said smiling at James, "I'll see you in a minute."

Very quickly I grabbed another plate and glass for James, took the tin foil off the dinner, grabbed the vegetables and got the salad out of the refrigerator. I set it all out, quickly lit the candles before I heard movement at the door.

"James, please don't drop you jaw too much okay," I cautioned unable to give a full explanation. I ran to the door, and replayed my joyous actions that I had shown James a few minutes earlier. "Honey, you're home."

The smile on his face was worth all the rushing, the effort. He was stunned, and then he put it all together. "I can't believe you did this!"

He walked in, saw the table set up, then saw James standing ten feet from where we stood; he glanced to me for an explanation. "Well, this," I gestured towards the table and my dress was the first surprise. James is the second." I smiled. I glanced back at James, who had immediately recognized him, his mouth hanging open.

Rob smiled warmly, he had heard about James so many times in the past few weeks, he knew how important he was too me and how much I missed him. He strolled over and shook his hand, "Nice to finally meet you man, I'm Rob."

James took his hand but glanced from me, to Rob and back to me. I chuckled, "James this is Rob …my boyfriend?" We still hadn't really discussed the word but it felt right.

Rob smiled, "Yes, boyfriend. And you are Peyton's best friend. It's great that you are here. What do you say we enjoy this meal?" And they both walked to meet me where the meal had been laid out.

"Babe, you really went all out," He smiled giving me a quick kiss on the forehead before taking a seat. His accent seemed thicker which I knew was impossible, maybe it was that I was in the room with another Canadian to compare it to.

We ate silently, Rob and James almost competing to see who could eat more. By the end the meal that could have, should have fed 6 was gone and we were all full. We'd barely spoken, and I knew there would be questions to be answered in all directions. "So James, what happened to Civic Holiday?"

He laughed, "Yea yesterday we found out that today was dead, so I got the day off and got Amanda to give me Monday so I hopped a flight today and thought I would bring you a taste of home as a surprise, but I guess it's me who got the bigger surprise."

I smiled, and Rob blushed a bit, he was used to girls recognizing him everywhere he went, he was usually safe with guys. "Hell P, I saw Twilight with you in theatres. You couldn't have told me you were shagging Edward Freaking Cullen?"

I dropped the plate that was in my hand into the sink, "One, what I do with ROB is none of your business. And two, could you have believed me if you told you. If you didn't see it for yourself?"

He shrugged, "I guess not, on both accounts. Sorry guys, it's just, WOW. Kind of unbelievable."

I laughed with him, "Yea I'm still at the unbelievable stage too." As I spoke I crossed the kitchen and stood behind Rob, kissing him on the neck.

"So, P. How the hell did this happen?" he gestured wildly at the semi-public display off affection taking place.

"Well, I was treating myself to dinner at this little pub down the street that I've come to love, didn't want to leave yet, so I started reading," I smiled at the memory. It was only six weeks ago tomorrow. So much had happened in those six weeks I was amazed at how short the time had been.

Rob continued the story, "And some swanky British bastard strolled over, and proceeded to grill her as to why someone would be reading a classic like Rebecca in the middle of a soccer game in a pub, on a Saturday night."

"He was amazed when I didn't know who he was. I mean I thought he looked like Edward…" I started.

"But you don't know anything about celebrities, I swear P it has to be a lot of effort to not know who Robert Pattinson is," James laughed from his seat on my living room chair, he knew me too well. We had move from the kitchen by this point.

"So we talked for a few hours, and I knew I had to see her again," Rob smiled, "So we spent the day together watching movies, talking. Just relaxing."

"And the rest is history…" I trailed off, smiling at his face, "So that was six weeks ago and here we are."

"Wow," James sighed, "P, I really can't believe you did this. You bagged the most wanted man on the planet, and you kept it a secret from me." He shook his head, still in disbelief.

"So I guess I should call about a hotel or something," He said suddenly feeling very awkward.

"Are you crazy James?" I asked surprised and shocked that he could even think I would kick him out, "Of course you are staying here. I bought you your very own blanket and everything."

"Well, I'm going to let you get reacquainted, I will just hop in the shower here, and then I think I may head back to my hotel," Rob said as he made his way out of the room giving me a tiny kiss on the way.

It felt so strange, these tiny pecks. Given that all we were doing was kissing, we had become even better at it. If it were an Olympic sport we would have most definitely won gold. We'd spent so much of our time kissing in the last few weeks, these occasional pecks, small touches it all reminded me what it was like in the real world. We'd hidden in this apartment, it was our safe place, but now we couldn't be free here either, fully. It was strange.

I barely heard the shower start when he attacked, "How the hell can you be here with HIM? And not tell a soul? How could you have? And you didn't tell me?" The questions flew out of his mouth so fast I didn't know which if any I was supposed to answer.

"First of all I already explained, you couldn't have understood, have believed it was real. Second we haven't done, That. Not yet." I answered figuring it covered the jist of what he wanted to know.

"I'm not an idiot, I see his bag there. His dirty t-shirt on the floor. I saw it all ages ago, but haven't been able to ask you yet!" He countered.

I had to admit, I understood where he was coming from. And if Rob hadn't been so strict he probably would be right by now. But he was dead wrong. "James, I would tell you believe me. He sleeps here almost every night, unless he has a 4 am call time. We share a bed, but that is it. It almost happened once, a while ago. But I told him, I told him everything including the whole back story about Mom. And despite my efforts he won't, not yet. He wants to wait, not rush me into everything. He's so sweet you really have no idea!"

He shook his head, even more shocked then when Rob had first walked into the apartment. "Wait a minute. You share a bed with Edward Cullen, every night. You haven't slept with him. And he has you begging for it by saying no. YOU begging for it?"

"I'm hardly begging…" I laughed.

"P, do you know how many guys have begged you since I met you, not to mention the three years before I knew you. Do you remember how many times I've begged you? And all along the key was to act like we didn't want it." He was still shaking his head.

"Oh come on James. You know it isn't like that. You know me! He is absolutely amazing. I was never waiting for the ring, I just wanted to have that rush of emotions, and he gives me that!" I tried explaining as gently as I could without hurting him, I'd never felt that with him.

"Now, Rob didn't stay here twice this week because of shooting. Last night being one of those times. I'd really like him to stay. But it's more important to me that you are comfortable, so if you want him to go that's fine. But remember, we won't be doing anything so there is no reason to feel awkward," I asked.

He laughed, "No P, it's cool. But that couch, does it pull out?" That doesn't look very comfy." James was back.

"Yea it pulls out," I laughed at him and I pounced. Quickly I wrapped him in my arms, "I can't believe you are here James!?!?! It's incredible. I've missed you so much!"

Just in that moment, Rob emerged from the bathroom. Wearing only his faded jeans, still damp from the shower. He was trying to kill me. "Am I interrupting something?" He chuckled.

I jumped off James' lap giving him a little bit a noogie on the way into Rob's arms. I whispered, "You can't do this to me! You look too good!" I gave him a kiss and turned back to face James. I didn't want to be rude, but I also knew I wouldn't be able to resist a huge make-out session if I kept looking at Rob like that.

"So Rob, you will stay tonight right?" I asked still not looking at him until I was sure he had put a shirt on, "James is cool with it."

He shrugged as he came to join us back in the living room, "As long as he doesn't mind. I know how much you've missed him, and I don't want to impose on your time together."

"Naw man, it's cool," James said sincerely, "I'm unexpected this weekend. I will fit into whatever plans you guys have."

"Speaking of plans," Rob piped up, "What do you think are the odds you could get Friday off work?"

"Me?" I asked startled, "Umm… probably good. Matt told me if I need a long weekend once in a while to visit friends and family it was doable since I helped them out big time when Jenna had to leave. What's up?"

"Well Nikki and Kristen are renting a house on the beach, private and everything. They invited us up and I got my filming cleared. So I thought we could leave Thursday evening and have three whole days there. Sound like fun?" He asked.

"Us? They know about us?" My voice squeaked.

"Yea, most of my friends know about us. I keep it hidden from the public and the press because I don't want you to have to deal with the backlash. But I am not hiding you from my friends, no way," Rob explained and I had to restrain myself right there.

The three of us talked for sometime before deciding to get to bed and start the weekend right, early breakfast tomorrow and me and James would hit the town. I curled into bed next to Rob after saying goodnight to James. Rob had removed his shirt and jeans, he usually slept in his boxers, hell even James was in his boxers, but tonight with James only feet away it felt extra naughty, very intimate. And I wanted more.

**So this was a fun chapter, far less intense than the previous one. I hope you enjoyed.... **


	11. Tourists

**I am very much enjoying exploring Peytons mind, and I hope you guys are enjoying it as well. Please review and let me know what you think. There are going to be some interesting things happening in the next few chapters after this so watch out!**

**Chapter Eleven**

I woke before either of my house guests, and that didn't surprise me. I was grateful though, my hair was coated in hairspray as a result of my June Cleaver look, and I was in desperate need to wash it. Slowly I moved Rob's arm from my waist and slid silently out of bed, grabbing some brown yoga capri's and one of Rob's shirts from his clean bag on my way to the bathroom.

The shower was awesome and though it took two bouts with the shampoo to get the hairspray out completely I was done fairly quick, afraid of waking up either of the sleeping boys who were so important to me. I dried, dressed and brushed my hair quickly and padded out of the bathroom. Both seemed still dead asleep, so I moved quietly through to the kitchen.

As silently as I could I started the coffee brewing. It was already after eight, but I got the feeling it would be a while before either of my guests were awake. I stood against the island, waiting for the coffee to finish, when I felt an arm slip around my waist and pull me in. I smelled him, before I saw him. I hadn't turned on any lights in an effort to be polite, but had wakened Rob anyway. I glanced over his shoulder as he hugged me, James was out cold still.

"Hey there," I smiled. He had slipped his jeans on, how had I not heard that? Thankfully he still hadn't put a shirt on.

As if reading my thoughts he stated, "You are wearing my shirt." Kissing my nose as he finished.

"Yea, well… what are you going to do?" I teased grabbing an extra mug for him as I anticipated the end of the brewing.

"I could take it off you," He whispered into my ear pressing against my back, arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I managed to squeeze enough space to turn around and face him.

"You wouldn't do that," I smiled, "You like when I wear your shirts. I like when you don't wear a shirt and besides. Me without a shirt, might undermine your self-control. Remember?"

He laughed quietly and leaned in for a kiss. And it was good that he was holding me so tightly because that was our first real kiss since Thursday morning and I nearly fell over that the feel of his tongue on mine. The kiss did not last nearly as long as I would have liked, but the coffee stopped brewing and James shifted violently on the couch. It wouldn't be long until he woke up.

I poured both me and Rob a coffee and then set about getting ready for breakfast. I pulled out the eggs and bacon, started the bacon immediately. Grabbed some plates, and turned to face Rob watching me intently at the breakfast bar. "Your hair smells good," He said very matter-of-factly.

"Umm… okay. It's not a new shampoo or anything," I shrugged unsure why it caught his attention today. I laughed; he was still surprising me all the time despite how much time we spent together.

"I like you like this," He said thoughtfully, "Hair natural. No make up, my shirt. I've never seen you look better." He hadn't looked away. Both he and I had become much better at not hiding from our feelings and expressing them easier with each other.

A deep colour rose to my cheeks, unsure of how to respond I passed him his Eeyore coffee mug that he had claimed. "So what's going on today?" I asked.

"Well, the press has been freaking out about me hiding, so I thought I'd throw them a bone and go do some shopping. I need a new pair of jeans, these are pretty much worn through in some places," He said shaking his jeans lightly, "And Then I'll dodge them and meet you both at the Castle?"

"Sound great, I know James wanted to see some sites, and you may take away from that a wee bit babe," I laughed imagining trying to board the ferry to Liberty Island with Rob, or venture through Central Park, where there was no doubt a hundred girls camped out hoping he was shooting there today.

A huge groan came from the living room, "Why are you up you crazy fools?" James grunted attempting to hide under a pillow.

"Oh get up you lazy ass, I know you smell that bacon!" I laughed as I popped the first two pieces of toast down, and prepared some scrambled eggs. The bacon was nearing completion so I started the eggs as James pulled on some sweats and joined us in the kitchen.

"So you are shooting all day tomorrow?" I pouted to Rob. It always made me sad when he had to shoot on weekends, which was often. This movie was on a tight schedule to get Rob wrapped before he had to go to Vancouver to shoot Eclipse. He was a busy boy.

"Yea, unfortunately this is going to be a long week, but I get the long weekend so it's a tradeoff," He shrugged, with a small, hidden smile on his face. I wonder what he's up too.

"So what time do you fly out on Monday then James?" I asked not wanting to dwell on how little I would be seeing Rob this week.

"Flight is at noon, but I have to be there early, it's considered international so I won't be bugging you to be late for work," He teased lightly as he poured a cup of coffee and stole a slice of bacon. I swatted his hand, and sternly pointed at an empty barstool.

Rob and James chatted lightly about Vancouver; James had grown up there and only moved to Ontario when he went to school with me in London. They talked about favorite pubs, bars, clubs; they discussed one park in particular that Rob seemed very fond of. I tuned in and out of the conversation as I went to work finishing up breakfast.

Finally all was done, cooked, served and eaten. As Rob helped me with the clean up James went to shower to get ready for our day on the town. He had already agreed that dinner at the Castle with Rob sounded good, but I could tell he was relieved it would just be the two of us for the day. At school it was often just me and James, we'd watch movies, TV shows, do an essay in silence but we were so often together. His apartment was in the same building as mine, so he was constantly at my place invading my fridge and personal space. But I loved him for it. We hadn't seen each other since graduation at the end f May, which was the longest we'd went away from each other, even during school we would each visit each other's hometowns during the summer break.

"He's a good guy," Rob said as he washed the last of the frying pans, "I can see why he is so important to you. He cares a lot about you."

"Yea, we'll always be in each others lives. He knows too much about me now, it's either stay his friend, or kill him," I joked putting away the plates he'd washed.

He paused his vigorous scrub, "Pretty girl, he really loves you. You know that right?"

"Yea, I love him too… and?" I questioned not sure where the conversation was headed. James had been the first person I really let in my life after my mom died, and until Rob the only person who really knew me, he was so much a part of my life. It was the same for him, while he didn't have my complete exclusion of social interaction, he didn't open up easily and I knew everything there was to know about Mr. James Kennedy.

Rob bit his lip, unsure how to continue. He started slowly, quietly, "I know you've told me about his, umm… requests… but I don't think you and maybe even he, ever realized. That boy is head over heels. He is crazy about you, and it goes beyond friendship."

I slapped him in the ass with the towel I'd been using to dry the dishes, "Rob, you really are stuck in romantic comedy drama land; there is nothing between both me and James that goes beyond friendship. Once or twice in college maybe, but it was sparked out of loneliness more than anything and it passed very quickly. He is not in love with me," I laughed.

"Peyton," He said, still quietly, "I'm a man too, and I can see what you can't. I can only imagine how hard this must be for him, before you were always alone so it was easy enough to rationalize that you weren't ready for anything. That the part of you that broke was still healing. Now, you are here with me, and it's fairly obvious that we have something special, and I think he's struggling with it."

I stared in disbelief. Not sure what to make of what Rob was telling me, I had been sure that whatever crush James had at school never went beyond that, and that it had faded long ago. How was it even possible Rob saw something I had missed in four years, or was his judgment clouded by some sort of jealously? The abstract concept of James was ok, but real life James in my apartment, maybe he was worried I had feelings for James. "Rob, you aren't jea… jealous or anything, are you?"

"No babe," He wrapped his arms around me the second I finished putting the last pan away, turning me to face him, "I just, I don't know it seemed like you were oblivious and I don't want him to surprise you when he starts the Spanish Inquisition when I leave. He's a good guy; I can see that, I know he won't try anything. But he's hurting; you need to be gentle with how you tell him about us. He has more questions, I'm sure of that."

I was still stuck somewhere between utter shock and fear by the time that James opened the bathroom door smiling, "K guys, the third wheel is back, if you could put a damper on the PDA." He laughed as he strolled over to his suitcase and put his dirty laundry into it.

"Oh don't you start with me! How many girls did I have to watch you make out with, on MY couch?" I said pulling Rob's arms tighter, but he was a good boy, gave me a light kiss on the lips and a whisper in my ear to 'be gentle' and joined James sitting in the living room.

I shrugged and went to join them, flicking on the news to check the weather. James' weekend seemed to be a rainy one, so I re-thought my wardrobe. It was too hot to wear a rain jacket all day, but Rob's white Zeppelin shirt just wouldn't cut it. After a few minutes I stood up and went to examine my closet.

I smiled as I realized just how comfortable Rob was here, he had three sweaters hanging up, a neat pile of t-shirts on the shelf and his extra pair of black jeans in the pile on the floor by the entrance. It made me feel good to see these little signs of him when he wasn't here; I knew he was coming back. I flipped through my options, and decided I would just wear a layered t-shirt that was green and brown. No emergencies if I got wet, and I could always comeback and change before dinner.

"So what do you want to see while you are in town?" Rob was asking James as I emerged from my closet in my new shirt. He looked up at me and pouted, I knew he liked it when I wore his shirts, in public it was like a silent declaration that we were together.

"I'd like to see ground zero, although I've been told it's essentially a construction site, then maybe the Museum of Natural History I think. There isn't too much I'm panicked about, although I need to get a few of those I heart NY shirts for my sister and a few girls at the office," He shrugged.

I resumed my previous position along side Rob, knowing he would be leaving soon. I knew it was for the best, and was really looking forward to some time with James, but weekends, especially weekends when he wasn't shooting was Rob time and it felt weird to have him out, being chased through random second hand stores in search of new pants.

Half an hour later Rob sighed and said, "Well I should be going. Sneak into the hotel to be followed out. I'll meet you at the Castle for 7:30 okay guys?"

James smiled, "Have fun with that man. I'll see you later!"

As Rob stood he pulled me with him, and I walked him to the door. "I'll miss you Mr. Pattinson."

"Not as much as I'll miss you pretty girl," He said pulling me in tight and pulling my lips to his. His hand behind my neck, his kiss was sweet and gentle but full of passion. I almost fell over for the second time today and it was only 10:00. The effect this man had on me never ceased to surprise me.

Reluctantly he pulled away, kissing my forehead, "I'll see you soon pretty girl." And he was gone. Into the safe confines of his black tinted denali, with trusty John and Clark.

"So, when did you want to head out?" I asked returning to James, "If we go now we could try and hit up Liberty Island and Ground Zero before lunch. And we may escape the rain, if you want to see the museum this afternoon."

He nodded, "But I think we should take a cab down to Ground Zero because I don't trust you guiding me on the subway." He laughed. I didn't know what Rob thought he was seeing, but this was just James, my friend.

We left the apartment ten minutes later and hailed a cab. James was disappointed by Ground Zero, he knew what to expect but hoped people were exaggerating. He had been expecting to see something, feel something about this important tragic site, but it really did look like a construction site. When I had visited on my trip down for my interview I felt the same way.

We boarded the ferry to the Statue of Liberty soon after, not wanting to linger and were quickly in the HUGE line to get into the actual monument. When we were in view of the entrance, the rain started. James spoke up first, "Do you want to bail? I've seen it, took pictures. I've been in buildings taller than this, I get it."

I laughed, "James, I won't melt you nerd. You know I'm not afraid of the rain. Don't you remember our puddle adventure after finals third year?" I laughed again at the memory; we had both finished our last exam of the third year. A Saturday morning exam at that, for Social Psychology. It had been exhausting and we had planned a picnic in the park to unwind after a very intense year. The basket was packed in my apartment, two blocks from the intended park, and when we emerged from the lecture hall, it was pouring. Not wanting to give up on our day outside I suggested that we have some fun in the rain. We ended up swinging in the rain, making mud-pies and having a splash fight.

"I guess," He sighed, he seemed to be off in a distant memory. I figured he was most likely thinking about our puddle jumping adventure too. It was really a little over a year ago, but so much had happened since then. So much had happened in the last six weeks, let alone twelve months.

After waiting in line for forty minutes in the rain, we were finally inside. The statue was great; I hadn't done the whole tourist thing fully so it was fun exploring with James. Now that I lived here I didn't feel like I could be a tourist, so James was a great vehicle to get those urges out of my system. And hanging out with him for the first time in so long was awesome.

Before I realized it, it was approaching 7:00. We had to meet Rob in thirty minutes, I didn't know if we would make it. I sent a quick message letting him know that we may be a little late, but we en route. We had already seen everything that James wanted to see at the museum so he had no problem rushing out and heading up to the Old Castle. It seemed quickest to cut through Central Park, and head down that way, so we got a little more rushed sight seeing done while we headed for dinner.

We made it to the restaurant a little late, hitting the door at 7:43. Heather was working and talking to Rob, he smiled wider when he saw us approaching. Both Rob and Heather greeted us warmly and I introduced James to Heather, I noticed both of their eyes lingered on each other a little longer then I would have expected.

We took turns regaling the opposite sides of the table with our days. Robs was far more eventful, after sneaking into the hotel he relaxed for a two hours, and then was greeted by the sea of cameras and teen girls. He spent the next six hours trying to weave his way around mid-town in thrift stores and record shops. He was mauled by one particularly aggressive young blonde; she had thrown her arms around his neck and tried nibbling on his ear before being yanked away by security, causing a slight tear, trip to the hospital to have a precautionary series of vaccines and a lovely hot pink band-aid on his ear lobe.

Heather spent far more time than usual at our table tonight despite the bar being busier than it often was. We had become very comfortable with Heather over the last few weeks; she was a fantastic waitress so we scheduled our Castle nights on her scheduled shifts. I don't think she minded this given Rob's tendency to tip the amount of the check, plus the customary fifteen percent. Usually she would chat with us for a few minutes and leave us be, but tonight she was glued to our table whenever she didn't have to be somewhere else.

Finally when James went to the bathroom we learned why, Heather had a crush on James and was inquiring as to whether he was single or attached. I assured her he was very much single, but she was too shy to be as forward as this maneuver might require, so I pushed them a little bit. Heather was still talking to Rob and me when James returned, "Hey James. I'm pretty beat and Rob has an early call time, so we were thinking about heading home and crashing early. But Heather is done in twenty minutes and was talking about wanting to check out this new club a few blocks away. Would you be a gentleman and accompany her?"

Heather immediately blushed, but didn't object. James looked up at Heather again, and smiled, "Sure, as long as you promise not to wake me up at the crack of dawn tomorrow." He laughed. Rob gave James his copy of the key so that he could get in when he was done with his evening and we parted ways after James insisted on paying out bill, I was willing to bet he'd be leaving an even bigger tip than Rob.


	12. Feeings, Exposed

**So this one is a short one, but I like the insight it provides into the Rob and Peyton's relationship, answers a few questions about the last five week. Please let me know what you are thinking about the sotry!**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Smart thinking, pretty girl," Rob said as I locked the apartment door behind us. We had a few hours alone, which both delighted and terrified me. I had something on my mind, which had been urging to be discussed for two weeks now and hadn't found the guts to just get it out. Would I be able to get it out tonight? I really had no idea.

"Heather is a nice girl, and James is awesome," I shrugged, "They'll have some fun. I kind of felt bad I wasn't taking James anywhere tonight, but I'm SO not a club girl and he knows that so he didn't really mind. It was the perfect solution!"

"I had a long day with the stalkers, I'm just going to have a quick shower, and then I'm all yours!" He told me heading for the bathroom.

I smiled, I was so lucky. My best friend, only real friend in the world was here visiting; he seemed to be getting along with Rob great. And I had the most incredible guy in the world here with me, and he really understood me and all my quirks. I glanced around the apartment, it was a small space. Perfect for me, but with two grown mean sharing it. Things were getting tight.

I quickly changed into a pair of orange pajama pants, and a white tank top and went about straightening up; I organized James' things first, re-piled his clothes into his suit case and flipped the lid closed. Folded up his blanket from the night before and neatly piled it under his two pillows on the end of the couch. I moved to the bedroom area, and tidied Rob's clothes as well. Instead of making our bed that we would be climbing in a matter of minutes I just straightened out the duvet. Wait! Our bed? What was I thinking? It was my bed, slow down Peyton.

Finally I moved to the kitchen. All the breakfast dishes had been washed thanks to Rob so I just took out some cleanser and wiped the counters down. I'd worry about sweeping and mopping tomorrow. It was going to be a light day. James wanted to relax and catch up; I was still waiting for the inquisition that Rob had promised. I knew he was wrong about James, if he really was in love with me he would not have gone out with another girl tonight.

I heard movement on the other side of the apartment as I poured some boiling water into a mug for a tea. He stepped out of the bathroom, and I nearly fell over. He was wearing his standard boxer briefs, and the same pair of jeans he had just been wearing. A new pair he got today at the same store I found my dress. They were a grayish-blue and low slung. I could see the entire waistband of his boxers, and his hips. The line the jeans exposed of his naked upper half was too much for me, I dropped my mug. My mug that contained very hot water. I dropped my mug on my bare foot.

"Peyton! What in the world?" he said rushing over to me as I yelped. Not only did the sting of the mug landing on my foot hurt so much, but it was also now burning. Quickly he swept me up, placed me on the counter with my foot in the sink and was running very cold water on my foot. "What was that?"

I blushed, not only was it embarrassing that I had completely klutzed out in front of Rob, but at the reasons behind the incident in the first place. "Umm… well… I was … distracted I guess," I said examining my food. The red was fading slightly, but it still burned a bit. Rob placed the plug in the drain and let the sink fill up half way so my foot could soak.

"Distracted? By what?" He said confused. I understood the confusion, I had been doing nothing other than preparing my tea when he emerged, but still managed to main my left foot.

I knew I would tell him, he had a talent of making me tell him everything. I was always completely honest with him, as he was with me. "You." I laughed.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry Peyton, I thought you would be expecting me any minute," He said apologizing, holding my hand.

"Well, not exactly scare," I said feeling the crimson return to my cheeks, "You didn't scare me coming into the room, it's just that… you look really good."

A smile spread across his face, he tightened his grip on my hand and kissed me on the cheek, "Pretty girl, did I get you flustered?" His accent more irresistible, smoother, even more beautiful than it normally was.

My cheeks were burning so intensely I was afraid they were going to burst into flames any second, "Ye…Yea. Those jeans, I like them. You look … you look really good." I stuttered through most of the words but got it out.

He chuckled, pulling my upper body close to him, dangerously close to the edge of the counter. "Well, I'm glad I'm not alone anymore. Peyton, you are utterly stunning all the time. Too often, I forget to breathe when I first walk into a room and see you. Granted I've never attacked myself as a result, but I can imagine it wouldn't take much.

I looked at him; he was staring just as deeply at me, and SAY IT I screamed to myself. I took a deep breath, "Rob, you have no idea how amazing you are. No idea what these last few weeks have meant to me," I started and Rob interrupted.

"Peyton, I cannot imagine a better way to spend my time than with you, you have made me so happy," his stare still focused on my eyes.

"Not nearly as happy as you've made me. Rob," I breathed deeply, "You are the single happiest thing that has entered my life. I thought I was happy before, I created my own fantasy world in my books, with James and my Dad and Nan. But all of that, it's nothing to compare with the way you make me feel."

"Peyton, you don't seem to comprehend, you have been such an amazing breath fresh air into a very hectic world for me. You have been an escape, back to reality for me. I have so few opportunities to really be myself, on my rare visits home to London sure; I've gotten close enough with the cast that when we are one set I have a few moments of me, but here… in this little flat… with you… I've been able to truly be myself, in a way I almost forgot how," Rob said holding both sides of my face. He understood me, he knew how important he was to me, and was trying to make me see that it was the same for him.

"So would you like me to make another pot of tea, or should we stick to cold beverages?" He teased, lightening the mood once he had made his point.

There was still more I had to say, but it could wait. He knew, I knew. The declarations could come later. "Well maybe you should put your shirt on to be safe," I laughed as I placed my wet foot into the kitchen towel Rob held to dry me off. He was just too sweet and thoughtful to be real. Sometimes I thought this was all a dream.

He finished with his care of my foot, deciding that the milk I had put in the tea saved my foot, placed me on the couch after insisting I wasn't ready to walk yet and went back to the kitchen to prepare a tea for both of us. Upon returning to the couch, he smiled. "We haven't really had much time alone since Wednesday night," he pointed out, "I've missed you pretty girl."

I smiled and snuggled into his still bare chest, he smelled like soap, fresh out of the shower, "I know, it is nice. Just me and you again." We'd spent so much time the two of us, here alone that it felt very strange to have that alone time infringed upon. To have real life interrupt our dream.

And then he kissed me, softly at first. Letting his lips graze mine, lingering without and urgency. I wanted more, wanted to taste his breath but I was patient knowing that time would come. His lips trailed my jaw and found their way to a spot of sensitive skin he had discovered two weeks ago, and enjoyed teasing me. He nibbled the spot right behind my ear, gently sucking, biting and kissing in the perfect rhythm. I rolled slightly, putting my tea on the table in front of us.

"Be careful or I'm going to spill me tea again," I laughed pressing against him. I kissed his neck, occasionally nibbling on the slight scruff that grew just below his jaw. He made a grumbling sound deep in his chest.

"Peyton, what in the world are you trying to do to me."

"What?" I asked with a shocked expression, "I'm not doing a thing." As I continued my way up his neck, finding my way to his ear, biting gently on his ear lobe. "I'm just kissing my boyfriend."

"I like that word," He smiled as I continued to kiss his neck, ear and jaw. "I like that too." Another groan came from his chest.

I could feel just how much he liked it. The topic came up only once before, it was hard for me to mention but I was hoping he would take my notice and the conversation as a sign that I was ready. He didn't. The conversation had been a month ago but I could still remember every detail.

"Umm… Rob?" I had said after one particularly steamy kiss fest, he nodded waiting for me to ask whatever I had on my mind, "When we really get kissing." I hesitated but found the words. "You, like it right?"

He laughed, "Of course I like it. You are phenomenal."

"I just mean, it's not to difficult," I asked choosing my words wisely, "To stop at just the kissing? I mean, you are a guy."

He paused for a second and realized what I was asking exactly, "Peyton, I'm sorry. I am a guy, and you looking the way you do, kissing me the way you do. Well, things are bound to happen. I wasn't sure you noticed."

I had laughed at that, it was impossible not to notice the growing bulge in his jeans when things got really heated. But he closed the topic swiftly, "Peyton, I want you. I really do. You've felt that yourself apparently. But I won't rush into this, I want this to be right, and not just for you. For me too. This is important to me, and I want things a certain way. I don't want either of us to have any regrets."

So back in the present I ignored the pressure on my hip at my lips met Rob's with more intensity then before. And we stayed like that for a long time, enjoying the taste of each others breath. Taking in the moment and how good it felt to be alone.

We soon decided it was time to go to bed and I fixed the couch cushions so that it didn't look as if two people just had a major make out session on James' temporary bed. Rob's jeans fell to the floor as he curled up in bed waiting for me to join him. I crawled in beside him, resting on his arm, head on his chest as he wrapped both arms around me.


	13. Drunken Mess, Drunken Mistake

**Another chapter on the more intense side. Please let me know what you think about it. Review please. I may stop writing if I don't get any new reviews, because what is the point of writing and posting a story no one is reading. So if anyone wants to know what is going to happen in the lives of Peyton and Rob please let me know how you are liking or disliking the story for that matter.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

I heard the key in the door at 3:45 and slowly pried myself out of Rob's arms. I greeted James as he stumbled in the apartment. "Wow, buddy," I laughed quietly not wanting to wake up Rob, "How many did you have?"

He collapsed on the couch, "Umm… well three at Castle with you, and your knight in shining armor, and then I think … I don't know. My tab with Heather was a hundred dollars." His words sharp and slurred at the same time.

"A hundred dollars, James," I scolded, "You are insane. How did you even make it back here?"

He started giggling, "I'm not quite sure. I was walking around with Heather for a while. She didn't drink as much as me. She knew you lived close, and the general direction you guys always left in, so we wandered 'til something looked familiar. Do you know how many buildings there are like yours in like a ten block radius? It's ridiculous P."

"No James, you are ridiculous. Lay down I'll get you some water, you are going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow," I said heading to the kitchen. After placing a big glass of water on the table in front of James I grabbed a bottle of Tylenol from the bathroom and set it next to the now empty glass of water.

"Here, some more water, take to Tylenol and go to sleep, I'll be quiet in the morning," I said gesturing towards the table, "I'm going back to bed before I wake Rob up."

"Wait P," James mumbled, "Aren't you going to ask me how it went with Heather?"

"Umm… not really and if I were couldn't it wait until morning when I'm not exhausted and you aren't piss drunk?" I asked unsure why this conversation needed to happen right now.

"She wanted me to go back to her place," He smiled, "But on the way something happened and I just… I couldn't. I hoped you would be up when I got home. I just couldn't do that, to you… to us… I couldn't …" his voice trailed off.

"James, you are drunk," I sighed, "Go to bed. You can tell me all about your almost night with Heather after you've slept this off."

"No, P, I need to talk to you," He slurred, "I knew that even though you are with him if I went home with Heather that would be the end for us. You would never love me; we would never have the chance we will have once you get this out of your system." As he spoke he gestured to the bed only ten feet away.

"James, go to bed," I sighed, he was making no sense and I was too tired to try and decipher his drunk talk. I stood up to leave and he grabbed my arm.

"P, I know this is fun, with the movie star. But you can't expect it to get serious, for his to commit to you, be faithful to you; he has girls throwing themselves at him all the time. He's enjoying the challenge, and once you give it up, you'll be crushed and he'll be gone. And James will be there to pick up the pieces," He said still holding my arm, "And then you will see that you do love me, and I'll do anything to make you happy."

I yanked my arm away abruptly, "And what is that supposed to mean?" I was outraged.

"Oh common, you really expect this to work, your even more naive then I thought you were," He scoffed, "He is a celebrity! What did you really think was going to happen?"

"James, you are my best friend and you are drunk," I said trying to control my breath and anger, "So I'm going to forgive whatever this outburst is, you go to sleep and we can start fresh tomorrow."

"Just wait," James said softer, I thought he might be ready to apologize which I would allow, but he pulled me close and lifted his head, he was about to kiss me. I jerked away as he was about to make contact.

"James! What the hell do you think you are doing?!?! I yelled jumping off the couch in outrage.

"Oh come one, P, I know you've always wondered what it would be like to kiss me," He said sitting up.

"James, go to bed right now, so help me god!" I said in a raised voice despite my best effort to stay quiet for Rob's sake.

"Peyton," I heard a voice filled with sleep and confusion from across the room, "Is everything ok?"

"No Rob," I said through clenched teeth, "Can we go to your hotel for the night. James is drunk and doesn't know what he is doing. But I can't stay here."

Rob was up in a flash, at my side a second later jeans in hand, slipping them on once he was safely at my side. "James, I get that you are drunk but go to sleep. I'll be back later and you better smarten the fuck up!"

Rob was taken back, I rarely swore, and he knew whatever had just happened was serious if it caused me to swear at my best friend. He grabbed a shirt and a sweater for me and we quickly left the apartment despite James' pleas and apologizes.

"Peyton," Rob said wrapping his arms around me, "What in bloody hell happened back there?" His voice was full of concern, worry and fear.

"James is drunk," I said, I was fuming. Angry at me for not believing Rob, angry at James for crossing a line he knew he shouldn't. I was just so angry. What did this mean for James and I now, could we go back to being friends. And what about all the things he said, about Rob, about Rob and me.

The tears started to fill up her eyes; she tried to blink them away but had been too late. They overflowed and fell silently down Peyton's cheeks. Rob rubbed them away and spoke softly as they hit the street, "What did he say to you?"

I was silent as they walked and finally spoke up, "James was drunk and said somethings. I guess you were right about his feelings for me. I didn't understand everything, but from what I gathered, Heather wanted him to go back to her place, he was going to but didn't because he didn't want to ruin things with me which is ludicrous. Then he started telling me how naive I was for not being realistic about how our relationship was, that you were just in it for the challenge, once I gave it up you'd move on to the next available girl, then he tried to kiss me."

Rob tensed somewhere in the middle of my explanation, but relaxed and hugged me tightly, rubbing my back. He could tell how upset I was. "Peyton, if he wasn't your best friend I would go back in there and punch him so hard," He said his entire jaw clenched.

"Don't worry about him, he's drunk. And I know he's wrong about everything, about you. If that were all true you could have gotten it over with long ago and moved through a few more girls by now," I sighed, "I know that I can't predict what will happen with us, you come from just a different world than me but I know that this isn't a game, a conquest to you."

He kissed me lightly on the nose, and we continued walking until we saw a cab approaching, Rob waived his hand and the cab stopped. We hopped in quick and Rob gave the cab driver directions to the hotels rear entrance that was always cleared of paparazzi. We got there in no time, and were safely in his room before I started to cry again.

"Peyton, babe, are you sure you should have left," He asked when I had calmed down a little bit, "You are so upset, and wouldn't it be better to just hash it out and get it over with?"

I shook my head, "No, when James is drunk there is no reasoning with him. He won't be conversational for another ten hours, and I don't know if I want to talk to him then. I can't believe he would say those things that he would try…" I trailed off not wanting to finish the thought.

"I can," Rob said as he pulled his t-shirt off, "I knew he loved you, and when he saw that what we have is real, not just some fling with a struggling actor while you get used to the city, he panicked. The beer gave him the nerve, the confidence, but he was afraid of loosing you. I see where he was coming from."

"So you are okay with the fact that he almost kissed me?" I asked very confused that Rob was defending James' actions.

"No,' he answered quickly, "Just because I understand his motivations doesn't mean I don't want to have him kiss my fist a few times, but that wouldn't solve anything. It would hurt you, because he is your friend under there. I want to be with you and causing extra problems in our relationship just isn't a good idea. We have enough to overcome sooner or later anyway." He shrugged, and it all made perfect sense, although I didn't feel like being James' friend anytime soon.

"I'm sorry for waking you up," I said softly as we lay in bed. He had to be on set at 8 in the morning and it was already 4:30. He had two and a half hours if he could fall asleep right away which seemed doubtful given our walk in the cold air, and my current emotional state. I was really trying to get myself under control, but I was just too upset and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't shake the thoughts from my head.

"You didn't plan this babe," He kissed my forehead; "I can't fault you for being upset, for needing to get away. I'm sorry I didn't hear you two earlier and maybe I could have stopped him earlier."

"Well if this isn't my fault it certainly isn't your fault for sleeping," I said pointing out, "I have never been to your hotel room before. It's really nice. Bigger than my apartment."

Rob laughed; it was great to see a smile on his face again. "Well, way to change the subject, love. And yes I guess it is a bit bigger than your place. But I definitely prefer your homey flat to this generic place."

He mumbled something about his room home in London but I fell asleep before he finished his arms around me, his sweet voice and the neutral surroundings over took me fast. Before I knew it my cell phone went off at quarter to seven alerting me that it was time for Rob to get up.

I gently nudged him and sat up, curling my legs up, I hugged my knees with the memories of our early morning escape that lead us to be in Rob's fantastic hotel suite. After a few minutes Rob reluctantly sat up, "I can order us some room service; they are really quick at this time in the morning on the weekends. Most people aren't up and ordering for another couple hours." I nodded.

He placed an order and then went to jump in the shower. Not wanting to be alone, I knocked on the bathroom door, and he shouted for me to come in. "Are you okay hun?" He asked peeking his head out of the glass door.

I shook my head, "No, I just didn't want to be alone. Do you mind if I sit on the counter and talk to you?"

He responded with a laugh, "Not one little bit, I don't really want to be alone either, want to join me?" He teased.

"You know as well as I do if I tried you wouldn't let me," I said laughing lightly as I perched myself on the counter. I glanced towards the shower; he had now closed the glass door. The doors were heavily frosted from knee level to where my shoulders would have sat but I could clearly see the planes of Rob's chest. The frosted part of the doors covered all detail of Rob's naked body; I could see his outline moving about but no definition.

We chatted absent mindedly about the scenes he would be shooting that day; he had some kissing scenes to do which made me surprisingly jealous. I knew he was shooting a romantic movie, I knew he had done several kissing scenes since we'd met, but somehow today, after the attempted kiss last night it felt different.

"So do I get to make Emilie kiss my fist than?" I laughed, only half joking.

"Peyton, are you jealous pretty girl?" he asked looking towards me, "I am shocked. You are always too cool for school when it comes to other girls chasing me, my acting and the required kissing of that job."

I shrugged, and he noticed, "It's not what James said is it? That isn't getting to you?"

I didn't think that was the case, I knew Rob cared about me, but I wasn't sure. Maybe that had affected the way I viewed the kissing he was paid to do as a part of his action career. I slowly shook my head but that didn't convince him. He reached his arm out and grabbed a towel drying off really quick, and coming to stand in front of me towel firmly in place grabbing my hands.

"Peyton, What I do on set, is not kissing. It is acting, there are so many people around, and there is a focus on getting a good camera angle so we are contorted awkwardly. It's not enjoyable. Even if I wasn't crazy about you and had feelings for my co-star there is no way I would enjoy the situation," Rob said kissing my nose, forehead and each cheek while he spoke, "Besides you are one phenomenal kisser, why mess with perfection. If I already had prime rib, why would I get a burger?"

"You happen to love burgers," I said smiling.

"Not when it comes to kissing," He teased, giving me a light peck on my lips this time, "When I kiss I want prime rib, and boy did I get lucky and find the finest cut of all." He pulled me up and out of the bathroom, "Now cheer up room service should be coming any minute and I should probably be wearing more than a towel."

He quickly pulled up a pair of boxer briefs, so quick that I hadn't even seen a flash of skin that I wasn't meant to see. When the towel fell to the floor I became a little flustered again, his long lean silhouette emphasized my his near nudity. "Rob," I said quietly, "Any idea when you will stop being stubborn and give in to my requests?"

He sighed deeply, "Peyton I want you, I want to. I just want things perfect. You have no idea how hard this is on me; you are so amazing that I want to know every part of you. But I don't want to, can't rush this. It's far too important to make any rash decisions."

"It isn't a rash decision," I argued, "I've thought long and hard about it. I know what I want and I want you. I don't want to wait."

Just as I finished speaking, there was a knock at the door. Rob slipped his new jeans up and buttoned them as he walked to the door. I slid quietly behind a corner in the suite, in case the employee delivering the food was a fan and decided to blog about the girl in Rob's room at 7:15 in the morning.

"You know you don't have to hide," He said after the door had been shut again. I shrugged; it was just easier both he and I knew that. For now at least, until we knew what was going to happen.

"You never answered me," I pointed out as I took the tray he offered me, a giant Belgium waffle with strawberries and whipped cream piled high.

"Peyton," He sighed, "Soon. I promise you that. I just need some time, and you do too. Especially after the incident this morning with James, I don't want you to react from that and feel the need to prove him wrong. But I promise you, soon. I can't hold out much longer. I promise you that." He smiled digging into his scrambled eggs.

"So James has what, another seven or eight hours before he's conversational?" He asked after we had eaten a large portion of our breakfasts.

"Yea, I'm guessing it will be at least two before I can face him, why?" I asked stealing a piece of his bacon. My waffle was awesome, but that bacon looked amazing too. Rob looked outraged and I offered him the other half of my giant waffle I was unable to finish. He took it graciously and began to bite into it.

"Damn this is good!" he exclaimed, "Why didn't you finish it?"

"Because it was bigger than my head, and I think I did a pretty good job on it," I laughed as he devoured most of the remaining waffle in no time, "So why did you ask about James?"

He swallowed a giant bite of waffle and replied, "I was wondering if you wanted to come to set with me?"

I almost choked on the sip of orange juice I had just taken. Set, press, celebrities, crew, and fans, oh the fans. It seemed way too overwhelming and Rob seemed to read my thoughts on my face, "We are shooting in a warehouse today, it's all inside and it's a closed set so we don't have to worry about the crazy Twihards or paparazzi for that matter. I want you to see what I do and today is the ideal day, you are off it's an indoor shoot. What do you say?"


	14. Explanations and Apologies

**So here is the next installment... im getting back into the story so the next chapter will be up soon. I'm still really hoping to get some more reviews letting me know what you guys think of the story and the writing. So please review!!!!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The day on set with Rob had been fun, and thankfully uneventful. Rob and John took a cab to set while me and Clark rode there in the denali, we got there first and no one on the outside of the warehouse paid us any attention. Rob met me there five minutes later. I met the director and Rob's beautiful co-star Emilie who was so sweet. Watching the kissing scenes made me a little nervous, but she assured me as Rob had that there was nothing romantic about a Hollywood kiss. When they started filming I saw for myself, how awkward it was, repositioning for the camera constantly while trying to look natural. I still didn't love the idea of Rob's lips on another girl's, but I wasn't worried or even remotely jealous. I also wasn't a masochist, I watched some production assistants set up for the next scene behind us as Rob and Emilie tried to get the kiss right.

Around eleven I sent James a text message.

**Wake up yet? You have some major apologizing to do.**

**-P**

It wasn't until one thirty that I heard back from him.

**Where are you? I need to talk, explain, and apologize. Alone?**

**-James**

I let him sweat it out for twenty minutes before I said goodbye to Rob and had Clark drive me home. Rob had made me get Clarks phone number, and instructed him to wait twenty minutes before heading back to the warehouse in case James was mad. I knew it would be fine, Rob was being overly cautious but it was sweet.

I let James know I was on my way, and that I was alone for now. He thanked me and when I returned to my apartment I found it spotless. James had folded the couch up, his bedding folded neatly. The whole apartment had a smell of disinfectant and cleanser. He was sucking up, and he had a lot to make up for.

"P," He started as soon as he saw me, "I am so sorry. I was a mess last night and I took it all out on you. I don't even know where to start!" He was sitting on the floor, he had been crying, for a while based on the red eyes.

"How about at the beginning," I said, "What caused all that? You were checking Heather out, agreed to go with her, you said she invited you back to her place… what the hell?"

He nodded, "Yea, and I agreed. We were walking and talking about how long I'd known you, she was talking about how you used to come in, and the night when Rob entered your life. She was talking about how sweet it was, how she'd watched you two fall for each other over the last few weeks. And I just snapped, I excused myself, not very politely, I'm sure she thinks I'm a total moron. I had to go home, she helped me find the way and said goodnight before getting a cab back to her place. I'm so embarrassed."

I was still confused, "So why did that conversation make you come here and say so many cruel hurtful things, then… James you tried to kiss me."

"I know, I don't know. It was just the thought that what you guys was real, I saw it, and Heather saw it. I was terrified of losing you. I was terrified of you getting hurt. I can't stand the thought of seeing you like that, I just… I don't know…" James rambled.

After he had gotten stuck on his words, he looked up at me, still standing about six feet away, arms crossed and a deep frown on my face. He looked expectant, he wanted me to say something but I had no idea what to say.

I took a deep breath, and then another. Finally I crossed the room and sat on the chair so there was no chance of him joining me on the couch. "James, I can't just pretend none of this happened because you were drunk. You really hurt me, you said a lot of things that cut deep, and were totally unnecessary. Rob was just interested in me until I gave it up and then he would move on? That was just cruel, and you are supposed to be my best friend. A real best friend would never ever say anything like that. You tried to kiss me, FUCK James. What was that all about?"

He hung his head in his hand, "P, I am so sorry. I can't even being to tell you how stupid I feel. I was just thinking about us, when it was just the two of us, and I miss you so much. I don't think it was even a romantic thing, just jealousy that he gets to see you all the time now and I don't I'm stuck in Toronto, and you are here. I miss you so much P! It sucks so much. And I'm sorry that I did all of that, it's totally inexcusable."

I sighed, "I'm not going to dwell on it, and I'm not going to punish you forever. You were drunk and I guess I can understand what you mean, I miss you too. I was thrilled to see you on Friday, surprised as hell yes. But so happy. I do fully expect you to apologize to Rob. You said a lot of horrible things about him and you tried to kiss me, with him a few feet away no less. He's a great guy, and if you took the time I'm sure you would see that. He's already rationalized why you acted the way you did. I don't think he's expecting or wanting an apology, but if you want me to forgive you…"

He interrupted, "I want to apologize to him. It was totally unfair, everything I did. He makes you happy I can see that, that is the most important thing. God, P, I haven't seen you this happy … ever. I know that's him. That goofy smile in that ridiculous dress when I got here and you thought I was him, you are crazy about him."

I nodded and James continues, "I just want you to be careful. There are so many things that could go wrong here. So many things that could be a problem, cause problems. He doesn't live in the same city as you, at least permanently. I'm worried about you."

I nodded again, he wasn't saying anything I hadn't already thought about, worried about or got upset about. But I had pushed it all away; it wasn't worth focusing on now when I could be happy. When it came closer to Rob's wrap time, we would have to deal with what was going to happen, where we were going, were we a 'we'? There would be a lot to deal with later. I explained that to James and then helped him off the floor and gave him a hug.

"So you should piss me of again next time you come, its awesome now having to clean my apartment," I laughed, "Have you eaten yet?"

He shook his head, "Wasn't really in the mood. P, I've been sick over this. I am so sorry."

I hushed him, "I don't need any more apologies, there is just one more to make later. I don't want to cook yet and ruin your awesome cleaning job so let's go get you some street meat!"

We both ate a hot dog from a vendor two blocks up, and sat on a bench to people watch. We made up conversations of people walking down the street in groups or pairs, we made up thoughts of people alone. This was a game we used to play at school, and it was fun just relaxing and being us again, James and Peyton.

My phone rang, Rob. I told James I was going to take it and he wanted to go apologize to Heather so we agreed to meet back at the apartment in twenty minutes. I knew Rob would be curious what had happened, how James was when I got back. What he had said, and what was going to happen tonight.

"Hey there Stewart," I laughed at my sometimes nickname for him.

"Hey pretty girl," his smooth voice said, I could tell he was smiling, "How did everything go?"

"As good as it could have I suppose," I replied, "He cleaned my apartment, apologized, explained the best way that he could."

"Well now, that I am curious about," he said, "What was his explanation?"

"Basically he is afraid of loosing me, and not in a romantic way. For a long time now it was me and him, we spent all our time together, and now he feels like he's been replaced in a way because you are so important to my life," I said as I walked towards my apartment, "I assured him that as long as he doesn't decide to repeat last nights performance nothing had to change. He's my best friend, but he needs to realize that is all I see him as. And I think he does. He's gone to apologize to Heather right now."

"Hmm…" He replied thoughtfully, "I still think there is more feelings, emotions there than that. But I suppose that does make sense. So what are your plans for tonight then?"

"Well when are you done shooting?" I asked, "I want you to come over. So does James."

"I'm sure he does," Rob chuckled, "I've got one scene left, its fairly simple, should have it in two or three takes. Then I can have John drive me over, because heaven forbid I go anywhere alone. I got scolded for taking a cab last night, even though I sent John a message letting him know I was back at the hotel."

I hated that his security was so tight, but I knew they were only strict because they had to be. The incident with the ear the day before had proved just how determined and desperate some of Rob's fans could be. He assured me that they weren't all crazy, only the exception not the rule. It was still hard, knowing that Rob wasn't free to live his own life, do just go and do something when he wanted to and not have to worry about clearing it with security or who might be there to chase him when he got there.

"So what, hour or so?" I asked, I really missed him.

"Maybe ninety minutes," He replied, voice smooth as silk, "Are you sure it's a good idea for me to come? I don't want to ruin things; it's his last night here."

"I know that Rob," I said swiftly, "But he honestly wants to see you, apologize to you. He is really torn up over how he acted when he was drunk and he needs to make some attempt at amends."

"Ok," He said, I could hear the smile in his voice, "I'll see you soon."

I made it home long before James, he was staying to talk to Heather during her break. As I brushed another layer of marinade on the chicken breasts as I heard the apartment door shut. I smiled, trying to shut the oven door and turn around quickly but he had his arms around my waist before I could begin my turn. "Hey honey, I'm home." His voice was like music to my ears.

"Well that was no ninety minutes," I said with a laugh, "But it's nice to see you so quickly." It had only been thirty minutes since I'd hung up the phone from him.

"I can make magic happen," He smiled giving me a kiss, "I'm good at my job. One take, five minutes and we were out of there." He brushed his knuckles on his chest, obviously taking pride in his quick work. "So where is James?"

"He'll be here soon," I replied, he had sent me a text saying that Heather was on her lunch and he was going to talk to her and be home around six, which was fifteen minutes away.

Rob leaned me against the counter and pressed his lips hard to mine, he kissed me in a way that I knew I wouldn't be able to stop if I waited much longer, "Rob," I sputtered "James will be here in a few minutes, you can't walk in and kiss me like that and except me to be able to pretend nothing is happening." I laughed, "And if you keep kissing me like that than I won't be about to stop."

He smiled, God I loved that smile. His lips, so perfect. Soft, inviting and oh so kissable. While I focused on his lips, I didn't realize they were getting closer, until they were almost on mine. A fraction of a second later they made contact, softly brushing against my lips, moving gently this time until I felt his lips part wider urging mine to follow suit. I complied willingly and melted into his kiss. Despite the amount of time we had spent kissing in the last six weeks, I was still taken aback when his lips connected with mine. My breath was taken away, my mind turned to complete mush, to put it gently I was a lost cause.

As we lost ourselves in the moment, enjoying everything the kiss brought us, I finally noticed the water from the potato pot overflowing. I broke away swiftly and fought Rob off as I removed the pot from the burner and turned down the heat. I forced Rob to stay seated on the far stool while I finished dinner.

We chatted about the coming week. Rob may only be able to come over two nights from what he figured as it stood right now. This week was jammed with late nights and early starts; I couldn't imagine how tired he was going to be after this week was over. But I was looking forward to the weekend and the beach trip Rob had planned. I hadn't been to a beach all summer, for a girl who grew up on the beach it's a really hard thing to get used too. I was nervous about meeting Rob's friends, his cast mates. What would they think of me? I was so different, not a part of their world at all.

I shook my head and pushed those thoughts out of my head, there was little I could do, and absolutely nothing I could do right now. As I drained the potatoes and put them on the table/counter James walked in the door. "Hey guys! Just in time for dinner number two, SWEET!" His mood incredibly lifted even since I'd seen him last.

"Things go good with Heather?" I asked while I finished serving the chicken, corn and carrots. Me and James both took our seats and began to get our plates ready.

He smiled, "Yea, I kind of explained why I took off. Told her she got off lightly because I turned into a real ass after that. We are going to stay in touch, and when I come back down get together. She wants to see Toronto too, so if things continue smoothly she may even come visit me."

I smiled at the turnaround, I was very glad, Heather was a very nice girl, truly sincere and sweet. I knew they didn't know each other well, but who knows, maybe this could turn into something. James deserved to be happy, really and truly happy, the serious of flings through school didn't ever make him happy, just kept him distracted.

"So on that note, Rob," James said angling his chair to look at Rob, "I really want to apologize to you. I said some things that were so far out of line I don't even know where they came from. Jealousy I suppose, P is my best friend and I don't want to loose her, but I can see you don't want to steal her from me. I can also see that no matter how your celebrity status complicates things, what you guys have is the real deal; you really care about my girl. So… I guess this is me giving me my blessing." He chuckled at how silly it sounded aloud, but I was happy with the words he chose.

Rob set his fork down, "I have issues with what you said, not because I'm offended. I've got some pretty thick skin by now, I can shrug anything off because of what I've heard about me in the last year but you hurt Peyton. And you made her doubt herself and me. There was no reason to unload on her like that and I know you were drunk. I know you are sorry. But I'm afraid you have caused more damage then you realize." Rob paused, taking a deep breath and licking his lips before continuing, "I don't hold a grudge, that isn't what I'm about. I just want to make sure you realize exactly what you have done here."

James opened his mouth to answer but said nothing, only nodded. I was taken aback, expecting Rob to accept the apology and leave it at that. Everything he said was true, but I was still very surprised that Rob had said anything, and even more surprised that he had realized the doubts that I had briefly encountered in my head.

We ate in silence for several minutes before Rob broke the increasingly awkward silence, "So what is on the docket for tonight?"

James grinned sheepishly, "I hope you guys don't mind I invited Heather over, I figured we could relax, lay low and watch some movies or something."

I smiled, "Sounds great!"

James continued, "She is really great and since I mucked things up yesterday I wanted to see her under normal circumstances. And I figured going out wasn't the ideal option with the Rob-Mobs lurking about."

"Thanks for considering me," Rob said finishing the last bite of chicken, "Sounds like a perfect evening to me."

James and I headed to the video store while Rob volunteered to clean up the dinner dishes and wait for Heather to get off work. We chose the new movie that Beyonce was in _Obsessed_ and a classic horror movie, _It_. When we got back to the apartment Heather was there chatting to Rob as he finished putting away the dishes.

We quickly settled into the living room, James and Heather on the couch Rob on the chair with me sitting on a pillow in front of him. I was comfortable resting against his leg when the movie started and no one moved until the credits rolled on the first movie.

The rest of the night passed the same, we watched It quietly and when it ended James walked Heather home, taking a key with him so Rob and I could go to bed. It was already past eleven, but Rob had a 5:30 am call time, and I had to be up early to help James get ready to go to the airport before work. James had nothing but a plane ride where he could sleep so he had no concerns with a late bed time.

**REVEIW!!!!**


	15. Emotional Road Trip

**As promised, new chapter up nice and quick... so please please please review! **

**Chapter Fifteen**

James departed with another apology and a promise that he would be back soon. I assured him that I would be home to visit once the craziness of summer holidays was over at work. I packed him in a cab and then hopped into one myself, not wanting to risk the subway this close to start time. It had been so great seeing him, despite the drama that had occurred, and I knew his next visit would be a much better experience. Whatever was going to happen with Rob and I, James knew how I felt once and for all. He knew that he was and would always be my best friend.

Rob came over for dinner that night, but decided to go back to his hotel since he had to be on set at four the following morning to shoot a night scene. I enjoyed my alone time with him, kissing him, wanting to take things farther but knowing it was hopeless right now. He was stubborn as hell and was sticking to his decision that anything else between us physically would have to wait.

The rest of the week dragged on, Tuesday Rob met me at our secret restaurant for lunch, but that was all that I would be seeing him. They were shooting late into the night so he had the afternoon off to sleep in preparation. Wednesday was another early call time, being on set at seven, despite shooting until three. He hoped to meet me at the Castle for dinner Wednesday night, but told me he wouldn't be sure it would happen. It didn't so I ate alone, though Heather joined me on her break, we chatted all things James. They had really hit it off. Thursday was Rob's last day of shooting for the week so it was going to be a long one, the director wanting to get a number of scenes wrapped before the long weekend. Wednesday night I spent alone again, the third night in a row and it was not a feeling I wanted to get used to.

Thursday afternoon Matt approached my desk and had some great news for me, "So I talked to a few people and got your weekend extended. You have Monday off as well."

"What?" I was ecstatic, Rob had talked about staying longer at the beach but I did not want to push my luck and ask for another day even though Matt had been great about giving me Friday off.

"You've been amazing Peyton," He said, "You've worked you butt off for us, jumped right into a job you should not have been ready for. It is only fitting that we show you how much you mean to us."

"I am so thankful, and I will be here Tuesday to make up for the days off and then some!" I was so excited I could hear my voice raising. I tried to get a hold of my emotions; I still had two hours left of work and needed to keep my head in the office rather than at the beach.

"So why don't you cut out of here, and go pack," He said smiling, "You've earned this Peyton. Relax, take some time for you and go have fun."

I was stunned, it was the perfect time. I had just finished one project and was about to start a new one to finish out the day. Yet, I couldn't believe it, "Are you sure Matt there are still two hours left."

"Yes I am sure," He chuckled, "Get out of here and enjoy your weekend."

I took another thirty seconds to make sure he wasn't teasing me, and then signed off my computer and headed for the subway dialing Rob's phone as soon as I hit the street.

"Hey Babe," He answered warmly. I knew he finished shooting at lunch and was probably back at his hotel finishing packing.

"Hey," I responded, "I have some good news."

"And what prêt ell is that?"

"Well first off I'm done now so I'll be ready to go in an hour, Matt came in and told me to cut out early that I worked hard enough and it was time for some Peyton-time," I said smiling as I walked down the street.

"I like that guy," He said, "I'll be by to get your place in thirty minutes then. Wait; first off is there a second off?"

"Well, yea…" I said hesitating to tease him slightly.

"Peyton, what's going on?" He asked impatiently.

"Well, Matt came in; he pulled some strings and got me Monday off too. Without me even asking! Isn't that awesome?"

"Peyton!" He exclaimed, "That is fantastic. The gang is planning a big BBQ Sunday night and I knew we wouldn't be able to stay because of the drive, this is fantastic. You will love everyone!"

We discussed some more of the plans for the weekend briefly before I had to go down to the subway platform and let him go, promising to see him soon. It had been too long, I hadn't seen him since lunch on Tuesday and that was the longest we had gone without seeing each other since we met.

When I got home I resumed packing my suitcase, I had started the night before and only had to put a few more things in, plus another outfit and bathing suit for our additional days stay. Once I tossed my cosmetic bag into the top of the case I zipped it up and stood it against the wall near the door.

I looked down at my outfit while I waited for Rob, my brown houndstooth pants and burnt orange satin top had been a hit at work, Kelsey asking where I had gotten them but for a road trip to the beach it wasn't the ideal look. I debated, I wanted to look good, impress Rob's friends when we arrived. But a wrinkled top and uncomfortable facial expression from sitting in less than ideal pants probably would not do the job. I shrugged, Rob wasn't known for wearing Gucci and Armani on his days off, so I'm sure his friends won't expect me to walk out of Macy's. I pulled on a pair of white khaki shorts and two layered tank tops, yellow and bright blue. I fished out my white flip flops as I heard a knock on the door; I slipped them on and made a run for the door.

His smile was the perfect sight and I hugged him so abruptly and intensely that he almost fell over, I felt him steady himself and lift me up to bring me into the apartment, "I missed you too Peyton, but did you have to attack me?"

I blushed slightly, "I'm sorry, I'm just really excited. I haven't seen you all week; it is far too long to go. I missed you!"

He smiled, "I saw you the day before yesterday.'

I nodded, "Hardly," I pouted, "For less than an hour. You are kind of making me fee like you enjoyed your space from me."

He pulled me in for another hug, "You know that is not true, but in order for this weekend to happen this was necessary. And now you have me all to yourself. Which reminds me, I have a surprise for you!"

I looked at him curiously, "And what is this surprise?"

"Well… I hope you don't scare too easily," He started, "I lost the goon squad for the weekend, I'm driving us to the coast."

"What?" I said shocked, "Do you even know how to drive?" I laughed. He told me about his BMW that was only two years younger than I was, but I never really imagined him driving it.

"I do indeed," He defended, "Well, sort of. I have a license if that is what you mean."

I laughed, "This should be interesting. Well I can always take over if you can't handle it." I teased him but was very excited to have some alone time with Rob before we got to his friends. I felt like an idiot for missing him so badly, filming would be wrapping soon and he would be getting ready to head to Vancouver for filming of the third movie in the Twilight series, Eclipse. We hadn't verbalized anything about what was going to happen when he had to leave, but I knew as the days passed it was more and more present in each of our minds.

I looked up to kiss him, something I hadn't done yet and I was desperately missing the feel of his lips on mine. Before our lips touched I realized he was going incognito, black hood despite the hot weather, dark black Ray Bans, he really was alone. When we left my building we would have to hurry into the tinted Denali to avoid being detected.

Before I could really worry about anything his lips were on mine and all other thoughts were gone from my mind. The smooth, soft kisses quickly heated up and our pace had quickened to the point my head started to run away with itself. We'd only been kissing for a minute when I felt my breathing speed up becoming very heavy, I would have been embarrassed if Rob's breath wasn't matching the pace of my own. I was beginning to plan scrapping the whole beach trip and spending the entire extended weekend in bed with Rob, if I thought it was even a remote possibility that he would agree I would have capitalized that second, but I knew what the response would be so reluctantly I slowed the kiss down and pulled away, "You can't keep doing that to be Stewart, it just is not fair."

He chuckled, "What?" He smiled sweetly, innocently, "You don't enjoy kissing me?"

I poked him in the tummy, the firm, and enticing tummy before I grabbed for my suitcase, not giving his act a response, but he grabbed my baggage first and asked, "Is this it?" I nodded in response to the question and he laughed, "I love that you are so low maintenance, Kristen and Ashley aren't exactly high-maintenance but the amount of luggage they brought to Italy was astounding."

"I don't exactly have to worry about having my picture taken everywhere I go, so what I look like isn't as important," I said, when I saw how bad things were for Rob I knew his co-stars weren't exactly living in obscurity either, "Besides it is only a few days."

Wanting to get on the road before all the offices let out for the day we decided to make a break for it, Rob tightening his hood, I grabbed my big tote bag that held a book, my camera, wallet and a small makeup bag with mascara and lip gloss. It was my beach tote from back home; there was still Lake Huron sand in the bottom creases inside. I couldn't bring myself to wash it, it reminded me of home.

Rob had scored a parking spot right near the front door of my apartment and we made it on the road with out incident thankfully. As we started driving, I saw how uncomfortable Rob was behind the wheel. "Are you sure you are going to be ok?" I asked.

"Yea," He sighed, "As soon as we get out of the city I will relax I promise, I just don't really like this city thing. Too many people, too many cars, pushy people everywhere, I will be fine."

True to his word once we were out of the city itself he relaxed a little behind the wheel, but he still looked uncomfortable. I loved driving, and living in the city I missed it. "Rob, do you mind if I drive?" I asked after we'd been on the road an hour and a half, "I haven't driven since I moved down here and I kind of miss it."

He smiled and two minutes later pulled into a gas station, he slid over to the passenger seat as I jumped out to get us cold drinks and hopped back into the drivers' seat. "So am I that bad of a driver?" he laughed.

"No," I smiled passing him his water, "I mean you didn't look like it was your chosen place to be, and I really do miss driving. My dad has this big old truck back home and I love driving it. I feel powerful; no one can mess with me. This is pretty close."

We drove for another hour chatting about his work week, my work week, what the plans were for the weekend, when we had free time for the two of us, and we also talked about his upcoming film project.

"So we start filming Eclipse in three weeks, everyone is pretty amped," he said softly, "Lots of action in this one, it will be fun. This is like the big blow out before we start. Everyone is coming down, Ashley, Kellan, Jackson, Taylor and of course Kristen and Nikki. Peter and Elizabeth aren't, I guess they don't want to hang out with us kids too often."

"You excited to go back to Vancouver?" I asked quietly.

"Yea, it's crazy. The Twilight fans are out in full force but it is beautiful there, and I have my RCMP guards to keep me safe," He smiled, "There are some things about the city life I will miss." His voice trailed towards the end to a whisper.

"John and Clark right?" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. I knew where the conversation was headed and wasn't sure how it would end.

"Of course," he laughed with me but suddenly the laughed cut off and he became very serious, "Peyton, I don't know how I will say goodbye to you."

I nodded, biting down on my lip to avoid the sadder emotions that were threatening to well up in my eyes. He continued, "I knew it was coming. At first when I met you at the Castle it was just incredible that I could be myself, completely and totally with someone not from the cast, it was the best feeling I've had in so long. Then the next day, how easy it was to be with you, wanting to kiss you so bad. When we kissed, I knew it was more then just a relaxed feeling. As we've spent our free time together over the last few weeks, I have spent hours awake at night, you in my arms wondering how in hell I will be able to say goodbye to you. I don't think I can Peyton. I wish you could come with me." He was looking at the ground of the SUV, which was not an easy task given how long his legs were, taking up a large amount of the leg room.

I took several deep breaths, trying to gain control of my words, my breath and my emotions before speaking, "Rob, I would love nothing better than to go with you. I've been dreading you leaving for a long time now, but I can't just leave. My career is really starting now; I got a real job rather than just an internship which I should not have done for at least a year and d a half. I can't just walk away from that."

"I know," he nodded as he spoke, "I knew it wasn't fair to ask. And I'd like to say I wouldn't really let you. I understand that you need to be here, but I can't imagine having an entire continent between us. Filming is going to be intense, and I don't know when I will be able to get away to visit. I am looking forward to the movie, but I am dreading it."

"I'm sure there will be plenty of willing distractions," I attempted very pitifully to lighten the tone of our very serious conversation.

"Peyton," he responded seriously, "Do you really think that I could do that. That even if I could it would help. Do you not know what you mean to me?"

"Rob, I'm sorry," I said quietly, embarrassed for even saying it aloud, "I've been wanting to avoid this conversation as long as possible, I want to be able to enjoy our time together, focus on the now, focus on the happy rather than dread what is coming. I know that I am not something to pass the time while you are in New York."

"I can understand that," he said after contemplating what I had said, "I haven't wanted to bring things up myself. But our time is running out. I live in reality, as much as I can, and I can't pretend that this noose isn't around our neck, that our time isn't severely limited. I need to know, what do you want to happen?"

I was surprised, I thought this conversation would happen much closer to his exit from my life, I thought he would apologize to me, tell me how much he had enjoyed the time we spent together, but our lives didn't fit. And it all would have been true, understandable and I would deal, move on. Even if it was hard, it was better than never knowing Rob, knowing the amazing person under the gold contact. I never expected him to ask me what I wanted, I never thought I would have a say. I wasn't exactly in a power position. "I don't know what to say," I finally spoke after a few minutes of silence, "I care about you Rob. I don't want to say goodbye, but we don't have any other choice. I don't want to end things, but how can we make them work. The distance, you are from a different world. Were we just kidding ourselves in our cocoon?"

He again took in everything I said; when he began speaking I felt sadness in his voice, "So then… We have three weeks left?"

"I don't know Rob," I said hearing how emotional his voice was, "What do you want to happen?"

He took one deep breath in and then spoke, "I want to be with you."

I lost my battle; the tears welled and poured over the edges of my eyes. My vision not yet blurred I pulled over to the shoulder of the road before it was unsafe for Rob, myself and anyone else on the road.

He continued, "Peyton, everything you have done for me, been for me and meant to me. I don't want it to end just because there is some distance. We will see each other as often as we can. I'll fly down as much as I can, fly you up whenever you can. But I don't want goodbye to mean… goodbye."

"Do you really think that it can work?" I asked my voice so quiet that I could barely hear it myself, "I want nothing more, and I'm just scared. Aren't we setting ourselves up for failure?"

He shook his head, "I can't believe that. I don't believe that. Peyton, I've never felt anything quite like this, I've never wanted anything more. This has to work, and if we both want it…"

I nodded, getting control of myself. I knew that we would have to talk again before he left. I knew this didn't guarantee anything about the future of our relationship but we did have time, we didn't have to set anything in stone today. I took a set of deep breaths and nodded again, "I mean I don't want to say goodbye forever, so we can figure out things later. Let's just enjoy this weekend, and we can get back to reality later."

He nodded and leaned in to kiss me on the nose and wipe away the streams of tears from my cheeks. "Besides," I laughed, "Your friends are probably going to hate me and make you realize how much of a loser I am."

I shifted the car back to drive and resumed our trip knowing that the serious, emotional conversation was over for the time being. He smiled, "I don't think you will have to worry about that at all. I'm confident everyone will love you. You will fit in perfectly."


	16. First Impressions

**Another chapter for you... things are going to get fun soon so look out and pretty please review... :D **

**Chapter Sixteen**

When we pulled on to the street where the house was, Rob on the phone with Nikki. She was directing him to the house, and heading to meet us in the drive way. As the numbers on the houses grew I saw a brunette waiving from a huge house on the left five houses up. The house was stunning, and huge. It was a large white brick mansion; ivy crawled up the garage and the rest of the left side of the house. The windows were all evenly spaced along the front of the house, with black shutters on each side. There were gorgeous white rose bushes on each side of the big black door. The rest of the front yard was perfectly manicured, not a blade of grass longer than any other. The walkway from the drive to the door lined with a small garden of chrysanthemums, pansies, daisies and even trilliums, the official flower of Ontario.

As I turned into the giant driveway that already held four other cars I got nervous, on the porch was a big portion of the Twilight cast greeting us, Jasper, Alice, Jacob and Emmett were all standing in the open doorway, Rosalie in the drive way waving. Next to the group gathered on the porch was a man I didn't recognize, but I shrugged it off figuring that he was friends of one of the other guests there.

I took a deep breath, Rob squeezed my hand and bounded out of the car up the drive way. Hugging Nikki and pausing to see I hadn't emerged from the car yet. He walked the ten feet back to the SUV and opened my door, "Common babe, they won't bite."

I nodded, grabbed my tote bag and stepped onto the slate driveway. We made our way back up to where Nikki stood. Rob introduced us as we walked to meet the rest of the group waiting.

"So everyone this is my girlfriend Peyton," He said waving his hand in front of me like he was a model on the Price is Right and I was the prize, "Peyton, this is Jackson, Ashley, Taylor, Kellan and my friend Sam from back home." He paused at each name and I shook the hand of the person who belonged to the name, with the exception of Taylor and Kellan who pulled me for a pair of hugs.

We were herded inside while the group reunited; Taylor and Sam went to the denali to get our bags. Rob was pounded with questions about his current project as we made our way through the back door to the pool deck. There I saw Kristen sitting on a lounge chair with a guy I didn't know, she waved causally at our group as the loud conversation invaded the back yard.

We all took seats around where Kristen and her boyfriend Michael, who I was introduced to, were seated and then the questions started. When did we meet? How did we meet? Why was I really reading in a bar? How did I put up with Rob for so long since I wasn't paid to be around him? He took the teasing well, and it was easy to see this group of friends really liked each other.

Sam, the least known of the group although I learned he was quite the musician went to pick up pizza for our late dinner and the getting to know me continued.

I was most definitely the center of attention for a large portion of the conversation but they did not drill me in a way that I felt uncomfortable with. I was happy to share details about my hometown, the publishing house where I worked, my take on Canada and how Rob was handling the daily attempts on his life.

"So you really had to get a rabies shot?" Kellan asked laughing so hard he was shaking the chair he was sharing with Ashley violently.

"I don't remember exactly what I had to get a shot for, but there was a few," He laughed and stood to help Sam put down the pile of pizza. There were four extra large pizzas, and only ten of us. Two pizzas should have been plenty, but I was proven wrong. Kellan and Taylor each ate half a pizza to themselves, Rob and Sam were close. No one ate daintily. They were close friends and were enjoying themselves and the delicious pizza that was accompanying the evening.

As the meal ended the conversations diverted and there were three smaller groups. Rob, Jackson and Sam had brought out Sam's guitar and were talking music, they were so deep in their conversation that I think there could have been a bomb go off, and as long as the guitar stayed intact it would not have bothered any of them. Kellan, Michael and Taylor had started a game of catch with a stray football and were enjoying running around the large grassy area off the poll deck. I sat with Ashley, Nikki and Kristen. They were all talking about the preparation for the movie that would begin soon.

"So, Peyton," Nikki said after we had sat silently watching the various male bonding activities occurring in the back yard, "Rob said you didn't know who he was when you first met."

"Well, kind of," I said, "He sat down in my booth, interrupted the book I was trying to read, and I was just irritated. Then when I stopped to look at him, I thought he looked like Edward Cullen. I've read the first three books, saw the movie. But I hate the celebrity culture that there is here, and in Canada. I just don't understand why thousands of people need to weekly buy a magazine telling them what Ben Affleck ate for breakfast. So I was a little confused, because Rob and Edward are very different."

Ashley smiled, "I like her."

"What was it that you thought his name was?" Nikki asked. She had obviously heard this story before but found it interesting, I had a hunch she thought Kristen would find it particularly funny.

"Well I own the DVD, so when he asked if I knew his name I kept trying to visualize the cover and the only mans name that I recalled jumped out of my mouth and I called him Stewart," I said watching Kristen's reaction. She laughed warmly.

"Rob must have loved that," she said with a huge smile.

"He said something about winning the lottery. I can't imagine what you guys go through, living in the spotlight like that, having everyone in the world know things about you, and lie about you, I do not envy you guys," I said genuinely.

"It's not that bad," Ashley shrugged, "Rob has it the worst by far. The poor guy gets accosted anywhere he goes. I can go out without a hood and sunglasses and blend in. Same with Kellan, Taylor and Jackson, even Nikki without the blonde hair. Kristen is a close second, but Rob definitely drew the short straw."

"You are great for him," Nikki stated suddenly, "He is happier than I've seen him when he wasn't filming. The way he looks at you, you really make him happy."

I shrugged, "Nothing like the way he makes me feel. I know we haven't known each other long, but he is amazing."

"OH MY GOD!" Ashley exclaimed loud enough that all activity in the back yard ceased and all eyes were on her, "Sorry. I thought I saw I bug!" The curious eyes lingered for a few seconds but shrugged and went back to what they were doing prior to the outburst. Ashley had gained control of herself, "You are totally in love with him."

Nikki and Kristen stared at me hard, I blushed. I felt my cheeks catch fire and I looked down, fidgeting with the edge of the cushion on the chair. Nikki finally spoke, "Have you told him?"

I shook my head, "I tried, last weekend but I couldn't get the words out. He knows I'm crazy about him, but he is leaving a few weeks. What's the point?" I shrugged, I hadn't discussed this with anyone yet but now here I was talking with people, who were strangers three hours ago,

Now it was Kristen's turn to join in on the conversation, "You know long term relationships are possible. Michael and I have been together for years now, and we spend a lot of time apart."

"He's an actor," I pointed out glumly, "He understands what you go through on a daily basis. It is more equal footing."

"From what I've seen and heard, you understand the demands of Rob's job quite well," Nikki said softly, "And you make him happy, he makes you happy. There is no reason to think it has to end when he leaves New York."

They had a different way of looking at things than I had attempted before, these girls were all so sweet and genuine I had a hard time not believing what they said. I hoped they might be right, but the inner pessimist in me wasn't completely silenced. "And the girls?" I asked quietly.

"What girls?" Ashley asked, "Oh… the fan girls?"

Nikki picked up where Ashley stopped, continuing the answer; "If he went for that kind of thing he wouldn't be so crazy about you, the complete opposite of them. We've seen him dodge thousands of advances since Twilight mania hit. It is not him."

I nodded, I knew they were right. But I was a girl, I had irrational fears, I was glad they weren't multiplied given the amount of girls and women throwing themselves at Rob. Nikki saw me thinking, and getting lost in the thoughts of the crowds, "That is not the kind of guy he is Peyton. He is an honest one, yea one of the few honest ones left. But he isn't the guy with a girlfriend in every city along the road. Sure he could be if he wanted to be, but that is not who he is. You know that as well as we do."

I nodded again, "I know. I think I am trying to protect myself, it is going to be hard when he leaves and if I can sabotage it then it will be easier."

"You don't want to do that," Ashley said, "It is not better for either of you."

"We have plenty of time for girl talk later," Nikki said standing up, "Let's get you settled!"

They showed me around the giant house. The kitchen was bigger than my entire apartment, and that didn't even include the gigantic dinning room. The white cupboards stretched out along the entire back wall and up the side wall of the house ending near the back patio door we entered to come back into the house. There was a light marble counter top, with beautiful stainless steel appliances.

The kitchen was open to the dining room through a large arch, there was a giant wooden table, maple I think, and that had fourteen chairs around it. There was a large matching bar off to the side of the table.

On the other side of the kitchen, beside the patio door was a living area. There were two large light beige sectionals that faced each other creating a large U-shaped sitting area that faced away from the kitchen towards a large wall mounted television. Underneath was a beautiful sound system, with speakers built into the walls throughout the living area. This place was incredible.

"How many bedrooms are there?" I asked seeing how big the one floor of the house was, and knowing how many people there were.

"Well there are five upstairs, and three more downstairs." Ashley said leading me up the stairs with Nikki behind me. Kristen had opted to stay outside and join in the football game.

"You and Rob get the second biggest since you are the only other couple and Kristen and Mike beat you here," Nikki said as she opened a bedroom door.

The rood was stunning, the walls were a pale blue, just a few shades off of white, with just enough colour to notice. The cover of the bed was pale blue and brown corduroy, with four alternating blocks of colour. Brown and blue was my favorite colour combination, it was beautiful. The night tables and dresser were distressed white wood, aged and beautiful. There was a matching armoire that held a large TV in the corner of the room. There were two doors on the far side of the room; one entered a bathroom with a stand up shower and large soaker tub, each big enough for two people. The other door led to a balcony that the three of us found ourselves on once I had explored.

"Second nicest room, huh?" I said smiling, "I don't want to see Kristen and Michael's room then."

We stood on the balcony looking down on the back yard, the football game had ended, Kellan and Taylor were both in the pool having some sort of breath holding contest, Kristen and Michael were sitting on the side, feet dangling in, judging from what I could tell. Jackson was no where to be seen, Rob and Sam still lost in the world of acoustic guitar.

Just then I heard a male voice from behind us, "Nice room! You sure you don't want to kick Rob out? I'll join you." I turned to see Jackson examining the room I would be inhabiting.

"I will consider the offer," I laughed, as Jackson took a seat on the bench that sat against the wall of the house.

Ashley took a seat next to him on the bench, "Be nice Jackson, Rob seems pretty attached to her." She laughed as she poked him in the ribs.

"Hey," He laughed, "She's gorgeous and all, but this room. It's nice."

"Well as long as it has nothing to do with me," I smiled as I turned to face them and leaned on the railing. "This place is awesome though. I don't think I'm going to want to go home."

"Rob said you guys are staying 'til Monday now," Jackson said taking a deep breath of the evening air.

"Yea," I smiled, "My boss just gave me Monday off. I didn't even ask, didn't want to push too hard. It's a really great place to work. And boy am I glad now that I am here, this is just incredible." As I spoke I surveyed the beauty of the room, the yard and the balcony in a sweeping glance, I was in paradise. My sweep ended with the yard where I noticed that Rob was no longer with Sam playing guitar.

As I began to look around the yard to locate him I heard his voice in the room, "Pretty nice. Nikki, you and Kristen have good taste." He was looking around the room that we would inhabit and was very pleased with the location. I was glad that I wasn't the only one impressed, these guys had gotten used to being treated with luxury over the last year.

"Do you guys mind if I steal Peyton away for a walk?" He said as he stepped out onto the balcony joining our gathering.

"Naw," Jackson said slowly, "But I may steal your room while you are gone."

"I think I can take you," Rob said with a smile, he then extended a hand to me and we walked through our room again. It really was stunning.

I was very at ease here. Not only was it beautiful, peaceful and relaxing but it was fun. Rob's friends were great. They were welcoming, I was a true outsider in every sense of the word and the welcomed me into their group and their home, for the week, with open arms. They talked to me with genuine interest, they gave me advice and they made me feel as though I belonged even though I hadn't been around more than a few hours.

**Please let me know what you think!**


	17. Moonlit Confessions

**This is probably my favourite chapter thus far... so please please review I want to know opinions!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

We left our shoes and Rob's socks at the edge of the deck and made out way, barefoot in the sand. I had encouraged Rob to roll up his pants so we could walk in the surf. He held my hand as we made our way down the beach, but it didn't feel corny or contrived, it was just two people enjoying a moment.

"I'm glad we could get away," he spoke after being quiet for a long time as we walked, "It's great to get out with you. So quiet, no cameras, and no teen girls with amazingly fast sprints." His smile was lit by the moon, and he looked utterly beautiful.

We walked for a while when Rob stopped to set down on the sand the blanket he had been carrying, he sat down in the center and patted the spot beside him. I took my seat careful to shake the sand off my feet before getting too close to where we were sitting. Rob put his arm around me and pulled me in close. My senses were in over drive. The smell of the salt in the air, a bonfire was burning somewhere close by, but most intensely the smell of Rob against my right side, within a moment he had my head spinning. I felt him shift slightly and I saw that he was turning towards me.

The scene was set beautifully, right out of a movie. We were sitting about ten feet back from where the waves were touching the sand, close enough to see them faintly in the darkening sky but far enough away to keep us dry from any rogue wave that grew larger. The houses to our back were far enough away that even if someone was in their back yard we would essentially be invisible to them. We were outside, but alone. This was something we had really only experienced once when I had stormed out of my apartment and we had escaped into the night to hide from James in Rob's hotel room. That was not like this at all, this was perfection.

I turned to face him, and he spoke, "Peyton, these last few weeks have been more than I could have imagined. You are so amazing, and I don't know what I did to deserve you but for some reason you are here." He was still holding my right hand with his left, as his right hand reached up to my cheek as he spoke. He took a deep breath and then stated simply, "I love you."

Before I could respond, or really even think about responding his lips were on mine and our bodies took over. There was no soft build up, Rob was kissing me hard and intensely immediately, his mouth was on a mission and mine was willing to comply. My head was on board to a point but was screaming at me to stop, to respond to him, to tell him I felt the same, something! My body won and the kissing was allowed to continue.

We seamlessly moved to lie down on the blanket, Rob slightly above me, leaning over me while he worked. I felt his kiss in every inch of my body, thought he only made contact through my lips, I felt the sensation in my toes, my fingers, everywhere, and soon couldn't find a reason to stop the kiss. I was lost.

Rob's left arm was supporting his weight but his right arm was free and soon began to run up and down my arm and side of my body, shoulder to waist and back up. Instantly goose bumps spread across my skin despite the warm summer evening, our kissing had further intensified and I pulled Rob so that he was directly on top of me, our lips never breaking apart of stopping their motion. Our tongues danced together in perfect unison, and I felt him pressing down on me.

Our breath sped along at the same pace as our movements, our speed of kissing and touching increasingly steadily. I lost my hands in his hair, running my fingers through his hair, gently tugging as I reached the end and repeated the cycle. His arms were planted on either side of my body, pushed tightly against my ribs to maintain contact but firm to the ground to support his weight. He suddenly sunk lower into me and I gasped at the proximity he had closed. He was so close to me now and my head was spinning because there were no gaps or space between us anymore, I knew what I wanted and knew that there might be a chance of me getting exactly that right here and now.

After only a few minutes of this postion Rob flipped onto his back pulling me with him, bringing me to straddle his hips, our lips only loosing contact for a fraction of a second before they found each other again in the darkness. The intensity was just as strong. Now with Robs hands free to explore he had slipped one hand around the back of my neck and was pulling me in closer even though I was pressing hard into him already. His other hand had ventured under my shirt and had traveled up my back. My skin was on alert in every place he had touched on his way up, he pressed me hard into his chest with this hand. Eventually his hand that had taken up residence against my back landed upon my the clasp to my bra, he did not go right for the quick release but he pulled and tugged on it playfully.

Was he teasing me? That little bugger, he was actually teasing me. Well two can play at the game I thought smiling to myself. As he continued to run his hands a long my back, right on my bra line I pressed my hips down hard and heard him groan deep within his chest as the pressure increased. I rotated my hips without lifting my hips or easing the pressure on Rob. He groaned again, louder and deeper. I heard my name pressed through his now tight lips as I made my way to his neck and nibbled a trail to his left ear.

My breath caught as I found myself thinking again, about something other than the feel of Rob's lips against my skin. I seized the moment, between two gentle nibbles of his ear lobe I whispered, "I love you."

He then took his turn to seize the moment, he shifted slowly then moved suddenly, rolling me on to my back and placing himself on top of me again. His lips came back to mine but I could feel a change. His kiss was slower, softer and much more subdued. And then he broke away, and did a semi-pushup putting some distance between us. "Peyton," He sighed, "This really has to stop."

"Why?" I knew my voice was sad, defeated and very quiet. I wanted him in every way possible, this was the time. I knew it and he must know it. When would be more perfect, we were alone on the beach. He had told me he loved me, and I had told him that I felt the same. We were connecting in the most perfect way, and yet again he had stopped it.

I began to doubt us, doubt what he really felt for me. Maybe he loved what I represented, that I gave him a chance to be happy with himself, to actually be himself. But maybe he wasn't attracted to me physically, and that was why he had always put a stop to us moving further. He didn't have any interest in knowing me in that sense, because I was an escape.

I dismissed the thoughts before they went too far, I knew that wasn't the case. The amount of time we had spent kissing over the last seven weeks was far to numerous to commit of to ritual, and I had felt his attraction quite literally nearly every time we really got kissing. But I still couldn't shake this feeling, there was no time more perfect. I was with the man I loved, who loved me on a beach. The setting could never be more perfect and I would always be able to look back at this with fond memories and smile at the romantic scenario I found myself in for my first time.

"I want you Peyton," His voice low and serious, "But out here, in the open. I can't be that irresponsible. For your sake more than mine, I cannot fathom being responsible for having you exposed like that for the world if a paparazzi scum bag was around to get a picture."

I had not even thought about all of the drama that followed him around on a daily basis. This was our vacation our escape and the thought of it being violated or exposed like that hadn't even entered my head. I pulled myself to a seating position and slowly nodded, "I guess I never thought about that. You really think they would find you out here?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I'd like to think not. I'd like to think I could enjoy my weekend off and relax but I've been surprised by them before when I felt safe so I never really get to at ease. I shouldn't have let things go so far out here in the open. I'm sorry Peyton."

I nodded, not knowing the words to say in response. We sat on the blanket listening to the waves crash against the shore in darkness, his hand wrapped around mine tightly. Finally I sighed and spoke, "I guess we should head back."

He murmured an agreement but stayed sitting for another couple minutes before standing and pulling me up to meet him. "Peyton," He said holding my face in between his hands, "I really do love you. More completely and honestly than I ever have before. You are utterly perfect for me and I love you with all that I am."

"Rob," I smiled, "You must know I feel the same. You are the most amazing man I have ever met. I don't let people in easily but you slid into that booth and into my heart in the same movement. That first night at the Castle I knew, there was something about you that was worth letting you in. And not for a second have I regretted it, Rob I have never been in love before but I can say without a doubt there is not a part of me that is not completely yours, I love you."

He kissed me softly and then bent to pick up the blanket, shaking as much sand out as possible. We held hands and made our way back to the house in silence. Silence with Rob was never awkward, there wasn't a need to force conversation to fill up the quiet. I saw the back of the large house come into view and felt Rob's pace slow, he pulled me tight to his side and then came to a dead stop.

"I love the chance to spend some time with my friends, off the set away from the stress of filming," He started talking as he turned to face me, "But I just want to be with you. Alone with you." There was a deeper tone to his voice, very serious. I wondered if there was more to what he was saying, or was it wishful thinking. I couldn't help but notice something in his voice that I had not heard before, I couldn't help but wonder.

"We have plenty of time babe," I said swinging our connected arm, "Lets go have some fun, looks like they have a bon fire going." I had just noticed the flickering of the flames before we had stopped walking.

He sighed and leaned into me, kissing me before turning around and resuming our walk towards the fire that was lighting up the corner of the yard. They had moved a lot of the chairs to surround the fire and everyone was sitting around it, enjoying the soft strumming of Sam's guitar. Jackson was the first to notice our approach and waved which caught the attention of the rest of the group. Same stopped his playing and I felt very awkward as I saw the smiles that spread across Ashley and Kellan's faces. It didn't take long to put it all together, we had been gone for a long time, we had a blanket and hair that was no doubt in various stages of disarray, which would not have been noticeable on Rob but on me was a little more of a giveaway.

I felt the blush rising even before Kellan spoke, "Well, nice of you guys to join us, FINALLY. Have fun?"

Rob smiled, "Perfection." He made his way around the grouping of chairs and opened the cooler sitting beside Sam grabbing us each a beer and making his way back to me, handing me my now opened beer and wrapping his arm tightly around my waist. The inability to embarrass Rob seemed to make Kellan give up easily enough, luckily it was too dark to see my blush or the jokes may have continued.

We took up seats in an empty lounge chair, Rob leaning against the back and I sat safely in between his legs leaning against his chest. Sam resumed his playing and soft conversations sprung up around the fire. Kristen and Michael made their way into the house to prepare for bed, Michael had flown in early that morning and was feeling the jet lag. Ashley and Taylor were beginning a s'mores factory, which apparently required an intense set up process.

Rob had started talking to Nikki about a new band she had heard in LA and thought he would enjoy. I decided to join in the marshmallow roasting extravaganza, which had quickly turned to a full blown operation. Ashley was on graham cracker and chocolate duty, quickly placing pairs of crackers out with some Hershey's chocolate on each pair. Taylor had been put on roasting duty, but was burning far more then he was cooking properly. Ashley was taking things very seriously and refused to accept any burnt marshmallows, so Taylor was already nearing capacity eating all the rejected marshmallows.

I felt the sand beneath my feet as I rose from the chair to join in the campfire tradition unfolding in front of me. I laughed, the closer I got the more marshmallow remnants I could see on Taylor's face, he knew right away what I was laughing at, "This is serious buisness. You may as well sit back down if you aren't prepared to get a little messy."

"I'm okay with some mess," I laughed as I grabbed another roaster and stuck two marshmallows on the ends and approached the fire. Over the course of ten minutes Taylor and I had perfected out technique to the point of meeting Ashley's standards, and had filled all the orders from the friends around the fire. I was working on the last set of marshmallows that would make Rob's s'more while Taylor made one for me. Both were finished at the same time, so I grabbed mine and delivered Rob's with a smile, rejoining him on the chair.

He smiled, gave my neck a quick kiss and devoured the entire dessert in two bites. He and Nikki were still deep in conversation about music, now discussing plans to see Kings of Leon when they played in Vancouver during the Eclipse shoot that was fast approaching. They had tickets for both shows, and were hoping to see both concerts. Luckily they were playing the two nights before shooting was to start, so there shouldn't be any conflicts in the schedule.

I was enjoying the atmosphere, it was so relaxed and easy going here. No one saw me as an outsider, they were all being themselves and I really enjoyed everyone's company. Ashley and Jackson had started playing chess a few feet away, I laughed as I thought about the Twilight books, although it would have been more appropriate for Rob to be playing with Ashley. Taylor had joined Sam and was watching intently as he continued to play wordless melodies.

I was so lost in observation I hadn't even noticed Rob shift to attempt to get up, I guess my close seat was blocking his attempts at gracefulness and he nearly tripped on the armrest. I moved quickly to help but he caught himself before face planting into the sand. "Would you like another drink?" He asked after he had re-established his balance.

I nodded, "Just water this time please." I still had hopes for the night and did not want to enter it feeling bloated and uncomfortable the way beer usually made me feel.

Rob delivered my bottle of water without a drink for himself, then he addressed the whole group, "Well I am going to head in for a quick shower and head to bed. I had an early call time this morning so I'm feeling kind of beat."

I began to stand as well, but Rob stopped me and whispered into my ear, "Stay, enjoy yourself. I'll see you soon." He gave me a quick kiss and waved at his friends.

It was odd, I had only known these people for a matter of hours and did not feel at all awkward being left after my only real connection with them had gone upstairs. Taylor broke away from his guitar admiration and came to sit with me and Nikki on the opposite side of the fire.

"So you still in for the concert when we get to Vancouver?" Nikki asked as Taylor sat at the end of my lounge chair. I had already shifted up to the top relaxing against the back after Rob had made his exit.

"For sure!" Taylor said with excitement, "Do you think we will get to meet the band?" He was a big shot Hollywood star, his face hanging in countless girls bedrooms but he sounds star struck.

Nikki shrugged, "Rob's manager is making a call despite Rob asking him not too, I think it would be fantastic and I know Rob wants to meet them. We shall see."

"So are you coming to the concert?" Taylor asked, and it took me a second to realize he was talking to me.

I shook my head, "I don't think so. I have a job in the city, I can't really just up and leave. Besides me and Rob haven't really talked about what our plans were when he was done shooting."

"You sound sad," Taylor observed, he was so kind and sweet but he was also very observant to what people did not say.

I frowned a little, not really sure I wanted to get into this conversation right now, despite the fact that I felt like these were friends already and had briefly talked about it with the girls, I was feeling vulnerable. "I'm just scared I guess. It's been great with Rob. But that was when we got to shut out the world, it was just the two of us, sure I had work and he had filming, but it was primarily us in a cocoon, now we have to open up the cocoon and let the real world in, I'm just scared of how things will change."

I hadn't even noticed the guitar playing had ceased and Sam had approached, "He is crazy about you, you know that right? I've known Rob a long time, and I've never seen him happy like this, like he is when he looks at you or talks about you."

I blushed at the attention I was receiving as a result of a simple question about a concert, but nodded. I knew what Rob and I had was special, but was it strong enough to last?

"You should really think about coming to town for the concert. I know Rob is shooting in New York until he is leaving for Vancouver, you could fly in with him, see the city the shows for a few days, before flying home. The concerts are a Saturday and Sunday so you wouldn't have to miss much work. I think Rob is set to fly out on the Thursday right now, you could fly home Monday if you wanted, then its what, three days?" Nikki suggested.

I shrugged and then was met by a yawn, I guess I was tired too. "I'll talk to Rob and my boss. I'd love to try and work it out, but I'm going to head to bed too. Thanks guys, you've really made me feel welcome and I'm having a blast already."

Everyone said their own variation of goodbye and I was heading up the stairs to the upper level when I saw Rob running in the hall way ahead of me. When I approached the door there was a sign, Put on this blindfold and knock three times.

I frowned at the door in confusion, I had already seen the room it wouldn't be a surprise what it looked like anymore, what exactly was Rob trying to pull. But I complied with the requests fastened the black silk sleep mask and knocked lightly three times.


	18. I Love You Stewart

**So this was different... please review!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

It was only a matter of seconds before I heard the doorknob turn and then felt Rob's hand take my left hand in his and guide me into the room closing the door behind me. I smelt vanilla surround me, it was soft and welcoming. My favorite smell was vanilla, Rob and I had discussed this on a few occasions, he teased me about my body wash which he used regularly, my vanilla candles and my love of vanilla ice cream. I could not see even the slightest movement in the room, but began to detect candles, the way the smell was hanging in the air made me almost positive there were several candles lit around the room.

"Rob," I said softly, "What is going on?"

He placed his index finger against my lips, indicating that he wanted me to be quiet; I frowned again and was met with a soft laugh. I felt Rob move around behind me, he grasped my hips gently and swept my hair to one side. I felt his breath on the back of my neck, he was very close. His breath was hot on my neck and then he whispered, "I love you Peyton."

Then his lips were on my neck, he kissed the back of my neck gently, never staying in one spot for more then a single kiss, he kiss the sides of my neck and then moved his way over to my shoulders that were exposed from my racer back tank top. My breath was caught in my throat; I couldn't speak, breathe or do anything. I was frozen.

While his lips explored the back of my neck and shoulders his hands were massaging my hips. While his touch was gentle, not forceful there was a definite intent in his movements. I wanted to turn, face him and kiss him. I wanted him to know that I wanted this; I wanted it to happen now. But his hands kept me firmly in place, as did his movements with his lips; I was completely incapable of moving right now.

Rob slowly moved around to my side and with his arm around my waist gestured for me to follow his movements; I realized where he was going when my left leg bumped into the edge of the bed. Rob slowly turned me and as I began to lower myself he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up and closer to him then I had been. I felt his breath on my cheek and knew he was close, the smell of his breath was faintly scented with the sweetness of the marshmallows and chocolate. While I was intoxicated by the scent of him, his lips approached and landed on mine.

His kisses were gentle but purposeful. He parted my lips swiftly with the tip of his tongue and it began. Our lips and tongues danced together perfectly, this was the best kiss I had experienced which I hadn't said or thought since the first day of kissing. Nothing could top the emotion and feelings behind Rob's movements and I was sure my movements in response were telling Rob just how much I loved him. I became so focused on the kiss, enjoying every drop of it that I had completely forgotten to breathe, I paused and took a deep breath and noticed Rob's intake was just as deep and rushed.

His lips found mine again, and this time he allowed his hands to roam free. One remained on my waist for a moment while the other traveled up my back into my hair, before long the lower hand snaked across my lower back pulling me closer to Rob still. I moaned slightly when I felt him press into me; my lower abdomen became enflamed when I felt the distinct pressure. His hand then decided I was as close as I could be in that moment continued journeying on my lower body. He lowered his hand only a matter of inches but was now resting firmly on my butt; he tightened his grip slightly and groaned in response of his own movements.

My arms began to move freely too, reaching and grabbing at any and all part of him I could get my hands on. I had one hand raking through his hair, I loved his hair. My left hand was moving up and down his back, I scratched on the way up and rubbed and massaged on the way down. After a few cycles of this pattern I wanted more, I wanted to feel his skin, I reluctantly pushed some distance between our bodies, only three or four inches but it was enough to start to pull his shirt up. Once I had worked the shirt up to his chest Rob reluctantly pulled his hands away from me and raised his arms up over his head, our lips parted just long enough for me to bring his shirt over his head and then we connected again.

His chest pressed against mine hard and his arms wrapped around me tightly, pulling me in closer then I would have thought possible and it felt amazing. Rob's hands returned to their previous locations, my hair and my rear, and he was exploring both with intent. I found his back again and this time used both hands to pull him into me, scratch and rub.

Before long Rob had made a decision that I had made earlier, it was time for my shirt to go. He started to pull the shirt up and then pulled away from our kiss, hesitating with his movement, I nodded and reached my arms above my head and he finished removing the tank top I had been wearing, exposing my chocolate brown bra with pink lace. Instead of returning to kiss me he kissed my freshly exposed collar bone, he traced the clavicle from the right side to the center and resumed kissing on the left side of my clavicle.

I moaned ever so slightly but it was enough encouragement for Rob to continue on his current course, he followed the collar bone back to the center and then began to trail down towards my bra; he quickly reached the swell of my right breast and kissed the skin ever to slightly, his breath hot behind his kisses. Rob paused when he reached the center of my bra, I felt his hands leave my waist and then they were moving up my stomach onto before reaching their destination, each resting on one of my breasts. He squeezed and massaged them in synchronization and I let out a moan that surprised myself.

I was still leaning against the bed and it was then that Rob reached back with one hand, and unclasped my bra. I felt completely at ease, I wasn't scared or even nervous. This was right, I was ready. Actually I was more than ready; I had been ready for weeks but had not been granted access until this moment. I reached to pull one of my bra straps down to detach myself from the garment but was stopped as Rob lifted me gently and sat me on the bed pushing me towards the center and then guided himself to rest nearly on top of me.

The kiss resumed with more intensity this time, he pressed his lips into mine hard as our tongues fought for control. His body lifted gently and he brought one hand up to my left shoulder, gently running it down my arm bringing the bra strap with him. He followed the same movement with the other side and then my bra was gone, I was exposed; all of my skin began making contact with his chest as he pressed down into me, kissing me hard. I felt him, hard, against my hip and let out a sigh of pure happiness. This was right.

Rob broke from my lips and began kissing my neck, starting at the side and moving down to a very sensitive area where my neck met my body just about my collar bone. He moved down, painfully low, and eventually made his way to my breasts. His left hand reached up to grasp my right breast while his mouth found my left breasts; he kissed the rise and then found my nipple. He gently kissed the erect flesh and then nibbled ever so gently; I moaned and whispered, "Oh, Rob." I felt a stirring deep within and wetness in my pants.

My hand found his hair again, more forcefully exploring his hair, tugging gently every time he flicked his tongue. When he switched and had moved those perfect lips to my right breast I moaned out his name again, the sensations running thought me were absolutely electrifying. He moved back up to my face and smiled, "You are phenomenal Peyton, absolutely perfect." He kissed me again softly and then asked, "Are you absolutely sure about this? We don't have to do anything more. I can wait as long as you need me too."

A burst of energy rushed through me; I sat up catching Rob by surprise and managed to flip him over due to the shock. I leaned over him with a devious smile on my face, one that reminded me of the dream-Peyton I had seen weeks ago, "You may be able to wait my dear, but I can't and if you try to stop this I will be forced take advantage of you." His smile grew, and I knew that he knew this was the time.

He pulled me in for a kiss that started out softly but grew very quickly to something much more intense and quite literally breath-taking. When we broke apart to get a deep breath of fresh air the way my body shifted I realized just how ready Rob was. His erection was pressed hard into me, I was reminded again of my dream only a few layers of fabric, mainly cotton that separated us from becoming one. I winked at him and then kissed the space between his collar bones. I moved swiftly down his chest and reached his finely defined abs, which he had perfected in anticipation for the New Moon shoot a few months back. I had to approve of the movie which would inspire this, he looked so damn good. I looked up at Rob and his head was tilted back on the pillow, eyes closed and smile on his face.

I returned to my route kissing his sculpted stomach and then when I came within inches of his waist band I gave him one final kiss and then made some distance between his bodies and mine and went to work. I unbuttoned his jeans and then pulled his zipper down. By this point Rob had looked up at me, he flashed a worried look across his face but it vanished as I smiled at him and showed my intent to rid him of his jeans. A smile crossed his face as he lifted his hips and thighs to aid me in my current occupation.

I left his black boxer briefs in place, for now and kissed my route back up his stomach before lying on the bed next to Rob. I was on my side and he turned to face me, the smile that was spread across his face made my heart melt and almost any rational thought was gone, all I knew was that I was crazy in love with this man and was about to know him in a closer way than I had before.

"Peyton, I really do not want to rush you at all," He said softly staring deeply into my eyes, "I need to know you are completely sure that this is right, and now is the time."

I loved everything about this man, I loved that he cared so much about me that he wanted to be sure I wanted to do this now, to have him. I understood why it felt like a big deal to him, but if he kept stopping this to double check that I hadn't changed my mind I was going to kill him. I thought he knew me well enough that he would understand that I am not easily susceptible to peer pressure, I don't cave to what others want me to do. This was why I was still a virgin, I live the way I want too, do what is right for me as long as it doesn't infringe upon the people that I love and I am happy.

"Rob, I love you for caring about me so much," I started placing my hand on his cheek, "But this is what I want. I want you! I am so happy to have this amazing man in front of me, loving me, wanting me and if you keep stopping this to talk to me about rushing things I will tie you up and gag you just so I can have my way."

He smirked, "Oh I like it when you talk dirty to me."

I threw my pillow on his face and rolled on to my stomach, turning my head to face the other side in a faux-tempter tantrum. He was quickly above me and began to gently kiss my spine, he traveled down and each kiss lower left more goose bumps and stirred up more of my insides. He got to my lower back and then surprised me, he reached his hands under my stomach and unbuttoned my shorts, I raised my hips slightly allowing him access to the zipper, and he lowered the zipper and then began slipping my shorts down my body.

Now I matched him, one thin layer of underpants standing between total exposure. My dark brown cotton boy shorts, were all the protected me from being exposed and vulnerable in a way that I had never been. The thought of that caused me to wonder, was I really ready? I knew I was, that this is what I wanted. He was what I wanted more than anything, but the immediacy of the situation became very real to me.

As Rob slipped the shorts over my feet he stopped at my ankles and began to kiss his way back up my body, slowly inching his way up my left leg. He was kissing the inside of my left knee when I was trying not to giggle and kick him in a tickle fit when his hand grasped my right leg, mid-way up the thigh and began to massage my skin, my very sensitive skin. I let a small moan out that was partially muffled by the pillow. Robs massage continued as he kissed up my left thigh.

I could feel him reaching the incline of my left cheek, knowing he was about to hit underwear any second, I did not want this feeling to stop. Rob paused when he kissed the site where the underwear began and my exposed skin ended. Then he shocked me, nibbling slightly on the skin and pulling the underwear. I knew what he wanted, I wanted it too. I raised my hips but he didn't reach to pull my panties away, he grabbed one hip and rolled me on to my back.

This was the first time he took in the site of me, nearly naked, exposed for him and him alone. He smiled, "God Peyton, you are beautiful." He lay down next to me again, rubbing the skin on my stomach softly, running circles across my stomach, gradually moving to smaller circles, lower on my abdomen. His circles continued to shrink as they sunk down my body until they were only a centimeter in diameter traced by his pinky, right on my underwear line. I could still feel every circle he had traced; my skin memorized this path that had been traveled down.

Rob toyed with the top of my underwear for a moment longer than necessary and then he slipped his hand into the cotton panties nervously. As he reached me I heard his breath catch quickly followed by a rumble in his chest. As he parted me and began exploring the most intimate part of me I let out a series of small, nearly inaudible moans that were met with nearly identical sounds from Rob, although his sounds were deeper and slightly clearer.

My breath was racing, he had progressed to moving two fingers inside of me, pumping them in and out as much as the constriction of my underwear would allow. His hands felt so good, his long fingers knew exactly what to do. Perfectly maneuvering in uncharted territory like they were made precisely for this purpose, just for me.

Nervousness hit at that moment, I wanted to feel Rob, to please him the way his hands were pleasing me right now, but I was not sure exactly what to do. I knew this sounded ridiculous, I had read a few issues of Cosmo, I understood the mechanics, but was unsure if I could complete the task properly. I was unsure if I could make Rob feel nearly as good as I did in that moment.

I breathed in deeply and allowed my left hand to travel down Rob's chest as I slowly shifted to my side, Rob did not stop his current action or slow his movements. His wrist adjusted to the new position as I trailed down the center of his abs, his skin and muscle felt fantastic under my hands. I reached the band of his boxers and rather than hesitating due to my nervousness I reached in.

What my hand was met with was quite a surprise. Granted I had nothing to compare too, and had never really even seen a naked man in a movie, scenes only lasting for a flash. But Rob was big; he was long and hard, very hard. I could only imagine what the weeks of heavy making out had done to him, his desire was strong I could feel that. All nervousness was gone, instinct took over and I began to move firmly up and down his erection. A loud series of groans escaped Rob's mouth, I was almost worried that he would be too loud given the shared house but he gained control over his voice and quieted the sounds of his pleasure.

Rob turned slightly to his side only enough so he could lean in and kiss me, I still had a perfect angle to continue to rub him, and he was still exploring inside of me in a way that felt utterly perfect. I could feel just how wet I was with him touching me so intimately, so fucking perfectly.

He kissed me strongly for a few minutes and then pulled away, smiling all the while, he bent his head and found my nipple again, the combination of his hand working my in the best way imaginable and the feel of his tongue on my nipple I felt a rush. There was an explosion inside of me and I cried out, my breath had been increasing steadily over the last few minutes but was now labored. My chest had risen on the incline of the explosion and I collapsed back to the bed when it was over. My breathing did not slow but became faster and harsher as Rob continued to work away at me, the skin was immediately sensitive but his touch felt invigorating rather than painful.

He pulled down the side of my underwear with one hand and then ceased his fixation on me for a moment to grab the other side of my underwear and slowly slide them down, his movements for slow and almost agonizing. When he reached my feet, he again began to kiss his way up my legs, but focused on the inner side of my right leg, moving up to my knee in seconds but slowing after passing the bump of my knee. He spread my legs apart as he moved up… higher… closer.

I felt his hair tickle me as he continued to move up, his breath hot and rapid on my skin. He reached the point on my thigh where I knew he could go no father, his hands each on my inner thigh and his head rotated. He was breathing directly on me, in the most fantastic and nerve wracking way, do I allow this? Now? How do I stop this?

And while I pondered the best way to stop Rob from what he was about to do, he made contact. His lips gently grazing my own, in a far different way, a far different location. He kissed again gently and then he used his tongue to part my newly explored lips much the way he had to my mouth earlier in the evening. I knew instantly there was no way I was stopping this, no reason in the world could stop this. His tongue was even more knowledgeable of where to touch, when and how to touch than his fingers had been and nearly instantly I felt the rise of another internal explosion. I took a deep breath; this could not be over, not now, not yet. This felt far too good to even consider stopping. I reached down and ran my hands through Rob's hair, clearly visible between my bent legs.

I lost control as I began to feel the incline rise even stronger than the first time, I moaned loudly as I felt the first wave hit me, as the second wave hit while Rob's tongue worked away I knew it was going to crash harder into me, I grabbed a pillow and brought it too my mouth just as I was hit by another explosion. My body was so alert, so sensitive and wanting so much more.

Rob smiled as he moved up the bed, I realized from where he stopped that this was it, I moved the pillow and saw him smiling at me, he looked unbelievable content in this moment. I felt him pressed against me, my skin still sensitive yet aching for more, and I became nervous again. Rob was big, what if I couldn't take it, what if it hurt me. I could only imagine how bad Rob would feel if he hurt me, he had been checking and doubting this all night, how he would react if things did not go ideally.

No, I told myself, this was right, he was right and everything had gone phenomenally. I smiled back at Rob and nodded, my legs were still bent, and spread from the position then found themselves in a few moments prior.

Rob whispered, "I love you Peyton."

"I love you too," I replied in a raspy voice. I had all but screamed into the pillow as the last orgasm hit me and my voice was recovering.

And then he began, he pressed himself inside of me, he moved slowly taking care with each movement to make sure that I was okay, but I felt amazing and my soft moans assured Rob of that. He felt incredible, his slow movements and sheer size rubbed the inside of me in the most intense way that I nearly felt another explosion but relaxed and took a deep breath and focused again on the sensations that Rob was setting off and he finished entering me. It was perfect, there was no pain, and he fit perfectly. Rob bent his head and kissed me as he moved his hips to slowly pump inside of me, moving slightly out and back in slow and concise movements.

His breath hitched as his movements sped up, my hips moving to meet him with each movement and he groaned again, a different sound than I had heard, "Oh Peyton… Fuck…" His voice trailed off as he sped his movements even further.

He looked deeply into my eyes a moment later, "I fucking love you, pretty girl. You have no idea how amazing you are… Oh my …"

I felt his movements speed up even further and in his new pace I felt another wave about to crash in on me, I raised my hips and spread my legs further to allow him to hit me deeper as I found his shoulder and bit down slightly to muffle the sound that was beginning to creep out of my mouth. I moaned his name softly after I had begun to cry out but left my hips lifted and he continued to maneuver himself inside of me. I felt the flexing of a muscle I had never worked out before, contracting around Rob as he moved in an even more frenzied rate.

His breath was so harsh and rapid I knew this had to end soon, or Rob would die from a lack of oxygen. Just as I thought about his oxygen intake, I felt him collapse on top of me and release inside of me simultaneously. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and he kissed my right shoulder where his head rested.

"I love you too Stewart."

**So this chapter was a little different to write, please let me know what you thought. I have never written anything like this before so opinions would be greatly appriciated! I know there are far more people reading this than reviewing! Please just take thirty seconds and let me know!**


	19. Inside a Man's Mind

**Chapter Nineteen**

Notes: This chapter is from Rob's perspective.

I stared at her, sleeping soundly, quite literally. When Peyton slept, especially if she was very tired she made sleep noises. It wasn't snoring exactly but a strange series of breaths and murmured noise beeps almost like those that come from some cell phones when they receive a text message, with a human sound. I had noticed this one week after our sleepovers had begun and was surprised at first, Peyton never mention she snored so I surmised that she was still unaware, over time those noises were some of the best sounds I had ever heard.

I had a new sound to add to the top of that list, the sweet little moan that escaped from her lips when I was making her feel good. When I had first touched her last night I did not know what to expect, she had never been in this situation before, and to be frank I wasn't expecting anything fantastic. I knew that would come later, but I knew that my first time had been embarrassing, I'd fumbled my way through totally unsure of what to do with anything. There was no way my girlfriend at the time enjoyed a moment of it, it was far too awkward and confusing, and short.

Peyton had been phenomenal. I knew that the feel of her around me, would be fantastic but other than that I was not expecting anything. From the very beginning I had been surprised, when I pulled her in tight for a kiss and pressed my impossible to hide erection into her, the tiny moan she expressed made me want to rid her of her clothes instantly and just take her then.

My better judgment won out, and boy was I glad it did, the kissing, the exploring, the gentle touching, all of the buildup had been mind-blowing and there were certainly parts of my head that were screaming at me to just have her right then, but what we were doing felt so right I knew there was no way to stop, not yet anyway. The feel of her hot center was mind blowing, she was so wet and it was easy to tell that she wanted this every bit as bad as I did. When I lowered myself to gently remove her underwear I caught her scent and had to taste her. She had already climaxed the first time as I manually worked away on her, but it was nothing compared to the way she bucked and arched when I entered her with my tongue, when I stroked her clit gently and softly. The moans that escaped her were amazing music to my ears, and the taste. I had never imagined a woman tasting so good. I had been with a few women, and tasting them was one of my favorite experiences, the sensations it induced within both partners was amazing, but this was something all together magical.

When she kissed her way down my chest and stomach I nearly combusted with every contact her lips made with my lower abdomen. When her hand first touched all of me, I knew the sound I had made was louder than it should have been with the friends lurking on either side of our room. She moved her hand expertly, with perfect pressure and pace I had a moment of doubt, and maybe she had lied about the whole thing. There was no way she hadn't done this before. I knew instantly that was crazy, I had seen how open and vulnerable she had become when she brought up the conversation, how she had stopped what we were doing to tell me so I knew the facts. If it were a lie she would not have been to adamantly trying to break my self-control over the last five weeks, had she had some sort of prior experience I would not have been able to hold out myself but Peyton was special. She was a virgin, and she deserved to have as perfect a first time as I could give her.

When I finished tasting all that was Peyton I wanted to feel her, I slowly approached and when I felt her heat against my more sensitive area I wanted all of her, but patiently waited for her go ahead. I moved slowly, not wanting to hurt her. She was tight, oh god was she tight, and it felt even better then I imagined it would. Every millimeter I moved felt even better and it was all I could do not to end it, come right there. As I began moving inside of her I felt her muscles contract and flex beautifully around me and it wasn't long before she cried out again and collapsed on to the bed. The final urgent contractions of her sent me over the edge and a minute later it was over.

"I love you too Stewart," she had whispered. I didn't move for a few minutes not wanting to believe that it was really over. Reluctantly I retreated and took up residence on the bed beside her, I slipped my arm under her neck and she nestled into my chest. I maneuvered the duvet up over us with the use of my feet at first until I could grab it with my free hand. Peyton had fallen asleep within minutes.

My mind was racing; no matter how tired I was there was no way I was sleeping right now. So I stared at the beautiful creature in my arms, listening to the sounds of sleep that passed over her lips. I watched her breathing and my heart beat sped up, Peyton was stunning, physically sure but more importantly her soul was stunning. She genuinely cared about those in her life and while she didn't open herself up to allow people access to the real her, once she did I was pretty sure they were part of her heart forever.

The feelings I had for this woman had taken me by surprise, she had been a complete strange only seven weeks ago when I saw her reading one of my favorite books in the middle of a football game watching frenzy at the Old Castle pub. And now here she was, sleeping peacefully in my arms, skin touching skin. If I had the ability to go back in time and tell that me that was about to walk into that pub, how his life was about to change he would not have believed me.

Yet here I was wrapped around someone who had the power to crush me with only one word. I had loved before but this was so different, so much more powerful. Peyton had the power to make me smile the widest smile I could manage without changing the boundaries of my face, but she also had the power to reduce me to a quivering puddle on the floor by simply walking away.

I let the sleep noises lull me to sleep, I knew there was a good chance that the distance of my career would be too much for her, that goodbye would be coming, but tonight she was mine in a way she had never been before. I dozed off for a few hours around 2:30 in the morning but was awoken at 6:34 shortly after I had been forced to get up so often for filming. I sighed and stretched before I realized I was alone in the bed. I glanced around the room frantically, at first wondering if I was in my hotel, if it had all been a dream. But I was in the pale blue room, I saw our suitcases in the corner of the room, Peyton's was lying down now, and had been unzipped. It was then that I felt a breeze against my exposed backside and turned to see the balcony door open slightly, I stood up slowly, stretching as I went and slipped my jeans up over my nude form. I didn't both with my boxers knowing I wanted to shower before I really started today.

I approached the balcony door with care to walk extremely quiet, I peeked outside and saw Peyton standing in a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. Her bathing suit ties visible both around her neck and at her hips. Her hair was wet.

"You went swimming?" I asked as I placed my hands on her hips, I placed my chin on her shoulder and inhaled the scent of salt that clung to her skin.

"Hey," she said not moving but my temple was leaning against her cheek and I felt the smile spread which warmed my heart, "Yea, I couldn't sleep this morning. I woke up about an hour ago and decided to take a quick dip. The water felt amazing, salt water is different than freshwater in the Great Lakes, but to be on a beach again. The second most amazing feeling."

"Second?" I questioned as I wrapped my hands around her stomach.

"You are the first," She said quietly but matter-of-factly. This girl really had no idea what she did to me, the power she held over me. I kissed her shoulder gently wanting to have her again but decided not to rush things.

"Breakfast?" I asked softly with a smile on my face, she nodded and turned to face me. She rose to her tip toes to plant a soft kiss on my lips and we ventured inside.

As we crossed the bedroom to the door she turned around and smiled playfully, "I know I've woken up with you countless times, but you look so good today baby." With a wink she turned away again and opened the door knob softly and we made our way into the hall. There was no movement detected upstairs and I figured everyone else was still in bed, it wasn't even seven yet.

As we reached the top of the stairs I heard soft subtle movements, two hushed voices and a coffee pot brewing. So someone was up, I'd put my money on Sam and Nikki. Sam had been in London and despite being outside later than I was I bet his body still wanted to rise close to his London wake up, and Nikki was not one to sleep late often. When we descended the stairs it was confirmed that I was right and we made our way across the open area to the kitchen, hand in hand.

"Hey guys," Nikki waved.

Sam greeted us with a smile, "Sleep well?"

I returned his smile, "Like a rock." This was far from the case and I should really be very tired but felt completely rejuvenated as if I was a bear waking up from winter hibernation.

"I wish I could say the same," Sam chuckled lightly, "I had the room next to yours."

I glanced at Peyton who did not flinch, or show any sign of embarrassment, but simply stated, "Sorry, but it was more than overdue."

I hugged her tightly and then went to pour some coffee, Peyton joining Sam and Nikki at the smaller kitchen table near the giant open window to the back yard and beach behind it. I had to wait a few seconds for the pot to finish brewing but quickly poured four mugs and carried them all to the table in one trip.

"Overdue, huh?" Nikki smiled with a questioning look. She was looking at Peyton not me so I stayed quiet to allow Peyton to respond.

"I'd rather not kiss and tell," she smiled, "But trust me, it was unavoidable. I'm sorry if we kept you up Sam. I really tried to be quiet."

"It was more this bastard," Sam said poking me in the ribs as I finished setting down all the coffee mugs.

"What can I say," I laughed, "I was enjoying myself."

I could tell that Peyton was comfortable with the current line of questioning but did not want to push it so far so I changed to subject, "What is on the books today?"

"Well Ashley and Kristen brought up the idea of exploring some of the local shops, so I thought we might steal Peyton and you can do some male bonding, touching bums and whatever you guys do when we are not around," Nikki smiled.

I had yet to take my seat and jumped a little as Sam slapped my ass fiercely, "Oh dear, I don't have to wait until you girls leave to go for a little Patty-Ass." I shook my head, Sam really was something else. We had been friends for so long that there was nothing he could do to surprise me anymore.

"I could use your help with a song," Sam said more seriously, "I'm stuck on the rhythm, it seems … off."

I nodded and looked to Peyton, "Sounds good to me, would be nice to see what dirt the girls give up when we get away from you." She laughed and Nikki winked at me.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her about the time you got drunk and got hit on by the gay bartender in that bar in LA," She laughed. The funny part is it was completely true, I had had far too many to drink and camped out on the bar stool, the bartender who seemed very nice at the beginning of the night gradually became more aggressive and at one point Kellan literally had to pull me out of the restaurant when the guy tried to kiss me. He'd been so worried I was too drunk to realize it was a guy and forced me to leave.

Peyton's eyes lit up and I could tell that she was looking forward to hearing a few stories about me. I was not nervous, these were my friends but I also didn't think I had done anything that would disappoint her or distort the obviously high view she had of me. I'd been completely honest with her about who I was. She knew me, in and out.

"So what time do we leave?" Peyton smiled.

"The plan was to head out around ten, eat lunch in town and be back here mid afternoon for a swim," Nikki replied.

The morning went by smoothly, Sam and I cooked breakfast making plenty of food knowing that the smell of the bacon was likely to raise most of the sleeping bodies. Sure enough before we had finished we had been joined by everyone. Jackson joined in the cooking prep while Peyton and Ashley set out plates, utensils, milk and juice at the big dining room table.

After eating we all relaxed and joked for a while, enjoying the relaxing sensation of doing nothing. Reluctantly the gathering was broken up so the girls could get ready for their shopping trip; Taylor had opted to join them in the spirit of exploring. I joined Peyton upstairs as she went to get ready.

Her hair was wavy down her back, almost like very lose curls, the salt water still hung to her and she smelled amazing. I managed to convince her that she should just wait to shower until after the swim this afternoon, to conserve water but in reality I thought she look amazing and didn't want to wash the beauty of her morning swim and the afterglow of our night away just yet.

She pulled out a pair of jean shorts and pulled them over her bathing suit, and she removed her tank top revealing the rather small bikini top, I felt myself react to the small orange and brown bank that covered her up, and tied around the neck, but did not leave much to the imagination, maybe my view was skewed because I knew what was hiding under the fabric. I knew there were much smaller bikini tops out there, but I reacted very physically none the less.

I pulled her in, swiftly and tightly and kissed her neck, collar bone and shoulder tasting the salty residue that hung to her. She entwined her fingers in my hair tugging gently and I groaned quietly into her skin. The feeling of her hands running through my hair, pulling on it, if there were any chance of this stopping it just flew out the still open balcony door.

I reached down and without even undoing her shorts reached my hand into her bathing suit bottoms. The space was constricting and tight given the way her shorts clung to her body but I maneuvered my way to my target swiftly and could already feel a dampness greeting me. As I massaged her, her arms wrapped around me, her left arm under my right clutching my shoulder while her left arm wrapped around my lower back and scratched at my spine right above where my jeans hung.

I worked her shorts button with my free hand and managed to rid her of the denim with a little effort, she took the space between us as a cue and followed my actions, unbuttoning my jeans which fell to the floor leaving me completely exposed since I had yet to put on my boxers. She grasped me swiftly and began to move up my shaft slowly, again the pressure was perfect. Girls too often did not use enough strength and would barely touch, and if you mentioned this they would go to the other extreme where I became worried they would squeeze something out of me that was meant to stay in. Peyton was perfect, natural she knew exactly what I wanted.

Her bikini bottoms were string ones that looked fantastic on her small frame, she was firm but not ripped. Her ass was amazing, peeking out from the sides of her bottoms, tight and round. I wanted her then but she seemed to have other plans, we were standing near the wall adjacent to the attached bathroom and she pushed me against the wall. Kissed me with pressure and then began to kiss my ear, my neck, my chest… my stomach. Oh my… I was frozen as she moved further down the trail of hair that traveled down my stomach.

Peyton's mouth was talented; I knew that much from kissing her. She was so unaware of how well she kissed; totally incomparable to any girl I had kissed before her. When she reached my left hip I was totally breathless, she looked up at me with a smile. I wanted to tell her to stop, that she didn't have to do this despite how much I wanted her too, but she seemed to be enjoying herself as well and I really did not know if I had to words after that smile.

With one hand on my right thigh, the other around the base of me she opened her mouth around me and her hot breath hit me like a sledgehammer, when I felt her soft tongue under me, inside her mouth I nearly blew in that instant. I didn't and she worked her way up and down me, moving in just the right way. I was nearing the point of no return when she looked up at me; I gently guided her up to meet me, kissing her softly before ridding her of both pieces of her bathing suit rather quickly. She took the lead and walked towards the bed, she turned away from me and that perfect round ass teased me as she strolled across the room.

I followed like a love sick puppy, which essentially I was and when I reached her she playfully pushed me on to the bed. I was laying flat on my back, well… nearly flat, one certain part of my anatomy was fairly perpendicular. She them climbed on top of me, before her heat even reached me, my eyes rolled back into my head. Absolutely unbelievable, when I finally felt the dampness and heat resting above me I raised my hips just a little and felt me enter her.

She gasped quietly and then sunk into me, as she settled into me she brought he hands to rest on my chest and began to rock her hips in such a way that I almost came immediately. It didn't help that she had pushed me so far a few seconds earlier, I knew this would last long and wanted her to feel as good as me, and if at all possible I wanted her to come with me.

I used my hands to pull her knees from against my sides out a little bit, I felt myself hit her deeper and she moaned louder than she had as a result. Her hips started to work in circles against me; I still couldn't believe how well we fit together, how wonderfully we complemented each other in life, and apparently in bed as well. Her breathing was heavier, faster but I was afraid I would not be able to last and I reached my hand down around her arms using my chest as leverage. I found my way between us, and slipped two fingers into position. I began to draw tiny circles on her throbbing bud, and immediately felt the change in her movements. Her breath sped even further, and her hips moved faster and rougher against me, I was on the edge and knew she was approaching fast, with my other hand I pulled her into me and found her nipple with my mouth and felt the contractions of her muscles begin, I worked her nipple for a second longer before finding her lips. I kissed her hard and felt both of us release together and I finally breathed out a sigh of pure happiness.

We lay like that for a while my arms wrapped tightly around her, breathing in unison just enjoying the skin on skin contact. Finally she insisted she had to get ready, fast before one of the girls came looking for her. Reluctantly I released my grasp on her and allowed her to go to the bathroom, tidy herself and then gasped as she returned to the room still nude. She was utterly beautiful, perfection stood in front of me holding her bikini top searching for her bottoms which had ended up on top of a lamp on the dresser, and I guess I had been in a hurry.

She dressed quickly putting her jean shorts back on and finding a thin orange halter top that looked great against her skin. She rubbed some sunscreen on and I helped her cover her arms and shoulders as she sat on the edge of the bed. I lifted the edge of her shirt and kissed the small of her back before she stood up to stand. I watched her walk up to the mirror above the dresser and she swept some mascara over her lashes and turned around, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," I smiled, "I may have to keep you here to myself." She was truly beautiful in everyway.

As she opened her mouth to answer there was a knock at the door, "Hey it's Ash, everyone decent?"

Peyton glanced to ensure I was covered up and then opened the door, "Hey I think I'm ready to go. Is everyone else ready?"

Ashley nodded with a smile, "Yep, just waiting for Rob to let you go."

"You'll be waiting a while," I advised, "I have no intentions of ever letting Peyton go." She smiled warmly and crossed the room to kiss me goodbye.

"Love you babe," She said softly, "And keep Sam away from your bum." She laughed as she walked back towards the door grabbing a tote bag with a recycling symbol on it and she waved as she closed the door behind her.

And then I was alone. I was still for a few minutes but decided to jump into the shower and go help Sam with his song. I found him on the couch in the living room within fifteen minutes of Peyton leaving. "Hey, so what are you stuck on." I asked as I approached the sitting area.

He started strumming and it sounds good, once he hit the chorus though there was something not quite right. We worked at it for a while and eventually decided that slowing it down seemed to flow better; we also added a new section into the middle of the chorus so we had extended it quite a bit. Sam strummed absent mindedly on his guitar and asked, "So, this thing with Peyton. It's serious huh?"

I nodded, "Yea, I still don't know exactly what happened but I am crazy about the girl. She is more amazing than any other woman I've met."

"When you guys first got here yesterday I knew you were in trouble, the way you look at her, the way you touch her. Do you realize that anytime you aren't away from her to get a drink or serve breakfast you are touching her? Holding her hand, touching her back, usually subtle little touches, but you are always touching her," Sam spoke softly and slowly like he often did, really focusing on certain words.

I chuckled, "I didn't know that actually but it doesn't surprise me, I hate being away from her. When I film really early I don't stay with her and it is disgusting how much a miss her. Even now, I miss her. I want to hold her hand while I help you play guitar. I'm no idiot I know I have my own life and she has hers too, but I want her all to myself I guess. I love her so much man, this is not like anything I've felt before. What the hell do I do?"

Sam hesitated and then set his guitar down, "I can't answer that. But you know the odds are against you. Your life… it is great for so many things. Seeing you on screen acting is awesome, but relationships. Real relationships of substance, rather than just some companionship, I don't know man."

I was quiet, I knew what he was saying was right but I also knew that this was far too big, far too strong to just walk away from. There was no way I was walking away so I just needed advice on how to make things work. Sam seemed to understand my silence, "Peyton is amazing, I think if you were to make things work with anyone. She is perfect, she's relaxed, fun, doesn't get into the whole celebrity craze. She is ridiculous over you too; I know she would fight like hell for you. I think your biggest problem is the distance man, you said it yourself. She's been gone an hour and you miss her, she is still in the same town, what are you going to do when you are on the opposite side of the continent, or if you come home, another continent all together. When you guys go months without seeing each other, what then?"

I sighed, I knew all this, and "I asked her to come with me." My voice was quiet, nervous almost. I knew how bizarre it was, I had no idea who Peyton Harper was two months ago, and now she was the center of my existence.

"Oh Patty," Sam smiled, "You have it bad."

I couldn't deny it, I did. I knew this was bigger, more than a passing affair or feeling, this was real. Whatever happened with Peyton and me, she had altered the person I was and how I viewed the world. She had changed me, for the better. She had taught me patience, although she had fought it. She had shown me how to love, truly love someone else, and put them ahead of myself completely.

"So I gotta ask," Sam said with a devilish smile on his face, "I really only heard you last night. Is she that talented?"

I laughed; it was totally like Sam to cut right to it in the middle of a deep, emotional conversation. "She is amazing," I said simply and honestly. I didn't feel the need to explain to Sam just how special a moment he had over heard last night. That was private, for Peyton and I and there was no reason for any one else to intrude on our moment.

Please let me know what you think, let me know.. should i do another chapter from Rob's POV?


End file.
